Vestido Vermelho
by Millah-san
Summary: Itachi é um mulherengo que conquista mulheres e na manhã seguinte descarta-as deixando-lhes apenas um incomum vestido vermelho. Olhos brancos aprofundam-se na escuridão negra para desvendar a razão do vermelho.
1. Trailer:  Bad Obssession

_**Naruto** _não me pertence. A música _**Bad Obsession** _também não.

**Vestido Vermelho**

_by Millah-san_

Trailer

_**I can't stop thinkin'**__**  
**__**Thinking 'bout sinkin'**__**  
**__**Sinkin' down into my bed**_

[Não posso parar de pensar  
Pensar em afundar  
Afundar em minha cama]

__Nossa! Você é quente...awn!_

__..._

___**I call my mother**__**  
**__**She's just a cunt now**__**  
**__**She said I'm sick in the head**__**  
**__**She said you ain't special**_

[Eu chamo minha mãe  
Ela é apenas uma chata agora  
Ela diz que estou doente da cabeça  
Ela diz que você não é especial]

__Filho, me escute. Você precisa de ajuda._

__..._

___**So who you foolin'**__**  
**__**Don't try ta give me a line**_

[Então quem você está enganando  
Não tente me rotular]

__Hey! Então a putinha pensa que tem um cérebro?_

_Lamento desapontar mas você só tem um corpo dos infernos._

___**But I can't stop thinkin' 'bout seein' ya**__**  
**__**One more time**__**  
**__**(oh no)**__**  
**__**But I already left you**__**  
**__**And you're better off left behind**_

[Mas não posso parar de pensar  
Em ver você mais uma vez  
oh não  
Mas eu já te deixei  
E você é melhor deixada para trás]

__Algum problema, sr. Uchiha?_

__..._

___**It's a bad obsession**__**  
**__**It's always messin'**__**  
**__**It's always messin' my mind**__**  
**__**It's a bad obsession**__**  
**__**It's always messin'**__**  
**__**It's always messin' my mind**_

[Isto é uma obsessão ruim  
Está sempre mexendo  
Está sempre mexendo com minha cabeça  
É uma obsessão ruim  
Está sempre mexendo  
Está sempre mexendo com minha cabeça]_**  
**_

__Outro vestido vermelho?_

__Outra transa você quer dizer._

___**Too bad you're fucked up**__**  
**_

[Ruim demais, você está fodido]

__Pensando nela?_

__..._

___**I used to be wasted**__**  
**__**Always tried to take it**__**  
**__**Take it down into my vein**_

[Eu costumava ser disperdiçado  
Sempre tentei tomar  
Tomar na minha veia]

__O que raios você está fazendo?_

__Querido, você precisa de ajuda._

___**I call the doctor**__**  
**__**He's just another**__**  
**__**He said I'm sick in the brain**__**  
**__**He said you ain't special**_

[Eu chamo o médico  
Ele é apenas outro  
Ele diz que estou doente do cérebro  
Ele diz que você não é especial]

__Só você pode se ajudar._

__..._

___**So who you foolin'**__**  
**__**Don't try ta give me a line**_

[Então quem você está enganando  
Não tente me rotular]

__Posso cuidar de você, mas tem que me deixar entrar._

__..._

___**But I can't stop thinking 'bout doin' it**__**  
**__**One more time**__**  
**__**(oh no)**__**  
**__**But I already left you**__**  
**__**And you're better off left behind**__**  
**__**(oh yeah)**_

[Mas não posso parar de pensar  
Em ver você mais uma vez  
oh não  
Mas eu já te deixei  
E você é melhor deixada para trás  
Oh sim]

____Eu quero você perto de mim._

__É só abrir a porta, Itachi._

___**It's a bad obsession**__**  
**__**It's always messin'**__**  
**__**It's always messin' my mind**__**  
**__**It's a bad obsession**__**  
**__**It's always messin'**__**  
**__**It's always messin' my mind**__**  
**_

[Isto é uma obsessão ruim  
Está sempre mexendo  
Está sempre mexendo com minha cabeça  
É uma obsessão ruim  
Está sempre mexendo  
Está sempre mexendo com minha cabeça]

__Fi-ficou bom?_

__Vermelho fica perfeito em você._

___**So bad...**__**  
**_

__Ah! Você não vai fugir._

_**Algumas manias nunca vão embora**_

_**mas nem sempre é algo ruim**_

_**EM BREVE!**_

**Vestido Vermelho**

_By Millah_

_*Semeie felicidade:_

_mande review!*_

N/A: Oh céus! Não sei se sirvo pra fazer trailer, mas ainda não desisti. A música é _Bad Obsession_ (Guns 'n Roses), escutem para vocês perceberem um pouco o clima da minha fic.

**Avisos:**

Fanfic em universo alternativo. Nada de personagens com habilidades sobrehumanas.

Classifico a história em romance/humor. Humor negro a base de sarcasmo e palavreado chulo.

Rate M devido a vocabulário impróprio, nudez, sexo, drogas entre outros.

Heterossexualidade. (hentai hetero)

Alguns personagens podem ser um pouco descaracterizados.

O par principal é Itachi & Hinata, meu favorito.

Não prometo atualizações rápidas. Por enquanto sem previsão do primeiro post.

Nem todos os personagens da série vão ser inclusos na história, e alguns podem fazer apenas 'pontinhas'.

Sinopse no meu perfil e mais detalhes ao longo dos updates dos capítulos.

Att. Millah


	2. Ressaca

_**Naruto** _não me pertence. A música _**Bad Obsession** _também não.

**Vestido Vermelho**

_Itachi U. & Hinata H._

_[By Millah-san]_

**Capítulo I**

_**Ressaca**_

"_**Eu sou um filho da puta que não gosta de ser controlado, por ninguém. As pessoas me dizem que ela me domina, mas eu sei que não. Eu sou Itachi Uchiha, eu estou no controle sempre. Eu governo minha vida, e também sei que domino a cabeça de muitas garotas. Então H, não pense que você é, de alguma forma, especial pra mim. Eu a uso apenas para o meu prazer, só pro meu prazer."**_

Respirava de forma lenta, inspirando o ar profundamente e depois de retê-lo dentro de si por uns instantes o liberava calmamente. Esforçava-se para mandar os comandos corretos para seus músculos. Precisava levantar, arrumar-se e fazer um tanto de outras coisa das quais, no momento, não lembrava.

O vento entrou pela janela semi-aberta empurrando parte da cortina azul fazendo com que raios de sol acarinhassem o rosto bonito do moreno. Mas ele não queria carinho, não agora e não de algo que não tivesse curvas femininas. Ainda estava sonolento e começava só agora a perceber o mundo ao seu redor.

Sentou-se na cama, deixando as pernas de músculos firmes abandonarem o colchão e os pés apoiarem no chão coberto por carpete.

_ **Merda!** - Itachi praguejou baixinho enquanto massageava as têmporas na tentativa de aplacar a forte dor de cabeça que teimava surgir no dia posterior à suas farras.

Sentia como se o cérebro fosse uma pedreira prestes a explodir com quilos de dinamite. Sem dúvida que a noite passada foi grande, mas maior ainda estavam sendo os efeitos colaterais.

Cerrou os olhos com força, mas isso só fez com que sentisse que ela não o havia deixado ainda, que ela estava lá, gritando e gemendo em seus ouvidos. Uma confusão de sentidos sem fim transcorrendo em suas veias e enraizando-se na cabeça. Talvez por isso as dores. Às vezes, em momentos assim o moreno _quase_ se arrependia do seu estranho relacionamento, mas quem negaria prazer a si mesmo?

Levantou-se com certa relutância, mas não podia simplesmente deixar aquela dorzinha derrubá-lo, já sabia que seria assim. Todas as noites eram iguais e as manhãs inevitavelmente, também. Itachi se lembrava vagamente de um tempo em que isso não ocorria, mas as memórias estavam longe demais para se importar com elas. Poucas coisa ficaram, só as mais intensas e vibrantes como o _vermelho_.

_**Espera!** - disse a si mesmo forçando-se a prestar atenção em seu entorno. "Droga! Estão batendo na porta." Concluiu em pensamento e desviou da rota que seguiria até o banheiro para o caminho que levava-o à sala.

Parou a poucos passos da porta e permitiu-se analisar a situação. Um hábito estranho mas que foi herdado de seu pai devido a obrigação de desde novo, ser treinado para assumir o legado da família.

"Humm, pelas batidas repetidas em um curto intervalo de tempo... Eh, sorria Itachi, tem um Sasuke impaciente do lado de fora do seu apartamento." Concluiu botando um rastro de um sorriso nos lábios que se abriu um pouco mais com a oportunidade que surgia.

"Acho que vou deixá-lo esperando só mais um pouquinho."

_ **Que sorriso idiota é esse?** - Itachi manteve a mesma expressão frente a pergunta do irmão e ficou apenas encarando Sasuke. "De qual buraco do inferno saiu meu irmãozinho?", divagava enquanto mirava o rosto tão semelhante ao seu, mas com sinais gritantes de diferenças. Achava divertido implicar com o irmão fingindo ignorá-lo, fingindo ser uma casca vazia. "Não, não me interessa. Olhar para a cara azeda do meu otouto só faz meu sorriso alargar."

_ **Não, Sasuke. **- o mais velho balançou levemente o rosto como se reforçasse a negação. Seu tom era levemente sínico, tratava o homem à sua frente como se este fosse uma criança. - **Vê, minhas mãos estão vazias, não estou segurando nenhum espelho. **- Disse simplista e Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha em resposta, demonstrando sua relutância em ver sentido na fala de seu aniki.

Mas antes que o caçula Uchiha pudesse abrir a boca para insultar o irmão, Itachi prosseguiu com seu estranho discurso.

_ _ _**Portanto não é um sorriso idiota que você vê, e sim o sorriso que conquista as mulheres mais quentes de todo Japão.** - Sentenciou por fim.

"Todo o meu tempo desperdiçado com meu irmãozinho tolo é recompensado por essa tentativa fajuta de olhar mortal que ele me lança." Idealizou enquanto visualizava o olhar raivoso que o mais novo dos Uchiha lhe endereçava, tratando de devolvê-lo com a mesma intensidade.

Os irmãos se encaravam com fúria mal contida. A relação entre eles se desgastava a passos largos, Sasuke não entendia a monstruosa mudança de seu aniki, e como sua personalidade também não era fraca, transformou-se também para fazer frente ao irmão. Admiravá-o e o invejava ao mesmo tempo.

_ **Humf!** - "Ah é sempre tão interessante conversar com Sasuke, ele tem um vocabulário extenso de monossílabos. Não preciso nem me esforçar pra manter minha cara de tédio. Você costuma ser mais agradável na nossa infância, Sasuke-chan."

Sustentaram os olhares firmes por mais alguns minutos. Apenas o som de suas respirações podiam ser ouvidas.

_ **Ora Itachi, você vive se gavando que sai com muitas mulheres, mas elas não passam de putas.** - A voz carregada de desprezo saiu dos lábios do mais novo dos rapazes. - **Vagabundas sem qualquer tipo de classe. **- Completou com o tom de voz já controlado. Não entendia o porquê do irmão se envolver com garotas vazias. Vazias era o termo que usava para chamar as mulheres bonitas e fúteis. O tipo favorito do irmão.

_ **Pontos de vistas, irmãozinho. A de ontem estava em outro nível. **- Gesticulou com as mãos como se estivesse moldando um corpo feminino.

"Anda logo irmãozinho, acaba logo com essa conversa que eu preciso de uma aspirina. Oh ele suspirou, bom sinal. Ele já desistiu, é certo que ele está aqui só porque a dona Mikoto insistiu, chantageou e possivelmente torturou o garotinho."

_ **Você e eu sabemos porque estou aqui.** - Bingo. - **Mas o que você não sabe é que nossa mãe organizou um jantar lá na mansão hoje e **_**exigiu**_** sua presença.** - declarou Sasuke.

"Certo, certo, certo. Quem gozando de suas plenas capacidades mentais diria não à uma mãe que _exige_ alguma coisa. Posso ser Itachi Uchiha mas ela é Mikoto Uchiha."

Embora não estivesse satisfeito com a reunião de família, se assim podia ser chamados os jantares promovidos por Mikoto Uchiha, Itachi estava certo de que se fugisse a mãe trataria de inventar qualquer outra coisa para pôr num mesmo cômodo os dois filhos. Com uma expressão levemente insatisfeita concluiu que a melhor opção era aceitar.

_ **Estarei lá.** - respondeu com a voz seca.

Sasuke soltou um suspiro resignado ao ouvir a resposta de Itachi. A verdade é que o seu irmão mais velho já não era o mesmo de anos atrás, fato que fez os irmãos se afastarem. Mas a 'mama' Uchiha insistia nestes 'jantares em família' para uní-los de novo. Nada seria mais perda de tempo que isso.

_ **Só mais uma coisa.** - o Uchiha mais novo virou-se para encarar novamente os olhos negros de Itachi que só pensava em encerrar aquela conversa o mais rápido possível. "Isso nunca acaba? Pára de reclamar feito pobre. Ok, crise superada."- **Vou levar uma amiga minha, não a ataque.** - Sasuke declarou e deu as costas ao irmão para ir embora.

"Isso foi tão estranho. Uma ameaça velada vindo do Sasuke não me surpreende, mas ele protegendo uma garota, isso é novo." O moreno pensou antes de lançar um último olhar ao irmãozinho que deixava seu luxuoso apartamento.

Depois dessa saudável conversa com seu otouto, Itachi tratou de ir até o armário da cozinha pegar uma aspirina, a noite passada foi além das expectativas. Inusitada, mas divertida. Parece que foi ontem que _ela_ estava esquentando a cama _dele_, a distinta _dama de vermelho_. "E depois a vadia estava comigo, gemendo no meu ouvido." Sorriu em escárinio das próprias lembranças.

"_**Sabe de uma coisa que reparei em minhas noitadas: putas adoram vestidos vermelhos, e eu gosto de putas em vestidos vermelhos. Essa, pode se dizer, é minha 'obsessão'."**_

_ A porta do apartamento abriu com brusquidão e em seguida foi fechada liberando um estrondo. O casal se encontrava no meio da sala aos amassos. A troca de carícias era intensa que não percebiam mais nada ao seu redor. O moreno atacava com fúria a boca pequena enquanto as mãos passeavam pelo corpo feminino. A garota soltava incontroláveis gemidos excitados enquanto lutava com os botões da camisa do homem._

_ Sem interromper os beijos que ora desviavam-se dos lábios femininos para aconchegar-se no alvo pescoço, sendo substituídos por mordidas e lambidas, as mãos da garota deslizavam famintas pelo abdômen definido do moreno arranhando e acarinhando cada pedacinho. Uma sensação eletrizante transpassava pelo corpo de ambos os amantes. O homem deixou escapar um rugido rouco quando sentiu sua ereção ser massageada por sobre a calça pelas mãos matreiras de sua acompanhante. Oh yeah!_

_ Ele foi fazendo-a recuar até que a garota estivesse prensada entre o seu másculo corpo e o encosto do sofá. Contudo o movimento não teve efeito satisfatório, não de imediato. O moreno colocou as mãos por debaixo do vestido, uma seguiu em direção aos seios e a outra foi dar atenção a feminilidade da morena fazendo-o arfar. A garota arqueou as costas e lançou a cabeça para trás, quando fez isso, Itachi jogou seu peso sobre ela e a morena então desequilibrou e os dois viram o mundo girar. A mulher ficou de ponta cabeça com as costas e cabeça apoiadas num ângulo anormal sobre o sofá, enquanto que o homem 'voou reto' caindo estatelado no chão._

"Eu definitivamente preciso aprender dizer _não_. Preciso ser mais forte, intimidadora. Será que Neji-niisan me ensina fazer aquela cara de quem não se abala com nada? N-não, não posso incomodá-lo com isso. A quem eu quero enganar, eu sou Hyuuga Hinata, e como não consigo ver meus amigos sofrendo, nem que seja de mentira pra me chantagear, eu agora estou ouvindo as descontroladas risadas de Ino Yamanaka."

Fazia uns longos e tortuosos minutos, no ponto de vista da Hyuuga, que a sua melhor amiga ria com gosto do que foi acabado de revelar pela morena. Ino olhava para o rosto corado ao extremo de Hinata e desatava a rir mais. Era a loira que começava a ganhar colorações avermelhadas nas bochechas devido à risadas.

Por sorte estavam sentadas na sala de estar reservada aos funcionários em seus intervalos de folga. Contudo, nem as paredes pintadas num tom suave de verde pareciam ter qualquer efeito tranquilizador sobre a garota dos olhos perolados. A morena oscilava o olhar entre o chão, a amiga e as demais funcionárias da loja que iam surgindo uma a uma curiosas em saber o motivo de tanto escândalo. Não que não estivessem acostumadas com o jeito espalhafatoso de Ino, só queriam discutir entre si o mais novo babado que estava tirando o folego da Yamanaka.

_**Ah Hina!** - "É talvez a Ino pare de rir agora, já que a loja inteira onde nós trabalhamos esta olhando pra ela como se ela tivesse problemas mentais." - **Muito boa essa piada.** - "pelo menos ela ainda lembrou de disfarçar."

_**O-obrigada Ino-chan.** - Um murmuro saiu da boca de uma envergonhada Hinata, embora a garota não se sentisse minimamente agradecida à amiga.

A Hyuuga encolhia-se cada vez mais no macio sofá na tentativa inútil de se fundir ao móvel e assim reter menos atenção sobre si. Seu rosto de traços delicados estava rubro pelo constrangimento que passava.

Insatisfeitas com a declaração da loira de que o motivo da sua crise era apenas uma piada contada pela Hyuuga, as atendentes saíram da sala de estar. Umas convenciadas, outras desconfiadas, mas por mais que não engolissem a história sabiam que se a Ino não soltou a fofoca era porque nenhuma delas ali deveria saber. Só restaram Ino e Hinata.

_ **Não Hina, eu é que agradeço. Não ria assim faz nem sei quanto tempo.** - A loira disse enquanto terminava de se recompor do ataque de risos de minutos atrás. - **Só lamento não estar lá para ver com meus próprios olhos. - **Completou com seu timbre costumeiro de voz só acrescentado de um brilho malicioso nos olhos azuis.

** "**E ela ainda consegue fazer essa cara séria, como se ela realmente quisesse estar lá me assistindo enquanto eu passo a maior vergonha na frente _dele_. Por que eu faço tudo errado?" A Hyuuga pensava desolada observando a reação espontânea da amiga.

_ **Ino-chan! N-não d-diga i-isso.** - A voz da garota de olhos perolados saiu baixa e entrecortada pelo choro preso em sua garganta.

Ino podia ver a umidade nos olhos da amiga e decidiu acabar, por hora, com aquela conversa antes que Hinata chorasse compulsivamente ou desmaiasse de vergonha ou as duas coisas. Reações absurdas, mais normais vindo da pessoa de frente a si.

_**Você se salvou, por enquanto sua safadinha.** - "Sa-safada? E-eu?" - **Mas eu quero saber o final dessa história, e com muitos detalhes, só que aqui não é o lugar pra isso. **- a loira disse em tom prático. Afinal, arrancaria o resto da história nem que para isso tivesse que apelar pra tortura, mental ou física, a que for mais eficaz.

A conversa estava encerrada temporariamente, mas o tempo de descanso da duas amigas havia acabado de vez. Sendo assim, ambas voltaram à frente da loja para continuarem suas funções. Ino exibia um sorriso amplo em sua face enquanto uma Hinata ainda corada rascunhava um sorriso para amiga.

"Senti um alívio tão grande quando minha melhor amiga percebeu que eu estava a beira de desmaiar de tanta vergonha que tudo o que pude fazer foi sorrir agradecida. Ufa! Agora acho que posso me concentrar no meu trabalho."

A Hyuuga afstou-se da amiga loira e foi arrumar alguns artigos da loja de roupas para se distrair. Precisava de um pouco de paz para acalmar os nervos. A noite passada foi intensa demais para os padrões de Hinata. Contudo não passou nem dez minutos de calmaria e uma nova tempestade se formou no horizonte.

"Por que as meninas da loja estão tão agitadas?"- pensou Hinata ao notar o burburinho que se formava na entrada da loja. E a realização do motivo a fez entra em choque. "Elas só ficam assim quando ele ... Ah não! E-eu p-preciso m-me es-escon-der."

_ Sentado na beirada e recostando-se nas almofadas do sofá, trouxe o corpo feminino nu para cima do seu para que recomeçassem as carícias. Ele a beijava intimamente, arrancando gemidos nada discretos da garota, que espremia a cabeça do moreno com suas coxas grossas. Enquanto a língua masculina penetrava a cavidade úmida dela, as mãos másculas massageavam os seios fartos. Os músculos do tórax se fartavam com o toque macio das nádegas da garota._

_ Ela estava deitada, invertida, sobre ele. As torneadas pernas caindo uma de cada lado da cabeça dele, dando-lhe total visão da intimidade dela. O membro ereto pulsante roçava a lateral do rosto dela e os seios ficaram expostos à vontade das mãos atrevidas de Itachi. Nunca tinham experimentado aquela posição. Era simplesmente o máximo._

_ A morena gemia cada vez mais alto e o homem só fazia provocá-la mais e mais. Sugou o clitóris com força e em seguida o mordeu para o descontrole da garota que explodiu. Mas ela não deixaria a diversão toda para ele. Virou-se de bruços sobre o corpo dele e começou a brincar com o membro dele. Com as mãos firmando-se no chão para ajudá-lo a sustentá-la só lhe restava acariciá-lo com o rosto, e assim ela fez, usou tudo o que podia para fazê-lo gozar._

_ Balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro deixando a ereção acarinhar suas bochechas. Ao ouví-lo suspirar, empenhou-se mais e em resposta ganhou uma bela mordida no traseiro. Aquilo ia deixar marca. Começou a lamber o membro desde a base até a cabecinha, onde ela parou e iniciou movimentos circulares com a língua. E quando ele menos esperava, ela abocanhou-o e movimentou-se com vontade até sentir o líquido viscoso espalhar-se por sua boca._

Itachi mal apontou na entrada da loja e já foi atacado por uma pequena multidão de funcionárias que disputavam entre-si para ver quem atenderia o charmoso rapaz. Ganhou, não por escolha do moreno, uma garota de aparência exótica, com um corpo mais atlético que feminino. Paciência! A vendedora agarrou a mão do Uchiha e começou suas investidas.

_**Nossa! Você é quente...awn!** - "Morder os lábios pode até ser um gesto sensual, mas tem que ser a garota certa pra despertar meu interesse, o que não é o caso dessa vendedora. E fala sério, se a voz dela normal é assim, coitado dos ouvidos de quem a escutar gemendo."

Itachi deu uma sutil scaneada na moça que lhe atendia, vestindo a mentalmente em um vestido vermelho e o resultado que seu cérebro gerou o fez produzir uma imperceptível careta desgostosa. Concentrou-se no seu objetivo e apenas ignorou a investida 'sexy' da atendente.

_**...**- "Mantive minha expressão normal. Estava ali para um único propósito, tinha que comprar uma lembrancinha pra garota de ontem a noite."

"Todas as mulheres da loja não despregavam seus olhos de mim, claro que eu já me acostumei com isso faz tempo, mas me dá pena delas, porque elas nunca vão significar nada pra mim. O máximo que elas podem vir a ser é uma boa foda. E apenas algumas delas." Pensava enquanto lançava mais um olhar discreto à garota ao seu lado.

Incomodada com os olhares cobiçosos de suas colegas sobre seu cliente, a garota tratou logo de atrair a atenção do homem pra si.

_ **Em que eu posso ajudá-lo?** - "Será que elas não se cansam de forçar esse timbre 'sensual'. É tão artificial. Além do mais, EU é que seduzo, nunca sou seduzido. EU estou no controle."

_ **Quero um vestido vermelho.** - Sorri de canto quando visualizei a decepção no rosto daquela mulher. Tsc! Será que ela pensava mesmo que tinha uma chance comigo? Melhor sorte em uma outra vida baby.

Ok! Um vestido vermelho não é exatamente o que ela esperava que um homem daquela categoria fosse comprar. Sonhadoramente ela esperava que ele estivesse ali para comprar algumas camisas, calças ou quem sabe cuecas. Com certeza ela teria total satisfação em ajudá-lo a escolher as peças que lhe caíssem melhor, embora tivesse a forte sensação que tudo ficaria perfeito naquele espetáculo masculino. Mas uma peça feminina acabou com sua fantasia. Teria ela que ajudá-lo a paparicar uma mulherzinha? Que ultrajante!

_ **Que tamanho, senhor?** - "Uau! Que mudança de comportamento! Sua voz agora soou quase agradável." - **Alguma preferência quanto ao modelo?**

_ **Acredito que M, pois ela tem seios fartos.** - "Itachi você é cruel, precisava olhar os seios da garota só pra humilhá-la insinuando que os delas são minúsculos?" Precisar não é o verbo, mas sim querer. - **Quanto ao modelo não importa, desde que o vestido seja totalmente vermelho é o que importa.**

O moreno efetuou a compra se saiu da loja, alcançando a movimentada rua em poucas passadas. Colocou os óculos de sol e lançou-se às ruas movimentada de Tóquio, ainda precisava encaminhar o presente para a morena da noite passada antes que tivesse que ir para o jantar com a mãe e o irmão.

_ Ela saiu de cima do corpo masculino se deitando sobre o tapete felpudo da sala de estar. Imediatamente ele veio por cima dela e a virou de costas. Fechou sua mão em um punho agarrando os fios compridos dela forçando-a erguer-se um pouco até que ele pudesse sussurrar-lhe no ouvido umas tantas obscenidades._

_ Ajoelhados no chão, Itachi fez com que as costas femininas se moldassem com seu tórax e abdômen, enquanto guiava suas mãos para os seios da garota, provocando-os com as pontas dos dedos em movimentos circulares. Gemidos escapavam sem restrições da boca da morena. Ela se fartava a cada toque, sentia-se viva pela primeira vez em muito tempo._

_ Sentindo que sua parceira estava quente e úmida para recebê-lo, inclinou-se sobre ela deixando com que seu peso a posiciona-se, sem que precisasse parar o trabalho de suas mãos. Outro rugido rouco saiu da boca do homem quando sentiu sua ereção ser envolvida pelo pequeno corpo da garota. As estocadas eram rápidas e fundas, o moreno não economizava força, mas os gritinhos que saíam da garganta feminina não era de dor. Era prazer insano._

_ **Hinata! Você esta aqui?** - "N-não, a Ino-chan não pode me achar, não enquanto _ele_ estiver lá em baixo. Não vou conseguir encará-lo, n-não depois de tudo que aconteceu ontem. Ai que vergonha!" - **Aqui está você! O que diabos você esta fazendo enfurnada aqui nesse depósito?**

** _ ... **- "O q-que eu digo?"

A Yamanaka mirava a amiga encolhida entre as prateleiras repletas de roupas, sapatos, acessórios encaixotados. Percebendo exatamente o quê Hinata estava fazendo, ou seja, se escondendo, Ino colocou as mãos sobre sua cintura bem marcada e encarou duramente as pérolas da mulher à sua frente. Esta desviou o olhar para seus dedos que brincavam uns com os outros e após uns segundos respondeu num fio de voz.

_ **C-conferindo as mercadorias, Ino-chan.** - "Esforcei-me pra sorrir, mas acho que ela não acreditou."

É claro que a loira não engoliu aquela desculpa, mas como já se sentia culpada pelo alvoroço de mais cedo e por saber a razão da fuga da amiga, deixou passar.

_ **Ok! Que seja.** - "Mas ela deixou passar, ufa." - **O Sasuke está te esperando lá em baixo na loja.** - "O Sasuke, que b-bom que ele veio me ver... NÃO!"

Os olhos da morena se alargaram frente a nova perspectiva em que sua mente trabalhava. Sasuke era um de seus melhores amigos assim como a Yamanaka, mas vê-lo agora, justo depois da noite anterior, não seria algo saudável. Os pensamentos da Hyuuga a paralisaram totalmente fazendo com que uma enfezada loira tivesse que a tirar do raio do depósito a força.

"Fiquei tão apavorada que nem me dei conta de que a Ino-chan me arrastava até aonde Sasuke-kun estava. Só me dei conta quando senti uma dorzinha aguda um pouco acima do meu cotovelo."

Já havia alcançando a recepção da loja há alguns instantes, mas nem sinal da morena sair de seu transe. Foi então que Ino deu um beliscão no braço alvo da amiga. Hinata piscou os olhos algumas vezes seguida como se para constatar onde exatamente ela estava.

A loira voltou sua atenção para o morno parado à sua frente e encarando os olhos negros e dando um olhar de relance sobre a amiga, declarou:

_ **Escuta, Sasuke. Tente usar palavras fáceis com a Hinatinha aqui.** - "É impressão ou a Ino-chan está zoando comigo. Eu passei por fortes emoções, qualquer ser humano sairia do ar depois de tudo que aconteceu comigo."

_ **A-assim você me magoa Ino-chan.** - Ino revirou os olhos e fez um gesto como se quisesse dizer 'que seja'.

"Sasuke nos olhava com uma sobrancelha erguida, típico dele. Sorri para o meu amigo, estava feliz em vê-lo sim, mas eu não estava no meu melhor dia. E o pior era que ele sabia me ler como ninguém. Hoje eu não teria nem um segundinho de paz. Assim como aconteceu com Ino mais cedo, ia acontecer agora. A-acho q-que só sem as risadas. Seria estranho ver o Sasuke-kun gargalhando."

_ **Hina, o que te aconteceu nesse fim de semana em que eu estive fora?** - "Tão direto quanto a loira foi, falando nela, ainda bem que ela foi atender uma cliente." - **Hinata?** - "Ele sabe o efeito que a voz dele causa em mim? Provavelmente. Ele sabe tudo sobre mim, até coisas que eu nem sei de mim mesma."

_ **N-nada Sasuke-kun.**

O esforço da Hyuuga para mentir era notável, mas naturalmente seu corpo a traía. As bochechas estavam coradas e um discreto suor despontava em sua face.

"Por que eu ainda insisto em mentir? Eu tenho q-que ser firme, ou t-tentar. Mas ele me olhando a-assim eu não co-consigo. Preciso dizer que eu estou vermelha?"

"Senti uma mão máscula segurar delicadamente meu queixo e erguer meu rosto. Sasuke queria que eu o olhasse nos olhos. Estremeci com o forte contato visual que ele impôs, sempre era assim, se possível fiquei ainda mais corada."

_ **Outra hora eu arranco a verdade de você e sabe disso.** - "Não sei se me sinto aliviada ou entro em pânico, por que ele tinha que ter tanta confiança e auto-controle? Uns com tanto e outros EU com nada." - **Mas eu vim aqui para dizer que minha mãe vai fazer um jantar e ela e eu fazemos questão da sua presença**. - PÂNICO!

_ Ela exausta acabou por adormecer minutos depois de atingir o auge. O moreno então a pegou no colo e a levou para o quarto. Colocou-a na cama e cobriu a nudez da garota. Andou a passos rápidos para a sala onde juntou suas roupas e as vestiu. Arrumou apressadamente os longos cabelos negros e saiu do apartamento, satisfeito, com um sorriso de canto enfeitando-lhe os lábios._

_ _Um vestido vermelho pra você._

***continua*** 

N/A: Oi gentii! Intaum, o que acharam do primeiro capítulo? Digam-me enviando reviews! n_n. Enfim, espero não ter assustado ninguém com essa minha fic, acreditem genti, eu sou do bem, só tenho um senso de humor deturpado [assovia]. Falando nisso, acho que ficou sem muito nesse capítulo, mas vou me esforçar pra ter mais. Se acharem que ficou confuso esse estilo de narração me avisem. É que eu queria propor ângulos variados pra narrativa, sabe, tipo um game onde você troca as câmeras.

Aqui vão algumas pulguinhas pra fazerem coçar as orelhinhas de vocês (algumas são inúteis para fic xP):

Quem é o casal do hentai? [O/O]

Será a amizade entre Sasuke e Hinata, colorida? [=3]

O Sasuke seria gay? [What's the fuckin'?] *apanha de sasuketes*

Quem é a vendedora despeitada? [muhahaha]

De quem a Hinata se escondeu? [mtas possibilidades e.e]

Por que a dona Mikoto mete tanto medo? [o.O]

Quem és tu Romeu? [Sai fora Julieta, tá na história errada pôia ò.Ó9]

Pra quem leu os avisos, já sabem dos riscos de descaracterização dos personagens. Esforcei-me ao máximo para deixá-los parecidos com os originais [A Hinata até gagueja em pensamento Lol]. No caso do Itachi, lamento não poder fazer muito para mantê-lo original, pois senão a história não ia rolar.

Sobre o hentai no meio do capítulo, u/u, foi necessário. Não foi romântico como eu gosto mas é que ainda não é hora pra isso. [posição sexual borboleta flutuante x/x]

A respeito do tema drogas, não vou abordá-lo explicitamente, não tenho bagagem técnica pra isso. Mas faço meu dever de casa direitinho e pesquiso antes de escrever qualquer coisa. Vou tratar do assunto de modo indireto, deixar subentendido. Explicação com o avanço dos capítulos.

Bom, no mais, ficarei feliz se vocês me deixarem reviews e terei o prazer de respondê-los.

Att.

Millah

Caramba! Estou super feliz. Feliz! Feliz! Eu recebi maravilhosas review logo no trailer. *sorriso q dá pra v até de costas*

**Fran-linda!** você fez a minha segunda-feira começar radiante. n/n. Obrigada! Também acredito que vamos nos dar bem, seu carisma transborda em cada palavrinha que você direciona aos seus leitores e agora eu tenho a honra de ter suas palavras dirigidas a minha pessoa. Sinta-se a vontade pra deixar seu review, a porta da casa tá escancarada rsrs. Bjk.

**HWinchester-linda!** que bom que você gostou do trailer. ^_^ Quando fui pensar em uma trilha logo veio a Bad Obssession, a letra encaixa com o que eu quero e a melodia eh super debochada casando com o lado humor da fic. E sim, pode esperar traquinagens do Itachi e seu fiel escudeiro: o vestido vermelho! Mi casa és su casa! Deixe seu review sempre que quiser. Bjk.

Espero não decepicioná-las quanto a qualidade da minha fic, tenham a certeza que eu vou continuar me esforçando. Obrigada por suas reviews!

Previsão para o próximo post: alertado no meu perfil!


	3. Amargo

_**Naruto** _não me pertence. A música _**Welcome to the jungle** _também não.

.

.

**Vestido Vermelho**

_Itachi U. & Hinata H._

_._

_._

_[By Millah-san]_

_._

**Capítulo II**

_**Amargo**_

.

.

.

"_**O mundo está cheio de colecionadores das coisas mais inúteis que se possa imaginar. Por que eu deveria me preocupar com minha tara por mulheres e seus vestidos vermelhos? Não penso que haja qualquer coisa errada nisso, mas as pessoas insistem em rotular-me de obcecado, viciado. Tolos!"**_

::::::::::::

.

.

Sasuke foi buscar Hinata em casa para irem jantar com sua mãe e irmão. A morena estava totalmente tensa. Os Uchihas não era uma família famosa por serem sociáveis, até mesmo Sasuke sendo seu amigo às vezes não era uma pessoa fácil de lidar. Demorou anos para firmarem um relacionamento em que o constrangimento, da parte da Hyuuga, não extrapolasse os limites.

"Nii-san, cadê vo-você pra me proteger a-agora... Seja firme Hinata, ele é seu amigo, você só vai jantar na casa do seu a-amigo com a m-mãe dele." A garota de olhos perolados tentava manter-se forte e mentalmente estável para encarar a noite que estava por vir. "S-seria pedir muito pra d-dona Mikoto se comportar?"

O Uchiha a encarava dos pés a cabeça e isso em nada ajudava Hinata à se acalmar.

A intensidade dos olhos negros perturbava a garota de uma tal forma que nem ela saberia explicar. Foram muitas as vezes em que os amigos visualizaram a figura de Hinata estatelada no chão, inconsciente devido à demasiada atenção que as esferas negras dedicavam a ela. Com o tempo veio a maturidade, mas ainda assim, em momentos como este, ela ainda sentia-se tentada a desmaiar e evitar um encontro com a mãe de seu amigo.

"N-nada de ruim vai a-acontecer Hinata! Pensamento p-positivo!"

Todos os encontros que já tivera com a distinta senhora Uchiha, findaram-se com situações constrangedoras, pra dizer-se o mínimo. Hinata corava só de reavivar suas memórias.

Sasuke, ao contrário da Hyuuga, se estivesse incomodado com a situação, não demonstrava. O semblante sério mantinha-se atento às movimentadas ruas da cidade, embora, isso não significasse que ele não observasse também à sua amiga que hora e meia se mexia impaciente no banco do carona do carro.

_ **Hinata, há alguma coisa que eu deveria saber?** - a morena engoliu em seco, os olhos perolados levemente arregalados pelo pânico que surgia com força arrebatadora em seu íntimo.

Desde a hora em que foi convidada para jantar com os Uchiha, o medo de contar a Sasuke o que havia ocorrido com ela na noite passada havia sido subjugado pelo nervosismo de estar no mesmo ambiente que a senhora Mikoto. Parece que o deus das travessuras estava a aprontar poucas e boas com a vidinha, até recentemente, pacata da herdeira dos Hyuuga.

"Talvez fosse melhor contar para ele já de uma vez e acabar logo com essa tortura."

Hinata arriscou olhar o perfil concentrado do amigo e então percebeu que aquela não era a hora certa pra narrar os últimos acontecimentos, muito embora acreditasse que não havia hora certa pra se contar aquilo, nunca. Preferia esquecer, enterrar no quintal dos fundos, mas sabia ser incapaz de fazê-lo, tanto que Ino já conhecia a história. Dependia só do nível de insistência de Sasuke em saber o que raios tinha acontecido, pra Hinata começar a falar tudo.

Em sua mente já fantasiava com a cena de dois Sasukes no papel de detetives lhe enchendo de perguntas das quais não saberia responder, numa sala cinzenta com um enorme espelho em uma das paredes. Um fazia-se de bonzinho e o outro era o linha dura com cara de poucos amigos. A quem ela queria enganar? Sasuke não seria bonzinho nem em sonhos.

_ **N-não é nada Sasuke-kun. Só estou ansiosa em ver Mikoto-sama, e-ela é sempre muito atenciosa comigo.** - Com esforço não gaguejou muito, até porque não estava mentindo, só amenizando seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

_ **Hun! **- Foi tudo que o moreno respondeu.

Hinata permitiu-se abrir um tímido sorriso, aquele era o sinal que o moreno não a iria incomodar quanto ao assunto, ao menos não agora.

"Obrigada Sasuke-kun."

A verdade é que Sasuke entendeu perfeitamente a ansiedade da amiga em ver sua mãe. Afinal, a senhora Uchiha assumiu pra si a responsabilidade de representar uma figura materna na vida de Hinata, pois a menina havia ficado órfã de mãe tão logo sua irmã menor, Hanabi, veio ao mundo. Quando era mais novo, lembrou-se, que sentia um pequeno ciúme disso, mas agora eram outros tempos.

Verdade também é que a mente do Uchiha mais novo não estava centrada somente no que Hinata havia feito em sua ausência, mas também com algo que poderia acontecer com sua amiga nesse jantar. Seu cérebro não parava de criar inúmeros cenários do que poderia ocorrer no encontro entre sua amiga e seu irmão. O Itachi de agora não era boa companhia nem pra sua própria sombra.

"Oh céus! Eu estou tão preocupada com meus problemas idiotas que esqueci por completo que o irmão mais velho do Sasuke-kun vai estar no jantar também. O Sasuke não deve estar nada bem. A relação dos dois não é das melhores..."

_ **Sasuke-kun, como você está?** - Hinata decidiu ignorar seus próprios conflitos internos para dar apoio ao amigo.

O Uchiha sabia ao que a morena estava se referindo, indiretamente. Suspirou pesadamente e depois disse:

_ **Não tem porque você se preocupar com isso, Hinata.** - a voz séria fez a Hyuuga assentir levemente, entendendo que não era pra insistir.

"Sempre tão reservado e auto-suficiente. Mas eu sei que você é mais que isso, Sasuke-kun."

_ **Tudo bem, mas estou aqui ao seu lado sempre que precisar. **- Disse olhando-o enquanto abria um sincero sorriso e tocava-o delicadamente na coxa, para lembrá-lo que ela estava com ele.

Ao gesto inocente da amiga, Sasuke abriu um sorriso de canto mas que logo desfez-se quando a cena de Itachi aproveitando-se da ingenuidade de Hinata lhe invadiu a mente com força.

O translato do apartamento de Hinata até à residência dos Uchiha transcorreu sem mais conversas. Hinata e Sasuke ocuparam-se de mergulhar em seus mundos particulares até que a volta à realidade fosse inevitável. E este momento havia chegado.

"Não tem porque ficar nervosa. Vai tudo dar certo. Vai ser um jantar agradável, Mikoto-sama sabe ser uma boa anfitriã e ela gosta de mim. E eu não sou mais uma garotinha que se envergonha por nada."

Fazia mesmo quanto tempo que Hinata e a senhora Uchiha não se viam? Talvez desde a época do colegial. Adolescência! Foi nesta época que o zelo que Mikoto Uchiha dedicava a jovem Hyuuga proporcionou incontáveis situações adversas à personalidade tímida de Hinata.

Céus! A garota dos olhos perolados ficou horas inconsciente quando a mãe de Sasuke explicou-lhe sobre menstruação, na frente do amigo. E o primeiro sutiã, precisava ser entregue à menina enquanto a mesma estudava com Sasuke na biblioteca da cidade? Com certeza, na opinião de Hinata, não mesmo.

Mas Hinata, com toda sua bondade e compreensão, entendia que os acessos de maternalismo da senhora Mikoto era porque a mesma a considerava como filha. E embora o embaraço, sentia-se aquecida pelo acolhimento da Uchiha e admirava-a como uma mãe.

Sasuke estacionou o carro em frente aos portões principais da elegante residência dos Uchiha e foi com desgosto que percebeu que a Lamborgine Gallardo de seu irmão já estava se aproximando também. A propósito, Itachi vinha dirigindo e escutando música absurdamente alta.

::::::::::::::

"_**And you a very sexy girl [E você é uma garota muito sexy]**_

_**That's very hard to please [Muito difícil agradar]**_

_**You can taste the bright lights [Você pode provar as luzes brilhantes]**_

_**But you won't get them for free" [Mas você não vai tê-las de graça]**_

::::::::::::::

_ Havia acabado de chegar em seu escritório, e a recepção não foi das melhores. Não, isso é eufemismo para a situação. O mais realista seria dizer que Itachi havia aberto as portas do inferno ao invés das portas da sua sala. Sentada despojadamente em sua cadeira de respaldar alto forrada com o mais caro dos couros estava uma mulher que, na visão do moreno, era a personificação de todos os males da Terra._

_ Haruno Sakura ganhou esse status na concepção de Itachi pelo simples fato de recusar-se aceitar que não passou de uma foda para o moreno e por insistir em ter uma segunda dose. Hipótese jamais cogitada pelo Uchiha._

_ _ Saia! - a voz saiu sem demonstrar toda ira que sentia por encontrá-la ali._

_ _ Ah Itachi querido, até quando vai bancar o difícil. - aproximou-se felinamente do homem._

_ Itachi não moveu-se um centímetro sequer, manteve-se ereto e irredutível na sua postura de indiferença que aos olhos femininos lhe davam mais charme. Mas internamente estava lutando pra não afastar da maneira mais bruta possível aquela mulher de si, uma vez que diálogos civilizados não enfiavam de vez naquela cabeça oca que ela já não tinha mais nada a oferecê-lo._

_ Pensou até em deixar escrito naquela testa enorme, pra que todas as vezes que Sakura se olhasse no espelho enxergasse que nem que o inferno congelasse ela teria Itachi nos braços de novo._

_ _ Eu sei que sou importante pra você, meu amor. - a voz ranhosa preencheu o ambiente.- E não tente negar. Prova disso foi o presente que você deixou pra mim no dia seguinte. - sorriu vitoriosa._

_ Com este último comentário de Sakura, Itachi não pode evitar de soltar um de seus sorriso sarcásticos. Quem aquela mulher achava que era pra se julgar merecedora da atenção dele? Era demasiada presunção da Haruno se auto-proclamar importante para Itachi. O sorriso virou um seca gargalhada maldosa, breve, mas intimidadora e acompanhada de um olhar gélido._

_ Sakura tremeu ao receber aqueles olhos negros sobre si. Por uns instantes, Sakura viu o negro dar lugar ao vermelho, mas estava muito assustada para afirmar alguma coisa. No pânico, optou pelo silêncio._

_ _ Sua estúpida, não fique criando contos de fadas pra viver. Se você está afim de abrir as pernas, procure outro. - disse mirando os olhos verdes da Haruno, a voz num misto de sadismo e desprezo. Nos lábios finos e bem desenhados um sorriso quase diabólico._

_ Itachi assistiu Sakura desaparecer de seu escritório a passadas largas e lágrimas nos olhos. Não que gostasse de ver mulheres chorando tampouco por sua causa, mas as vezes era um mal necessário ferir os outro para o seu próprio bem estar. O Uchiha aprendeu a priorizar a si mesmo em detrimento dos outros se preciso. Era uma atitude que vinha dando certo para ele nesses últimos anos._

_ Já não estava com ânimos para trabalhar e depois do ocorrido qualquer vontade de enfiar a cara nos fatídicos papéis que se amontoavam sobre sua mesa sumiu de vez, se é que houve alguma vez vontade de realizar o seu serviço. Ajeitou o terno preto que trajava e novamente ganhou as ruas da cidade. Precisava sentir o sangue pulsar em suas veias. Precisava de mais umazinha pra relaxar, afinal ainda teria uma reunião de família._

::::::::::::::

"As mães são as criaturas mais amáveis, compreensivas, amigas, doces, delicadas e dóceis que existem. Só que esqueceram de avisar isso à dona Mikoto Uchiha, que por acaso ou destino é minha mãezinha. Sinceramente eu a amo, mas também se mata por amor, não é? Se eu fizesse algo à ela, talvez o Sasuke deixasse de ser um filhinho-da-mamãe e virasse homem. Homem mesmo."

Mikoto estava recepcionando os filhos e Hinata no hall de entrada de sua casa. A distinta senhora parecia muito animada com a perspectiva de ter sua família reunida e por isso não escondia seus sorrisos.

_ **Oh crianças, vamos entrar. O jantar será servido em breve.** - comunicava em seu timbre alegre e receptivo. Provocando o revirar de olhos de Itachi e de Sasuke e um sorriso tímido de Hinata.

E a anfitriã conduziu-os às sala de estar, um ambiente mobilhado conforme os conceitos minimalistas de decoração, mas que ainda assim oferecia conforto aos convidados. As duas mulheres ocuparam um dos sofás enquanto que Itachi acomodou-se na poltrona e Sasuke no recamier posto de frente ao sofá em que Hinata e Mikoto estavam.

_ **B-boa noite Mikoto-sama.** - cumprimento a Hyuuga oferecendo à senhora um de seus sorrisos sinceros, ainda que uma leve sensação de pânico insistisse em fazer-se presente na sua mente.

"Que espécie de homem é meu irmãozinho pra andar com essa gracinha e ser só amiguinho?" A mente de Itachi fervilhava de pensamentos a respeito da garota e de seu irmão enquanto demorava seu olhar na figura feminina ao lado de sua mãe.

"E-ele é gay?" chocou-se com a própria conclusão.

_ **U-uchiha-san.** - a voz suave interrompeu brevemente o rumo de seus pensamentos. Hinata o cumprimentava fazendo uma pequena mensura.

"O Sasuke é cego? Olha só os seios dela. Curve-se só mais um pouquinho." Pensava enquanto aproveitava-se da vista.

_ **Oh minha linda, não precisa ser tão formal, afinal não estamos na frente do seu pai.**- disse Mikoto com um sorriso cúmplice para a Hyuuga.

"Hum... Bem que eu pensei que a conhecia de algum lugar. Graças a minha mãe associei o nome à pessoa. Essa menina é Hyuuga Hinata, filha do carrasco sacana Hyuuga Hiashi. Éh, pode ser que o Sasuke queira ganhar a confiança do sogrão primeiro, mas eu não descarto a hipótese da homossexualidade tão cedo."

_ **Desculpe-me. **- disse sem jeito, a voz soando um pouco mais alta que um sussurro.

_ **Hinata, também não fique se desculpando por nada. **- "Sasuke seu cavalo! Atrapalhou mais que ajudou. A menina ficou vermelhinha. Se bem que assim as coisas ficam mais interessantes."

Um sorriso discreto enfeitou os lábios do Uchiha mais velho. Talvez essa história toda de jantar em família lhe rendesse uma noite interessante. E um bom sinal pra essa intuição positiva era o fato de a Hyuuga estar vestindo um vestido branco com uma vibrante faixa vermelha abaixo dos seios, ressaltando-lhe suas curvas femininas.

**"Não a ataque."**

De repente as palavras de mais cedo do seu irmão invadiram-lhe a cabeça. "Irmãozinho, se você joga em outro time problema seu, eu não vou deixar uma preciosidade dessa escapar. Afinal ela é quem esta me provocando. Devo admitir que foi esperta usando branco pra dar falsos ares de inocência. Mas o vermelho a condena. Garanto que é uma puta de primeira."

Sasuke definitivamente não estava gostando da maneira que os olhos de Itachi se demoravam sobre o corpo de Hinata. E com certeza odiou reconhecer aquela expressão de predador estampada na face do irmão. Já havia previsto que seu aniki iria prontamente ignorar seu aviso assim que a imagem da Hyuuga entrasse no seu campo de visão. E a probabilidade disso acontecer deu um enorme salto quando o Uchiha mais novo reparou na roupa da amiga.

Claro, ele poderia dizer a Hinata que ela trocasse o vestido ou que simplesmente tirasse a droga da faixa vermelha. Mas como opinar sobre o vestuário de uma mulher e ainda sair vivo? Se Hinata não tivesse um acesso de fúria e o matasse com certeza a morena morreria de depressão e, por conseguinte, Sasuke morreria de culpa. O que significa perda da vida de qualquer maneira. Melhor ficar inteiro e defender amiga caso ocorra alguma coisa.

_ **Hinata, querida.** - a senhora Uchiha chamou a atenção da garota e segurou as mãos da Hyuuga entre as suas. - **Você esta tão bonita. Não, deixe-me corrigir. Você sempre foi linda, mas acredito que os anos só lhe fazem bem.** - elogiou e divertiu-se vendo as bochechas de sua filha postiça tingirem-se de vermelho.

"A quanto tempo o Sasuke conhece essa ninfa? Dona Mikoto parece simpatizar muito com ela." Itachi ponderava. "Não sei quando mais nova, mas agora essa garota esta no ponto pra mim."

_ **O-obrigada.** - respondeu meigamente. - **A senhora é muito gentil.**

"Bonito sorriso também, mas prefiro que _você_ me faça _sorrir_. Acho que não será difícil com essa boquinha carnuda. Será que tem gosto de que esses lábios?"

"Espera aí. Oh garota, dona Mikoto pode ser muitas coisas, mas gentil não é uma delas."

_ **Até hoje não entendo como o Sasuke ainda não fez de você minha nora. Isso me daria uma imensa alegria.** - disse tranquilamente a mama Uchiha.

"Ha! É disso que eu estou falando. Minha mãe não dá ponto sem nó. Mas essa foi perfeita. A carinha envergonhada da Hyuuga é uma graça e ver o Sasuke tão desconcertado é sublime."

Itachi olhava a cena que se desenrolava diante seus olhos com um sorriso divertido enfeitando-lhe o rosto. Deleitava-se com uma Hinata totalmente constrangida mirando com um interesse incomensurável os próprios dedos a brincarem uns com os outros. Sasuke a lutar contra o rubor que lhe subia a face e ao mesmo tempo lançar olhares raivosos à mãe. Mikoto por sua vez, agia como se não tivesse dito nada de mais.

O silêncio reinou na sala por uns instantes até que fosse interrompido por um dos empregados da mansão.

_ **Uchiha-sama, o jantar já esta pronto.**

_ **Obrigada. **- respondeu e com um gesto dispensou a governanta. - **Bem, vamos à sala de jantar então.** - disse aos filhos e à Hinata.

Calmamente todos se dirigiram à sala de jantar. Itachi, sendo o mais velho, ofereceu o braço à sua mãe que aceitou satisfeita ao ver que o filho ainda se lembrava das boas maneiras que ela havia lhe ensinado. Sasuke e Hinata seguiam à frente, mas separados.

_ **Nossa querida!** - a matriarca Uchiha novamente se manifestou e Hinata tremeu-se da cabeça aos pés. - **Agora que me dei conta de que não nos vemos desde o término do colegial. Creio que há assuntos que devemos por em dia. Oh céus! E o tempo é tão curto. **- queixou-se com um ar um pouco dramático.

::::::::::::::

_Estava experimentando sensações únicas. Era disso que gostava nessa vida. Cada vez que a tomava para si era uma experiência diferente. Nada de repetições ou mesmices. A única coisa que perpetuava-se, e a qual ele não importava, era a presença marcante do vermelho, como naquele dia. Seu consciente podia ter esquecido quando essa loucura começou, mas o subconsciente estava ali, sempre manifestando de maneira distorcida as suas mais amargas lembranças._

_ Trancado em seu apartamento, Itachi curtia mais umazinha. A sua heroína da vez lhe chicoteava, marcando os braços fortes com pequenas manchas arroxeadas devido aos impactos sobre suas veias. Mas ele não reclamava. Claramente gostava dessas seções fora dos padrões. Faziam com se sentisse estranhamente livre e perigosamente preso ao prazer enraizado em seu corpo._

_ Era a hora H. O ponto alto. E Itachi não se poupava ou dava trégua a ela. Busca sempre emoções mais intensas. Queria se afundar mais e mais. Incandescia-se aos poucos e sempre era mais e mais que ela pedia._

::::::::::::::

"D-deve ser paranóia minha. É sim. Mikoto-sama não deve estar pensando em nada d-demais. Ela só deve estar curiosa sobre a faculdade, o meu trabalho. Coisas simples, Hinata. Relaxe."

Já estavam todos acomodados na elegante sala de jantar, um ambiente polido com uma enorme mesa com lugares para acomodar doze pessoas e aparadores suspensos na parede perpendicular à cabeceira da mesa. Nas paredes, pinturas com motivos florais delicados para harmonizar com a vista do amplo jardim de inverno. A senhora Uchiha sentava-se à cabeceira da mesa e à sua direita estava Itachi. Mikoto fez questão que Hinata sentasse ao seu lado para que assim pudessem conversar mais diretamente. Sasuke, ainda que relutante em deixar a amiga frente a frente com seu irmão, cedeu aos caprichos da mãe.

_ **Mikoto-san, está uma delícia. Se me lembro bem a senhora gostava muito de cozinhar e fazia isso muito bem.** - a Hyuuga elogiou com sinceridade.

_ **Muito obrigada minha filha. Mas desta vez não ajudei muito na cozinha.** - respondeu em tom alegre. - **Sabe, estava ansiosa em revê-la. Como já disse temos muitas coisas para por em dia. **- declarou mudando de assunto e de foco.

_ **Sim! **- assentiu timidamente.

"O que será que ela esta pensando? E-eu lembro d-desse olhar."

Imediatamente a menina se lembrou. "_Hinata-chan, oh você virou uma mocinha." Uma Mikoto emocionada abraçou a Hyuuga. Sasuke não entendeu nada e limitou-se a ficar olhando imagem de sua amiga esmagada nos braços de sua mãe. "Sabe, de agora em diante isso vai acontecer todos os meses e você deve ..."_ Não queria mais relembrar daquilo. Uma vez bastava pra constranger por uma vida.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para tentar afastar as memórias, mas não consegui evitar que o rosto adquirisse o tão comum tom avermelhado, ganhando assim, a atenção total do moreno mais velho.

Itachi analisava cada por menor da Hyuuga, estudando-a, para desvendar seus gostos. Achou interessante como o branco cedia espaço ao vermelho com tamanha facilidade. Para ele, o vestido vermelho de Hinata, era a própria pele. E este pensamento fez com que seu interesse pela garota dos olhos perolados crescesse exponencialmente. Não via a hora de ver os rebentos da moça luzirem avermelhados pela luxúria. Itachi não se enganava, aquela menina era do tipo que revelava-se uma mulher entre quatro paredes. E ele a teria, fartaria-se com a _senhorita H_.

_ **Então não vamos perder tempo, querida.** - sorriu simpática e curiosa. - **Você já é uma mulher feita, e muito linda por sinal. Diga-me, tem se cuidado?** - perguntou com uma leve preocupação de mãe na voz.

Hinata prendeu a respiração. "S-será q-que eu entendi direito?"

_ **Sempre digo aos meus meninos para usarem preservativos e tratarem bem as garotas. Mas as mulheres também tem que cuidarem de si mesmas. **- continuou falando normalmente, como se o assunto fosse as notas da escola e não educação sexual.

A Hyuuga soltou o ar com força, inspirou, expirou, inspirou, expirou ... até conseguir diminuir a tremedeira das mãos o suficiente para agarrar a taça com água sem correr o risco de deixar a mesma cair no chão. Mikoto, se viu o constrangimento da garota, prontamente ignorou, continuando a servir-se da comida.

Até os irmãos Uchiha sentiram-se ligeiramente incomodados com a temática da conversa, especialmente Sasuke, que notava o sofrimento da amiga sem poder fazer nada. Porque nada que pudesse dizer ou fazer iria parar Mikoto Uchiha, tese confirmada por anos de experiência própria.

Não obtendo uma resposta, a dona da casa voltou-se para Hinata, ainda corada, analisando-a. Foi então que as idéias clarearam na mente da Uchiha.

_ **Hinata-hime!** - exclamou alegremente e a garota deu um pulo na cadeira. Os olhos negros da senhora transbordavam orgulho e carinho. - **Você ainda é virgem.**

Hinata meneou a cabeça em afirmação quase que imperceptivelmente, mas que pode ser captada por todos. "O o q-quê e-eu faço? Pre-preciso respirar." Lançou um olhar suplicante ao amigo, que prontamente respondeu-lhe com a expressão dizendo: tenha calma.

Sasuke tossiu assintosamente, ganhando a atenção de sua família. Essa era a deixa para a Hyuuga sair de cena. E assim a moça fez. Levantou-se delicadamente, pediu licença em um tom quase inaudível e se encaminhou para o lavabo.

Quando a Hyuuga não estava mais presente na mesa, o Uchiha mais novo repreendeu a mãe.

_ **Dona Mikoto!** - a voz baixa mas em tom firme e nitidamente contrariado. - **Você conhece a Hinata desde de sempre e ainda não aprendeu que ela não é o tipo de garota que fala sobre si mesma, ainda mais se tratando de um assunto tão... **_**íntimo**_**.**

_ **Ora Sasuke! Ela é como uma filha pra mim. Fiquei muito tempo sem vê-la e sem orientá-la corretamente. Eu **_**preciso**_** saber se ela está se cuidando.** - respondeu com naturalidade. - **E como vocês são**_** apenas**_** amigos, já que você não faz nada pra mudar este fato **- não pôde evitar de ressaltar o fato mais uma vez - ** não vejo o porquê de não poder tratar do assunto abertamente com meus filhos de sangue e minha filha postiça.** - completou tranquila enquanto buscava olhar para Itachi e saber sua opinião.

Mas ao olhar para sua direita, a senhora Uchiha só encontrou uma cadeira vazia. Sasuke seguiu o olhar de sua mãe e ao ver o mesmo que ela, sentiu como se um gelo tivesse descido para seu estômago.

Hinata chegou tremula ao lavabo, mas poderia orgulhar-se de si mesma. Dessa vez não desmaiou! Oh que ironia. A única vez que queria realmente perder os sentidos, manteve-se relativamente firme. Como isso foi possível?

"N-não chore! E-ela só se preocupa com você."

A Hyuuga respirou fundo, pensar que a senhora Uchiha fazia o que fazia porque a amava como uma filha acalmava Hinata um pouco. Passou uma água no rosto para se animar e esfriar as bochechas coradas. Caminhou rumo a porta do cômodo e quando sua mão destravou o trinco, a maçaneta foi girada pelo outro lado. E foi com surpresa que Hinata encarou a imagem de Itachi.

Instintivamente a garota recuou sem despregar os olhos perolados da figura máscula a sua frente. Olhar para aqueles olhos negros fizeram seu corpo se arrepiar por inteiro. Nem sequer percebeu que o moreno havia fechado a porta atrás de si e que se aproximava dela felinamente. Era a primeira vez que fixava o olhar sobre Itachi.

"Ele é tão lindo."

Hinata sentiu-se presa no negro daqueles olhos. "Intenso." Foi o que pensou antes da racionalidade dar lugar aos gestos instintivos da carne.

Deu mais um passo para trás e sentiu a parede fria encostar em sua pele, mas quando foi dar um passo a frente para evitar o contato gélido em suas costas, não havia mais espaço. Itachi já havia vencido a distância entre eles. O moreno não escondia todo o desejo que sentia por Hinata e fez questão de fazê-la sentir o quão necessitado dela ele estava. Deslizou as mãos com firmeza pela cintura da garota e lançou seu corpo sobre o dela, sempre observando e sentindo cada reação da mulher.

Assistiu fascinado o vermelho tingir a face da Hyuuga. Como aquilo pode prender tanto a sua atenção? Amava o vermelho provocante das mulheres com quem praticava sexo. Mas o vermelho que estava tão perto si era diferente. Não era intencional, não era vulgar. Era espontâneo, era cândido, era... puro? Seria isso possível? Realmente seria possível que existisse um vermelho puro? Itachi não queria acreditar que houvesse. A vida lhe ensinava que não. Mas não deixou de admirá-lo, ainda que não o compreendesse.

Acarinhou com os lábios as bochechas coradas da Hyuuga, num roçar calmo. A pele dela estava quente e ele queria sentir aquele calor. Distribuiu leves beijos por todo o rosto de Hinata até pressionar seus lábios contra os dela e afastar-se somente o suficiente para deleitar-se com a visão dela. A morena estava de olhos fechados, a merce do que ele quisesse fazer com ela. Um sorriso torto apareceu na face bonita de Itachi, um sorriso que significava que ele achava que ela não era tão diferente assim das outras mulheres. Olhou fixamente para a boca pequena e cheia de Hinata. A cor natural dos lábios já não estava mais escondida pelo tom rosado do batom. E o Uchiha não se surpreendeu em constatar que a boca era _naturalmente _vermelha.

Sedento, ele iniciou um beijo. A sensação proporcionada pela dança erótica de suas línguas foi além do estímulo carnal. Separaram-se para retomar o folego para outro beijo. Timidamente as mãos femininas subiram pelo corpo do Uchiha. Ao tocá-lo, ainda que por sobre a roupa, Hinata, inconscientemente, acarinhou Itachi mais profundamente que qualquer outra mulher. Por onde as pequenas mãos passavam o moreno sentia não só seu corpo acender-se mas também o coração aquecer-se. Esse calor súbito em seu peito assustou Itachi. O moreno separou-se da Hyuuga bruscamente, deixando Hinata atônita.

Os olhos negros a miravam com repulsa. Itachi rejeitou o calor carinhoso e acolhedor dos olhos brancos de Hinata. Não era o tipo de coisa que buscava para sua vida. Saiu rapidamente dali sem lançar um olhar sequer à garota.

Hinata se sentiu o pior dos seres. A rejeição fez com que sentisse um estranho gosto na boca. Os lábios que tinham despertado algo diferente em seu coração, acabaram por lhe dar o mais amargo dos beijos.

::::::::::::::

_Permaneceu quieto por um longo tempo, sinceramente, não saberia nem reconhecer as horas que se passaram. Sua pequena diversão consumia bem mais que apenas energia física. Sugava-lhe também os pensamentos. Só não arrancava de Itachi sua obsessão. Nada era forte o suficiente para libertá-lo do vermelho._

***continua***

* * *

N/A: Oi gentiii! Entonces dizei-me o que acharam deste capítulo. Estou necessitada de opiniões. Careço e muito dos vossos reviews. [;D] Façam uma garota além de boba, feliz!

Desculpem-me, ainda não era hora do hentai ItaHina! Mas fiquem já alertados que a acompanhante do Uchihalicios é importante pra história e sua identidade será revelada em breve. Guenta coração! Alguém arrisca um palpite? Morena, corpo bonito, desinibida, atlética [pra aguentar a posição], ops chega de dica.

Nesse capítulo houve uma passagem mais explicita sobre a questão das drogas. Pra ficar claro eu digo: Itachi é usuário de drogas sim. Mas não se aflijam, eu não pretendo massacrá-lo ou entendiar vocês com o tema. Afinal isto aqui não é um drama. Vou abordar isso fazendo um jogo de palavras criando interpretações ambíguas, podendo se referir à droga, ao sexo ou à Hinata. Ex: **H** é um dos codinomes pra Heroína e aqui refere-se tanto a droga quanto à **H**inata e também a famosa hora **H** do sexo. A idéia é tornar a Hinata numa droga na vida do Itachi, alterando a percepção dele sobre o mundo, fazendo dela a sua nova obsessão. Dessa maneira, ele vai encarar o problema das drogas de verdade.

Pulguinhas:

Qual vai ser a reação do Itachi pós beijo? [essa é séria u.u]

O que eles estavam comendo no jantar? [hushahushahusha]

Quem quer uma mãe postiça como a dona Mikoto? [¬¬']

Bom, no mais, ficarei feliz se vocês me deixarem reviews e terei o prazer de respondê-los.

.

Att.

Millah

Yupi! Mais duas reviews para mim! *mega sorriso*

**Hinasusa-linda!** fico extremamente feliz que você tenha gostado do capítulo anterior. Me diz ai se gostou deste, tá. Hehe sobre um triângulo ItaHinaSasu, muito pouco provável. Desculpa! Quando pensei em fazer o Sasuke próximo à Hinata, queria dar à ela uma amizade sólida e sóbria, para que ela possa ter estrutura para lidar com o Itachi. Obrigada por ler e comentar.

**HWinchester-linda!** ahhh que alívio que você gostou. Obrigada por apostar na fic logo no trailer e continuar acompanhando a história. O Itachi tá um safado mesmo rsrs. Só a Hinatinha e a dona Mikoto pra dar volta nele. Hum ainda não rolou a pegação entre o Itachi e a Hinata, eles se viram apenas nesse capítulo. Mas a intenção era fazer parecer que eram eles mesmos no hentai do capítulo anterior. Ah! Era uma pulguinha inútil a história do Sasuke e a Hinata com amizade coloria. Desculpa, eu fui má, reconheço. Ai ai ai eu também tô afim de um vestido vermelho, ainda mais esse que vem com um Itachi-top-de-linha junto. [*¬*] Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Como vocês fizeram a minha alegria transbordar com seus reviews vou dar um presentinho pra vocês que comentarem, no final da fic. Farei um capítulo de "Cenas excluídas" com ceninhas daquilo que vocês quiserem. Ok? Faço até o Itachi distribuir dúzias de vestidos vermelhos se vocês quiserem. n_n

**Itachi:** _Ei! Vai me explorar agora é? o/.\O_

**Milla: **_Com certeza, sweetheart. n_n_

_OBRIGADAÇO PARA AQUELES QUE LERAM,_

_FAVORITARAM, COLOCARAM EM ALERTA,_

_OU QUE SIMPLESMENTE FIZERAM OS HITS AUMENTAREM._

_VALEU MESMO!_


	4. Negação

N/A: Não deu pra postar antes do Natal =( Mas aqui está mais um capítulo e agora com legenda =D. Enjoy!

.

.

Narração normal:

_ **Merda!** - Itachi praguejou baixinho enquanto massageava as têmporas na tentativa de aplacar a forte dor de cabeça que teimava surgir no dia posterior à suas farras.

Narração de um Flash Back (Não necessariamente lembrança de alguém):

_A troca de carícias era intensa que não percebiam mais nada ao seu redor._

*Observação: o trecho em _itálico_ hj não é uma lembrança de ninguém, é apenas uma cena que rola quase que ao mesmo tempo que as outras, um passado muito muito recente por assim dizer. ;P

Pensamento do personagem:

"Eh, sorria Itachi, tem um Sasuke impaciente do lado de fora do seu apartamento."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fim da Legenda~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

.

.

_**Naruto **_não me pertence. A música _**Back off bicth**__**[1]**_ também não.

.

.

**Vestido Vermelho**

_Itachi U. & Hinata H._

.

.

_[By Millah-san]_

.

**Capítulo III**

_**Negação**_

.

.

.

"_**Uma de minhas parceiras, logo após o sexo, me falou que eu era uma droga. Enfureci-me de imediato. Porra! Quem a cadela achava que era pra falar que eu não sabia meter uma? Mas antes que eu descambasse pra violência pra cima dela, ela soltou uma risada e completou dizendo que eu era uma droga porque no começo eu a tomava aos poucos, dando a falsa sensação de que não iria fazer mal nenhum... Mas aí o pouco se tornava cada vez mais e mais até ela não conseguir mais se livrar de mim. Mas eu sempre posso me livrar dela."**_

::::::::::::

.

.

Água batia sobre a pele do belo corpo moreno. Felizes gotas contornavam os músculos bem delineados e demoravam o seu deslizar a caminho do chão como se fossem mãos femininas ávidas a sentir, provar e estimular cada pedacinho daquele homem. As mais espertas agarravam-se aos longos fios negros para aproveitarem por mais tempo a combania de Itachi.

O Uchiha gostava desse assédio. O carinho da água não era lacivo, embora um bocado ousado. Mas ainda assim renovava os seus ânimos e ajudava afastar, por hora, as sensações que outros _carinhos_ lhe provocavam.

_ **Awn...** - um gemido sôfrego ressoou nas paredes azulejadas do banheiro.

Itachi cerrou os olhos e suspirou. "Mas como _ela_ chegou até aqui?" Por um instante o moreno se perguntou. Mas o toque quente lhe interrompeu o raciocínio. O corpo feminino aconchegou-se às suas costas, os braços rodeando o quadril do moreno e as mãos aproveitando-se para arranhar a pele por onde passavam. "Oh menina, linda menina... você está tão perto, perto de me agradar."

Ele mantinha os olhos fechados, mas ainda assim via o rosto angelical nitidamente. "Oh sim! Sim!"

_ **Sim!** - Os seus pensamentos escapavam em palavras com tom de satisfação.

O vermelho tomando espaço do branco de uma maneira graciosa, inocentemente provocante. Mas inocência é algo que só as crianças possuem e Itachi não queria saber de jogos infantis, não mais.

"Está na hora de igualarmos o placar." Um sorriso safado formou-se nos lábios do Uchiha que só foi se aumentando conforme voltava-se para encarar a mulher que mexia intensamente com seus sentidos. "Senhorita H, você sente o fogo? Estou ardendo, por você."

_ **Cadela!** - vociferou atordoado. - **Puta imunda!**

Os olhos negros abertos apenas enxergavam o vazio de seu banheiro. Estava só. A raiva e frustração corroendo-lhe as veias, ou seria _ela_. Nem toda água que caia ininterruptamente do chuveiro lhe acalmava os nervos, ao contrário, pareciam agora açoitá-lo, trazendo-o de volta a realidade.

Olhou para as próprias mãos. Sentiu-se um adolescente que não conseguia controlar os hormônios. Nunca precisou de satisfazer-se. Sempre tinha uma puta em vermelho disposta a agradá-lo. Por que se masturbar, ainda mais pensando naquela ninfeta?

_ **Maldita!** - gritava enquanto desferia um soco contra a parede de azulejos negros. "Como aquela vadiazinha me fez isso?" Sua mente turva trabalhava em uma resposta que teimava não aparecer.

Permaneceu com a mão fechada em punho escorada na parede, de cabeça baixa sentindo o peso da água em suas costas largas. Os fios negros encharcados grudados no rosto lívido. O sangue parecia ter parado de circular, embora sentisse que a raiva corria a mais de cem quilômetros por hora em sua corrente sanguínea. O coração não movia-se no ritmo de seu cérebro.

"Alcame-se. Ela é apenas uma vadiazinha barata." A mente tentava se normalizar, ao menos trabalhar com calma, no mesmo ritmo em que o ar era aspirado e expirado por seu nariz. Um respirar lento, como se o ar fosse algo pesado e expeço demais. "Uma puta duma cadela infernalmente bela."

_ **Droga!** - praguejou sentindo-se fraco pela primeira vez em anos.

As pupilas dilatadas não viam o granito escuro do chão e sim os fios negros emoldurando aquela face angelical. Viam o branco perolado daqueles cativantes olhos. Viam o vermelho tingir o branco das bochechas de maneira graciosa. E o que ele via o fazia lembrar-se do calor em seu coração. Não queria acreditar que tudo o que sentiu fosse provocado por ela. Não podia ser. Ele era Itachi Uchiha, ela era apenas H. Não faria diferença nenhuma em sua vida. Todas elas nunca fizeram, não era mais umazinha sem importância que ia transformá-lo.

_ **Você não passa de uma vadiazinha, H. **- disse levantando a cabeça e encarando-se no box espelhado como se a imagem refletida fosse o demônio que lhe atormentava, a voz firme ressoando nas paredes do banheiro. - **Eu a tenho só pro meu prazer.**

Um sorriso maldoso relanceou na face bonita, dos olhos escapavam um brilho avermelhado, e as veias saltavam em seus braços. Não haveria momentos de paz na vida de Itachi se _ela_ não invadisse seu corpo e dominasse sua mente. Negar é inútil, sua vida corria na direção _dela_, de forma faminta e determinada.

Desligou o chuveiro e saiu do banheiro sem se quer importar-se de estar nu. Foi até a cômoda e de lá retirou uma boxer e vestiu. Estava quente, um verão absurdamente quente. Deixou o olhar vagar pelo quarto. Tudo estava na mais perfeita desordem. "Perfeito", pensou admirando o seu pequeno mundo. Atirou-se na cama desarrumada.

Procurava não pensar em nada aborrecedor. Poupava suas energias para gasta-las mais tarde, preferencialmente com curvas sinuosas parcamente vestidas de vermelho. Afinal, não desperdiçaria uma agradável noite de sexta-feira. Mas planos são desfeitos com a mesma facilidade em que são construídos.

Toques estridentes e constantes arrancaram Itachi da cama antes do previsto.

_ **Itachi, filho.** - "oh merda!" - **Vista uma roupa descente, estou indo ai.** - E a ligação encerrou-se antes mesmo que Itachi pudesse verbalizar uma palavra.

"Ela é vidente?" Pensou automaticamente ao olhar-se e conferir que estava somente de cueca. Franziu o cenho e soltou um suspiro resignado. "Até que demorou para dono Mikoto agir." Refletiu enquanto voltava para o quarto vestir-se.

.

::::::::::::

"_**Fique fora da minha cama, mulher. Fique longe da minha cabeça. Eu vou te esvaziar das minhas veias. Porque você não passa de uma cadela sardenta, H. Chame por outro nome, o meu é proibido pra você. Seu rosto é de anjo, mas você tem o amor de uma bruxa."**_

::::::::::::

_ Saía apressada de casa. Os longos cabelos escuros balançavam no ritmo de seu caminhar rápido. Os saltos ressoando no chão acizentado das calçadas de concreto. No belo rosto uma expressão determinada, tinha consciência de cada passo que dava. Sabia dos riscos, mas se a resposta fosse positiva, nada a deixaria mais satisfeita._

_ Reprisava mentalmente cada momento daquela noite, e isso só fazia sua ansiedade aumentar. Não se incomodava minimamente com a maneira com a qual se comportou. Era uma mulher de personalidade forte, que fazia aquilo que queria. Sempre foi assim, desde muito nova. Olhou o céu e vislumbrou que o azul estava escondido por espeças nuvens carregadas. Não demoraria a chover._

_ Apressou os passos até chegar ao ponto de táxi. Adentrou no veículo ignorando os gracejos que ouvia dos homens. Apenas se permitiu dar um sorriso curto. Indicou o endereço ao motorista e se acomodou no estofado do banco traseiro. Os olhos percorriam a cidade ao redor vislumbrando os inúmeros arranha-céus, o caminhar aleatório das pessoas e os outros veículos que transitavam nas avenidas._

_ A medida que se aproximava de seu destino sentia o coração bater mais veloz. Impossível manter-se indiferente frente a possibilidade que surgia em sua vida. Sorria esperançosa. Queria ver um sorriso sincero do belo rosto daquele homem._

::::::::::::

Nem se deu o trabalho de bater na porta, foi logo invadindo o apartamento tão conhecido. Jogou a bolsa sobre o sofá da sala e dirigiu-se para o corredor que dava acesso aos dormitórios da residência. Os olhos azuis reviraram-se em desaprovação a cena que captavam. Hinata esparramada na cama de casal, os longos fios bagunçados se espalhando pelas fronhas e lençol amarelos. E estrangulado por um dos braços da garota uma pelúcia do Garfield.

A morena ao perceber o movimento em seu quarto levantou a cabeça para descobrir quem estava entrando em seu ninho. Viu então que o invasor era do tipo fêmea, e que se tratava de Ino. Feito o reconhecimento a Hyuuga permitiu-se enfiar o rosto entre os travesseiros mais uma vez. "Talvez Ino-chan se canse se eu ignorá-la." "Detesto fazer isso, mas não tenho vontade pra nada." Pensou já começando a sentir remorso em não dar atenção a amiga.

Breves instantes de quietude no quarto. Só o ruido do ventilador no teto e as fungadas baixinhas da morena eram ouvidas no ambiente.

_ **Ah Hinata! Levanta dessa cama.** - a voz da Yamanaka chegava como uma ordem nos ouvidos de Hinata, mas ao invés de obedecer a morena se afundava mais em sua confortável cama.

"Pelo menos minha cama não me rejeita." Pensou enquanto ajeitava a cabeça melhor nos travesseiros macios e tentando concentrar-se em algo diferente da Yamanaka.

A semana toda Hinata andava mais calada do que de costume. Não se arrumava direito para ir trabalhar e parecia vigiar o relógio da loja aguardando a hora exata de ir embora. Estava muito distraída e evitava ficar a sós com a amiga.

Ino, por sua vez respeitou o silêncio da amiga. Defendeu Hinata dos comentários maldosos a respeito de sua aparência desleixada. Fingiu não notar as esquivas da morena durante o expediente de trabalho e até as fugas na hora de irem para casa. Coisa que sempre faziam juntas por morarem no mesmo prédio.

Mas por mais que a Yamanaka entendesse o jeito recluso de Hinata não ia deixar a morena sofrendo sozinha. Ino não era boba e sabia que algo havia acontecido na mansão Uchiha naquela segunda-feira. E como o estado da garota dos olhos perolados não melhorava de jeito algum, decidiu que estava na hora de intervir.

_ **Argh! HINATA!** - gritou irritada. Não despregava os olhos da amiga e vendo que esta não reagia enfurecia-se mais. - **Tire esse traseiro da cama agora mesmo garota.**

"Quem vê a Ino-chan pensa que ela é tão refinada. Mas isso é porque as pessoas não vêem que _classe_ que ela tem pra tratar a gente quando fica nervosa." Riu baixinho com o seu próprio pensamento e um segundo depois já estava se repreendendo. "Que coisa feia. Ela só esta tentando me ajudar."

No limite da paciência, Ino respirou fundo, metalizou uma joalheria, e um pouco menos alterada esforçando-se para que sua voz saísse num tom gentil declarou:

_ **Hina-chan, vamos, levante-se.** - crispou os lábios vendo a inércia da mulher a sua frente. Respirou fundo mais uma vez e continuou – **Escute querida, você não precisa me contar o que houve. Sem interrogatórios, prometo.** - disse fazendo figa com os dedos. - **Vou encomendar uma pizza pra nós duas.**

O orgulho ferido da Hyuuga queria dizer que não estava com fome, mas seu cérebro foi mil vezes mais veloz mandando o estomago da garota reclamar sonoramente por comida.

_ **Tu-tudo bem Ino-chan.** - declarou Hinata corada e ainda sem mexer um músculo pra sair da cama.

_ **Muito bem!** - disse a loira com um sorriso vitorioso. - **Então trate de levantar, passar uma água gelada no rosto porque você **_**realmente**_** está precisando...**

"Ok! Eu sei que não estou no meu melhor mais menos Ino-chan, ainda não virei uma velha desdentada. Nada contra idosos, acho até eles uma graça, mas não quero chegar na melhor idade tão cedo. Não consigo um namorado nem agora, imagine quando eu estiver enrugada. Ah! Eu quero chorar..."

_ **Combinado então senhorita Hyuuga?**

"A Ino-chan ainda estava falando comigo? Acho que eu devo dizer alguma coisa."

_ **Aham.** - balbuciou incerta se uma afirmação era a resposta certa. Mas vendo a expressão feliz da loira, acreditou que tinha acertado.

Ino saiu com um sorriso radiante do quarto da amiga e um olhar travesso. Tinha percebido que Hinata havia se distraído e não tinha prestado atenção em tudo que ela falou. Ótimo! Já tinha a arma perfeita para usar contra a Hyuuga para arrancá-la daquele estado letárgico e ainda descobrir o que fez a morena ficar assim.

O palpite da Yamanaka era um belo moreno de olhos profundamente negros. Uma pose altiva e atitudes arrogantes. Não acreditava que Hinata fosse realmente amiga de Sasuke Uchiha, o 'senhor cubo de gelo'. Será que aquele prepotente forçou sua amiga contar o fiasco que foi sua noite de domingo? Essa era a dúvida que martelava a cabeça da loira. Os olhos azuis escureceram-se de raiva ao pensar que aquele metido tivesse dito algo que magoasse Hinata.

Andou até a cozinha para ligar para a pizzaria. Conferiu o número no papelzinho preso à geladeira por um imã em forma de joaninha e agilmente discou. Fez o pedido e desligou o telefone. Decidiu esperar Hinata na cozinha mesmo. Apenas foi na sala para ligar o som, detestava o silêncio absoluto.

Enquanto isso, Hinata, com muito pesar, fazia sua parte no acordo. Pelo menos a que ela tinha ouvido. Levantou-se da cama e foi até o guarda-roupa separar um par de roupa limpo e depois rumou para o banheiro.

_ **AH!** - cobriu a boca com as mãos abafando o grito assustado. "Minha nossa! Eu e-estou ho-horível", pensou encarando-se no espelho. "Tenho que agradecer a Ino-chan depois."

Ino sorriu divertida. Da cozinha ouviu o grito de pavor da amiga.

_ **É Hina, essa você me deve.** - disse a loira para si mesma, já imaginando que a realização de o quão ruim a Hyuuga estava despertou a mesma do transe depressivo que vivia.

A campainha soou chamando a atenção de Ino.

_ **Nossa que rápido!** - disse enquanto encaminhava-se pra porta, já tirando da bolsa o dinheiro para pagar a pizza.

Entretanto, ao abrir a porta, não foi uma caixa de pizza que a Yamanaka viu. Parado à sua frente estava ninguém menos que o carrasco de sua melhor amiga: Sasuke Uchiha. Mal sabia Ino que estava endereçando ódio ao Uchiha errado.

_ **Escuta, Sasuke.** - começou uma furiosa Ino em tom acusador.- **Quem você pensa que é pra magoar a Hinata?** - o moreno permaneceu com o semblante sério, erguendo apenas uma sobrancelha.

Não estava entendendo o motivo da Yamanaka achar que ele magoou Hinata de alguma maneira. Pois se ele estava ali justamente para acalmar a amiga que saiu de sua casa muito abalada. Tinha demorado é verdade, pra procurar a morena, mas ele achou que Hinata precisaria de um tempo sozinha. O moreno tinha esperanças que fosse apenas a vergonha que mais uma vez dona Mikoto fez a jovem passar, mas uma vozinha lhe gritava que Itachi estava metido nisso.

Decidiu que o mais sensato a se fazer era esperar Ino falar até perder o folego.

_ **A Hina conheceu um carinha na balada, um tal de Shukako, Shikaru ou Shikamaru. Não interessa. Enfim, se interessou e foi pra casa com ele.** - nessa parte o moreno começou a prestar atenção na história. - **Eles deram uns amassos, só que o idiota DORMIU antes da hora e deixou a Hinatinha na vontade. Boa como sabemos que ela é, carregou o inútil pro quarto e depois foi embora.** - lançando um olhar raivoso e desafiador ao Uchiha, Ino continuou. - **Eu te pergunto Sasuke, o que raios você disse a respeito disso pra Hinata ficar depressiva a semana inteira? Porque eu não vejo nada demais nessa história, só que ela é constrangedora, sobretudo pra uma menina como a Hinata.**

Os olhos negros levemente arregalados fizeram a loira passar da histeria para a perplexidade. Pela nítida cara de surpresa do Uchiha, Ino percebeu que ele não sabia da história ainda e pior, ela tinha dito tudo. Amaldiçoou-se mentalmente por não ter mantido a língua quieta dentro da boca.

_ **Se** - começou vacilante. - **Se você não sabia disso, o que diabos aconteceu na sua casa pra ter acabado com o humor da Hinata?** - perguntou já voltando ao normal, apontando um dedo acusador para o moreno.

_ **Isso é o que eu quero descobrir, Yamanaka.** - respondeu seco e entrou no apartamento, deixando Ino atônita parada na porta.

::::::::::::

" _**Seu rosto é de anjo, mas você tem o amor de uma bruxa. Nunca pensei que eu pudesse ser uma espécie de demônio pra você. Só existia eu na minha vida até você aparecer. E como eu desejei que você sumisse."**_

::::::::::::

_ Já estava ficando impaciente, o trajeto estava demorando demais. E não era sua ansiedade falando, era apenas a constatação dos fatos. Remexia-se incomodada no banco do carro, verificava o caro relógio a cada cinco minutos, ajeitava os fios escuros com frequência. O explorador do taxista provavelmente devia estar pegando a rota mais longa. Abusado!_

_ _ Senhor! - chamou com a voz falsamente doce. - Por que estamos demorando tanto?_

_ _ Menina, parece que houve um acidente a dois cruzamentos a frente, estão redirecionando o tráfego. - respondeu o motorista educadamente._

_ _ Hump!_

_ Odiava ser chamada de menina, amenos que o adjetivo má viesse acompanhando. Adorava ouvir os caras com quem transava lhe chamarem de 'menina má'. Não era promiscua, apenas se entregava por inteiro se alguém lhe agradasse, contudo era muito exigente. E era por isso que estava disposta a ter mais um encontro com o moreno da última noitada._

_ Abriu a bolsa e retirou de lá um pequeno espelho. Analisou-se meticulosamente. Queria estar impecável quando o visse, por isso mudou de idéia quanto ao destino. Informou ao motorista o novo endereço e sentiu-se satisfeita com o novo plano que arquitetava. Seria algo mais sutil, mas marcante. Algo mais parecido com o estilo Hyuuga Hanabi._

::::::::::::

Abriu a porta já se amaldiçoando mentalmente por já saber quem exatamente estava do outro lado. Sua mãe não era exatamente o tipo de mulher que precisava no momento. Além do mais, se estivesse certo, e Itachi raramente errava em suas análises, a senhora Uchiha estava ali para o fazer lembrar-se daquela menina.

_ **Itachi!** - chamou-o em tom repreensor. - **Eu avisei que era para vestir uma roupa decente.** - declarou lançando ao filho um olhar contrariado. - **Isso,** - apontou para a camisa cuja estampa era uma mulher nua em pose 'sensual' - **não é apropriado pra receber sua mãe, mocinho.**

_ **Que seja!** - disse simplesmente e retirou a camisa expondo o torso nu. - **Esta muito calor mesmo. **- "Então é da dona Mikoto que o Sasuke herdou a habilidade de erguer a sobrancelha." - pensou divertido ao ver o soerguer de sobrancelha de sua mãe.

Vendo que o filho não iria por outra camisa, a mulher inspirou o ar com mais vontade e o liberou devagar. Uma técnica para conter o ímpeto de pôr o filho de bruços no colo e lhe dar umas tantas palmadas no bumbum. Itachi sempre foi um garoto genioso que, embora muito educado, não gostava de receber ordens, sobretudo de mulheres. Pois bem, Mikoto queria filhos de personalidade forte, ela os tinha.

"Ah kaa-san, achou que só a senhora se divertiria nessa visitinha? Não vou ficar de espectador do seu jogo, sou seu oponente."

_ **Tira esse sorriso sínico do rosto, menino.** - Mikoto, já totalmente no controle de suas emoções, ordenou. Voz mansa, mas firme. - **Quero conversar sobre algo sério com você, querido. **

O moreno apenas meneou a cabeça em concordância e então mãe e filho acomodaram-se no espaçoso sofá. A mulher correu os olhos ao seu redor inspecionando o apartamento do rapaz. Era impressão ou a cor vermelha reinava sobre móveis e artigos de decoração. Mikoto não gostou nem um pouco, mas aquilo era assunto pra outra conversa, em um outro dia.

_ **Filho, me escute. Você precisa de ajuda.** - declarou enquanto buscava contato com as mãos de Itachi, segurando-as entra as suas. Mikoto olhava seu primogênito com os olhos transbordando de ansiedade, carinho e determinação.

_ **...** - Itachi não sabia o que responder, basicamente por não aperceber-se de que ajuda precisava. "Mas do que raios ela esta falando?" Era a pergunta que martelava em sua cabeça. - **Hun? **- emitiu sem estar muito certo de que queria ouvir a explicação.

_ **Como hun? Hinata, querido. Estou falando daquela linda menina, que agora já é uma mulher encantadora.** - explicou calmamente a senhora Uchiha, sem perder um mínimo gesto sequer do filho.

Viu o cenho se franzir demonstrando irritação, viu as narinas se dilatarem e contrariem-se devido a respiração acelerada, viu a carranca raivosa se instalar no rosto masculino.

"Puta merda! Que inferno! Estou tentando tirar aquela cadela da minha cabeça e a dona Mikoto quer fazê-la fundir-se às minhas artérias. A merda com a maldita H. Sasuke não deve estar com ela por ser gay ou coisa parecida. Ele deve é ter percebido que ela é uma cadela."

Mikoto viu todos os sinais que precisava para ter a certeza de que Itachi precisava sim, da sua ajuda. Tinha conhecimento do estilo boêmio de vida do filho mais velho, e para homens assim, largar os vícios da juventude era tarefa muito árdua. Sabia também que Itachi carregava uma ferida mal curada no coração, pois ela mesma tinha uma profunda cicatriz...

No jantar de família passado, observou os discretos olhares lançados à primogênita dos Hyuugas. E coração de mãe não se engana, viu nos olhos do filho o mesmo sentimento demonstrados tempos atrás em uma ocasião semelhante. Inquietou-se a princípio, mas sabia que Hinata jamais seria igual a _outra_. E percebeu que somente Hinata seria capaz de alcançar Itachi. Céus! No fim daquela noite agradeceu imensamente por Sasuke ter a garota apenas como amiga.

_ **O quê aquela** - "Droga!" Mordeu na língua ao pensar em um insulto para chamar a Hyuuga - **aquela ninfeta tem haver comigo?** - perguntou entredentes.

Mikoto ainda segurava as mãos do filho e diante da reação, já esperada, de negação começou acarinhar suavemente Itachi. O moreno fez menção de recuar e interromper o contato, mas o olhar amoroso de sua mãe o manteve inerte.

"Como ela consegue ainda ter esse sorriso doce depois de tudo que aconteceu?"

Não conseguiria vencê-lo hoje, mas precisava fazer seu lance e o moreno já havia lhe dado uma brecha.

_** Ninfeta? **- Parou por um momento como se analisasse a palavra, repetindo o vocábulo para si mesma. - **Bom, se a chama assim é porque ela já andaste rodeando os seus sonhos. Alegro-me.** - e sorriu sapeca.- **Mas não precisa me contar como foi seus encontros com Hinata no mundo da fantasia. Espero que tenha trocado os lençóis no dia seguinte.** - completou séria.

"Mulher você tem sorte de ser minha mãe, porque sinceramente estou muito tentado a matar-te."

Levantou rapidamente do sofá soltando as mãos de sua mãe com certa rudeza. Queria afastar-se daquela mulher ou acabaria por cometer um crime. E não era isso que queria. Caminhou rumo a cozinha e da sala de estar Mikoto pode ouvir os nomes feios que saiam da boca do moreno.

_ **Ora! Esse eu não conhecia. **- Disse levemente surpresa ao ouvir um dos palavrões. Surpresa, mas não chocada. Poucas coisas abalavam a mama Uchiha.

"Mas que monte de MERDA! Como ela consegue mexer tanto com a minha cabeça? INFERNO!" Cerrou os olhos e massageou as têmporas. Buscou apoio no tampo de granito da pia. Precisava se acalmar para acabar o mais rápido possível com aquela visita. "Só vou me ver livre dela se eu deixá-la terminar essa conversa inútil."

Abriu o armário e pegou a cartela de aspirina. Destacou uma dráguea. "Melhor duas." Pensou e fez. Engoliu a seco o remédio e voltou para a sala, encontrando lá Mikoto sentada tranquilamente, foleando uma de suas revistas. "Ao menos sei que o legado Uchiha da impassibilidade vem dela." Riu torto reconhecendo na mãe suas próprias características.

_ **Ofereça a sua ajuda ao Sasuke.** - Sentiu um incomodo atingir-lhe o estomago e um gosto amargo subir-lhe até a boca. Por reflexo levou a mão aos lábios e instantaneamente lembrou-se do beijo. "Porra!" Abaixou rapidamente a mão. - **Seu garotinho é que parece não saber levar uma mulher pra cama.**

"Sasuke que faça bom proveito daquela putinha vestida de anjo. Mas que porra! É só pensar naquela vadia que meu corpo já começa a doer. Vai pro inferno cadela! Não quero nem mais uma dose sua."

_ **Pretendo dar um jeito em seu irmão também, mas preciso encontrar a garota certa pra ele antes. Por agora vou concentrar meus esforços em você.** - Levantou-se encarando os olhos do moreno.

"Que sorte a minha! A cada dia que passa você fica cada vez mais chata dona Mikoto."

_ **E por acaso você acredita que encontrou uma mulher certa pra mim, **_**mãezinha**_**? Ou apenas esta querendo me empurrar aquela menina porque o Sasuke não consegue tê-la? **- "Ou já a teve até se cansar." - **Divertir-me com vagabundas é uma coisa, mas envolver-me com elas jamais. **- Cuspiu as palavras como se elas queimasse-lhe a língua.

A senhora Uchiha captou a dor nos olhos de seu primogênito. Magoas do passado ainda o controlavam. Era melhor não aborrecê-lo mais, ajudá-lo seria uma tarefa longa e para ser feita aos poucos. Por hora fica satisfeita em confirmar suas suspeitas de que sua amada filha postiça havia despertado a atenção de Itachi.

Ignorou os insultos mascarados dirigidos a Hinata. Esperava por esse comportamento, afinal, Itachi parecia-se mais com o pai do que ela ou o filho gostariam. Homens sérios que detestavam expor sentimentos e carências. Mas ao negarem, expunham à Mikoto que eles também eram humanos.

_ _**Ela **_**não era especial.** - Disse se dirigindo à porta do apartamento e voltando-se para olhar o rosto do filho mais uma vez. Itachi soube exatamente de quem Mikoto se referiu com 'ela'. - **Você vai perceber que Hinata é a garota perfeita pra você.** - sorriu pequeno ao visualizar a cara desconfiada e confusa do moreno. - **Não vou listar as qualidades dela, querido. Não vou fazer o serviço pra você. **

"Exatamente como imaginei. Kaasan não age como as outras mulheres que não se cansariam de listar as tais 'qualidades' da moça. Mas isso não vai fazer diferença nenhuma. Não vou me envolver com aquela Hyuuga. O que ela tem pra me dar todas as outras mulheres também tem: uma noite de sexo."

Mikoto saiu do apartamento do filho fechando a porta atrás de si, deixando Itachi reflexivo, assim como ela queria. Anotou mentalmente que a primeira etapa de seu plano estava cumprida, pois se bem conhecia o filho, e ela conhecia, assuntos inacabados iam ficar martelando o juízo dela até que se findassem. Itachi constantemente dava provas de que não era uma pessoa de esquecer qualquer coisa que fosse e a prova maior era a maneira deturpada com que se envolvia com as mulheres.

"Não preciso do amor de uma vadia. Apenas sexo é o que elas tem a dar. Se isso é o amor que você quer pra minha vida, mãe, eu estarei melhor morto."

Os pés tocavam a madeira do chão conduzindo o Uchiha ao seu quarto. Depois da fatídica conversa com sua mãe cresceu inconscientemente a vontade de apossar-se _dela, _senti-la uma vez mais. Não importava a dor física se sua mente estivesse no nirvana.

::::::::::::

_ A figura de uma bonita moça saía apressada de um taxi parado perto do meio-fio. Bateu a porta do carro com força desnecessária e nem se deu o trabalho de escutar as queixas do motorista. Entrou a passos rápidos no elegante edifício cortando o saguão e a recepção sem se importar de ver os rostos que confusos e admirados das pessoas. Se não estivesse tão preocupada de chegar àquele apartamento, teria visto um par de olhos negros acompanhando seus movimentos._

_ _ Por que diabos mulheres gostam de vestidos vermelhos? - Sasuke se perguntou._

***continua***

N/A: Oxe esse capítulo foi trabalhoso. A partir de agora as emoções do Uchihalicios vão se misturar com as alucinações geradas no uso e no período de abstinência entre as doses de drogas. Vou tentar não dramatizar muito, mas é uma situação delicada, não dá pra tapar o sol com a peneira. Aviso sobre o uso de palavrões, gestos obscenos e violentos. Não é atoa q a fic é rate M. Não genti, o Itachi não vai bater na Hinata. Mas vai massacrar o juízo da coitada. Não me matem por eu botar o Shikamaru na fita. É que eu achei que pro sexo frustrado da Hinatinha ele era perfeito. Tipo,eu não ia fazer a Hyuga sair com bêbados {tá, ela vai se envolver com um drogado, mas é pro bem do meu Itachi lindo}.

Esclarecimentos:

Bom acho que geral imaginou o hentai ItaHina, mas não foi. Era Itachi & Hanabi. Acredito que o que tenha levado vocês a pensarem assim foi: primeiramente a sequência da narração em que dá entender que a Hinata estava contando pra Ino o que aconteceu com ela. Segundo é o nervosismo da Hina ao perceber que alguém estava chegando na loja, e vocês identificaram o sujeito como sendo o Itachi, pois seguindo a narração, depois do hentai, tinha o Uchiha comprando o vestido. Acertei? Bom, todos esses detalhes foram premeditados. É difícil fazer uma história interessante em todos os capítulos, como sou nova no ramo da escrita [só comecei esse ano por causa da minha monografia] pensei que estas pontas soltas pudessem se encaixar ao longo dos capítulos, pra q a história se interligue num todo. Não teria graça se tudo fosse revelado de uma só vez. Então, acho q essa explicação abre mais dúvidas: de quem a Hinata se escondeu? E pq a Hinata não viu o Itachi na loja? A Hinata se escondeu do Neji. Motivo: assédio sexual XP [mentira] Não vou entregar esse bafão. E a Hina não viu o Itachi pq eram lojas diferentes. O Itachi não comprou o vestido onde a Ino e a Hinata trabalham. Ok? Com essa de dizer que o hentai não era ItaHina, vocês ficaram curiosas quanto ao que a Hinata fez. Confesso que o q aconteceu com ela não tem importância nenhuma pra fic, nem tinha pensado em alguma quando escrevi os capítulos I e II. Só fui pensar em algo depois de ler a review de vocês querendo saber o que houve. Então achei justo com vocês colocar na fic o q rolou. Não detalhei a cena pq não tinha contexto pra por, a Hina já estava em outro sofrimento: a rejeição do Itachi. O jeito q achei foi fazer a Ino jogar tudo na cara do Sasuke. Outra coisa que queria comentar é sobre os trechos em itálico. Eles são fatos recentes, alguns quase que como cenas simultâneas, como foi o deste capítulo. Não são obrigatoriamente lembranças de alguém. Só narrarão um passado distante quando eu revelar o motivo da obsessão do Itachi, mas daí eu aviso no capítulo. Minha nossa! Se eu tiver esquecido de alguma coisa me perguntem. No mais acho que é só. Obrigada por lerem e terem paciência comigo. Vocês são lindas(os)!

[1] _**Back off bicth**_ [Cai fora cadela] é uma música dos _Guns'n'Roses_, não é das mais famosas, por isso resolvi por uma observação. Encaixa mais com a primeira parte do capítulo, a fase de negação do Itachi, querendo tirar a Hinatinha a qualquer custo da cabeça. Tadinha, foi xingada de cada nome feio. =(

Ahhh! Hj não tem pulguinha ToT. Tô achando que nessa de deixar pulguinha tô arrumando é sarda pra me coçar o.o?

Bom, é isso! Ficarei feliz se vocês me deixarem reviews e terei o prazer de respondê-los.

.

.

Att.

Millah

.

.

.

Gentiiiiii! *choro emocionado* *funga* Vocês não sabem como eu estou feliz. Imaginem seu eu já estava contente com as reviews dos dois primeiros posts, pensem como eu estou extasiada com a multiplicação de reviews que aconteceu no cap 2. É de deixar qualquer um doido de alegria. *sorriso estilo Coringa, não dá pra parar de sorrir* É felicidade demais. E me ajudou muito, pq na semana em q coloquei o cap anterior on foi a semana de apresentar meu TCC. Seus comentários salvaram esta maluca aqui de uma morte por estresse rs, sério. Obrigadaaaaaaaa...

**Fran!** Ufa! Que bom q vc gostou dos capítulos. Valeu por acreditar na fic logo no trailer. n_n. Bem, a intensão de escrever assim é fazer com que os 'flash back' sirvam de passagem para os pontos de vista dos personagens e fazer a transição das mudanças de cenas. Rs Sobre o Itachi-lindo-kun a vida dele eu não queria pra mim, e posso dizer que a trilha sonora da fic (embora eu não coloque a letra das músicas no texto, explicitamente), serão de maioria esmagadora do Guns, pois eu tbm acho q muitas se encaixam na história. Sim, sim, eu tbm amo Rocket Queen e tenho planos de um capitulo baseado nela assim tbm como You Could be Mine. =D . Sasuke e Hinata é o seguinte: lidar como Itachi não vai ser tarefa fácil, portanto a Hinata vai precisar de um suporte. Como o Sasuke é um personagem sério, centrado, auto-suficiente, fiz com que a Hinatinha admirasse essas características, assim como a Hinata original do tio Kishi admira o Naruto, só q claro sem o amor platônico. Como a Hyuuga é tímida colocá-la perto do Sasuke estupidamente sexy dá um tempero a mais na história. Sinceramente, eu não tenho explicação pra ter feito a Mikoto assim, foi um surto mesmo. Mas foi algo que para os meus planos caiu bem, afinal assim como a Hinata, a Mikoto é importante quando a questão é os vícios do Itachi. Q bom q gostou da forma de abordar o tema, é um alívio pq eu realmente tinha medo de ficar algo chato e massacrante. Kkk Pq eu imaginei q iriam correr de uma dona Mikoto assim? Ah é! É pq eu corro da minha mãe (qnd ela tem esses surtos) e das minhas tias. Sobre as lembranças, desculpa, a intensão era fazer todos pensarem que era a Hina se esbaldando. Digo que bem que a Hina tentou ter uma alucinante noite de sexo, só que ela escolheu o parceiro errado xP. Seu pedido está anotado e o Neji esta nos meus planos sim. Obrigada por seus elogios, por ler e comentar a minha história. Bjks!

**Jane Nylleve!** O Itachi rejeitar a Hinatinha foi de partir o coração mesmo. Mas a fic só tá no começo e eles vão ter muito tempo de convivência e eu vou explicar ao decorrer da história o porquê do Uchihalicios não estar preparado para abraçar a Hina e não largá-la mais. Adianto que está ligado à razão da obsessão dele por vestidos vermelhos, sexo e o vício das drogas. Ahh o lance do Itachi pensar na possibilidade do Sasuke ser gay, outra viajem da minha cabeça. É que eu quero que a história não fique dramática, tensa, quero manter um nível de humor. E falando a verdade me deu vontade e eu zuei o Sasuke um pouquinho. Vou tentar não demorar. n.~ Obrigada por ler e comentar. Bjks!

**Cathi!** Você acertou é ela mesma. Oh ! Desculpa a falta de legenda. Mas o _"itálico"_ é sempre passado, portanto, o hentai do primeiro capítulo era uma lembrança do Itachi, assim como os trechos narrando a passagem da Sakura pelo escritório do moreno e depois o Itachi no apartamento dele se drogando, também é flash back. Entendeu amora? Mais uma vez desculpa. E qualquer dúvida pode perguntar meeesmo. ;D Obrigada por ler e comentar. Bjks!

**Hinasusa! **Hohou ! Que palpite certeiro menina. É a Hanabi e o Itachi sim. Que legal que tenha gostado do jeito das alusões ao H, foi o jeito que eu pensei pra deixar junto e misturado o Itachi, a Hinata e as drogas sem ficar dramático demais. E um verdadeiro milagre essa idéia ter saído dessa minha cabeça avoada rs. Ahh aos poucos vou revelando as coisas e se a sua curiosidade não for satisfeita é só falar. Tá ai mais um capítulo. Obrigada por ler e comentar. Bjks!

**HWinchester! **Ai ai eu fico tão feliz em saber que está gostando. A Hinata só passou por uma tentativa frustrada (mto frustrada xP) de encontro que preferia não comentar com ninguém neh rs. Ah! O Sasuke não foi muito sensível rs, daí o 'cavalo'. É uma gíria comum na minha região. Hahaha eu tava com vontade de zuar o Sasuke daí eu usei o Itachi pra isso, implicância entre irmãos, básico ne. Tbm axo que qualquer homem que conheça a Hinata e não sinta-se atraido por ela deve ser gay. Eh uma Mikoto dessas não é boa nem pra conhecida rs, foi um idéia doida que apareceu na minha cabeça. Rsrs mães são tudo de bom, mas em se tratando de assuntos pessoais nossos elas são melhores caladinhas u.u Palpites interessantes, mas não, o hentai foi Hanabi e Itachi. Diferente, mas necessário pra fazer a Hinata ir de encontro ao Itachi. Ta aí mais um capítulo, espero que goste. Obrigada por ler e comentar. Bjks!

**Gabi!** Ain que fofa! Que bom que você gostou =3 . Hoho eu de heroína rs. Obrigada por ler e comentar. Bjks!

**Susan!** Bom está aí a continuação, espero que curta! Fique a vontade pra dar sua opinião. Obrigada por ler e incentivar a continuação. Bjks!

_OBRIGADAÇO PARA AQUELES QUE LERAM,_

_FAVORITARAM, COLOCARAM EM ALERTA,_

_OU QUE SIMPLESMENTE FIZERAM OS HITS AUMENTAREM._

_VALEU MESMO!_

_BOAS FESTAS GENTIIII!_


	5. Branco

_**Fala**; "pensamento"; _flash back_ ou_ cenas simultâneas._

*Observação: a_ narração em itálico_ hj é o trajeto que o Itachi fez antes de chegar na boate, portanto mais um _flash back_ recente.

.

.

.

.

_**Naruto **_não me pertence. A música _**You could be mine**_ também não.

.

.

**Vestido Vermelho**

_Itachi U. & Hinata H._

.

.

_[By Millah-san]_

.

**Capítulo IV**

_**Branco**_

.

.

.

"_**É estranho como você está sempre relacionada ao meu prazer, senhorita H, mesmo quando eu sei que você só faz perturbar a minha mente. Sinto seu cheiro e o meu corpo inteiro entorpece e a minha mente vai de encontro a você. Morte, raiva, arrependimento e dor. Disso tudo eu entendo. Mas você me mostra outras emoções, até mesmo piores que estas. Sentir-me preso a você é algo que me dilacera. Não sei quando, mas comecei desesperadamente pedir que você saísse da minha vida, mas você se afundava mais e mais em mim. Eu já não era eu mesmo longe de você, H, e perto eu me torno outra pessoa."**_

::::::::::::

.

.

Os longos fios negros estavam espalhados pelo mármore azul do deck da banheira. Faziam uma boa quantidade de minutos que Hinata estava em seu banheiro, dividindo a atenção entre o banho e os recentes acontecimentos afetivos. Tudo o que sentiu naquela noite ainda estava forte demais para simplesmente esquecer ou apenas ignorar.

Afundou-se mais um pouco permitindo que a água morna cobrisse-lhe até os lábios e fechou os olhos para apreciar o calorzinho acarinhar-lhe o rosto níveo. As memórias lhe atingiram imediatamente. Onde agora apenas água lhe tocava, antes estavam os lábios dele, aquela boca fria escovando as bochechas fazendo com que seu corpo inteiro reagisse ao contato.

Hinata talvez não conseguisse descrever com clareza o que sentiu naqueles breves minutos com Itachi, mas retinha na memória cada detalhe daquela experiência, infelizmente, única. "Por quê?" Lembrava-se de ter se sentido acuada com a aproximação do moreno e ao mesmo tempo desejosa de tê-lo junto a si. "Que loucura é essa?" Pensar naqueles olhos negros e no corpo másculo se impondo sobre o seu fez Hinata imergir completamente na banheira.

Quando colocou novamente a cabeça para fora da água, os toques do Uchiha ainda não tinham sido lavados do seu corpo e mente. Aquilo estava a frustrando. Fitou a parede azul a sua frente sem realmente enxergá-la. Olhava para suas memórias, rejeição era uma das coisas que Hinata nunca aceitaria bem. Doía demais, _todas_ as vezes. Mas tinha algo mais incomodando. Não estava segura, mas podia dizer que a última coisa que viu na escuridão dos olhos de Itachi foram lampejos de dor.

"O que foi que eu fiz de errado?"

Leves batidas na porta do banheiro impediram Hinata de continuar a reprise daquelas cenas com Itachi. Balançou a cabeça para os lados pra sair por completo do transe e concentrar-se naquilo que estava acontecendo a sua volta. Completando as batidas sobre a madeira veio a tão conhecida voz chamando-lhe o nome.

_ **Hinata!** "Sa-sasuke-kun!" Um breve suspiro escapou dos lábios da Hyuuga. "Eu sabia que ele viria me ver. Ah céus! Eu só faço aborrecer todos." Pensou desanimada acreditando ser um fardo para seus amigos.

_ **U-um minuto, Sasuke-kun, e eu a-acabo.** - disse já se levantado da banheira buscando a toalha para se secar o mais rápido possível. Não queria aborrecer mais o amigo fazendo-o esperar.

Desceu os dois degraus do deck cuidadosamente e deu uma olhada a sua volta. Parecia que algo estava faltando.

"Oh não!"

Não iria admitir nem que sofresse a tortura chinesa da água[1], mas estava nervoso. E era difícil Sasuke se sentir assim. Coincidentemente, todas as raras ocasiões em que se sentia desconfortável por não saber exatamente como agir, Hinata era o centro da situação toda. Soltou um suspiro e deixou a cabeça se apoiar na madeira da porta.

Depois daquele fiasco de jantar de família, Sasuke soube que Hinata precisaria de um tempo sozinha, até que não se sentisse desconfortável com sua companhia. Conhecia a menina desde sempre, sabia o que precisava ser feito para as coisas novamente tomarem o rumo correto. Então, por que, ali tão perto dela, já não tinha certeza do que dizer e fazer?

_ **Droga! **- praguejou baixinho.

Já não bastava a suspeita de que o idiota do seu irmão estava por trás das inúmeras lágrimas que saltavam daquelas pérolas quando Hinata saiu de sua casa, sem mesmo aceitar que ele a trouxesse-se para a casa, agora tinha o estranho incômodo gerado pela descoberta que _SUA_ amiga sentiu-se atraída por um imbecil dorminhoco. O que infernos estava acontecendo? Ele era Sasuke Uchiha, um legítimo Uchiha. Ele não devia se sentir intimidado por uma mulher. Talvez só sua mãe, afinal, é dela o sangue Uchiha.

Viu a maçaneta da porta mexer-se e rapidamente afastou-se ficando parcialmente encoberto pelas sombras de alguns móveis. Sasuke soergueu uma das sobrancelhas negras ao notar que a porta abriu somente o necessário para Hinata colocar a face extremamente corada para fora do banheiro. Ela ainda não tinha o visto, parecia estar preocupada procurando alguma coisa.

"E agora Hinata? Vamos ver aonde você deixou suas roupas. Por favor Kami-sama, que tenha ao menos me lembrado de tirá-las do guarda-roupa." A Hyuuga choramingava em pensamento.

O Uchiha mais novo a observava intrigado e levemente curioso. A medida em que a morena se esforçava mais para examinar o quarto a procura de suas roupas, ela ia se descuidando da porta e a mesma ia abrindo revelando mais do corpo da Hyuuga.

Se dissesse que nunca havia reparado na amiga com os olhos analíticos de um homem, Sasuke estaria mentindo deslavadamente. A garota tinha um corpo de enlouquecer com suas curvas acentuadas, nas proporções e lugares certos. Não foi nem uma nem duas vezes que, principalmente na adolescência, o moreno fantasiou lascivamente com a amiga. Contudo, com a convivência, aprendeu a se controlar, priorizando a forte amizade entre eles.

Mas não havia controle nenhum no mundo que segurasse a explosão de hormônios em sua corrente sanguínea frente a visão que estava tendo. Era como se Hinata estivesse fazendo um strip-tease só para ele. A porta fazia as vezes do sobretudo, sendo tirado dolorosamente de forma lenta, revelando a textura leitosa da pele alva. A toalha de um vermelho vinho substituía a altura uma provocante lingerie, que embora moldada ao corpo instigava-o a imaginar como seria sem aquele pedaço de pano.

Ooh! Comprimiu os lábios com força para não deixar nenhum som escapar. Até a música que Ino escutava lá na sala parecia fazer a mulher que observava mover-se sensualmente.

"Não está sobre a cama. Nem sobre as poltronas ou a mesinha próximas a janela. Talvez sobre o criado-mudo... Não. Ah! Será que caiu no chão?" Concentrou-se tanto procurando as roupas que, Hinata acabou se esquecendo do motivo de estar tão ansiosa por vestir-se. Tanto que entrou completamente no quarto, ignorando a presença de Sasuke e o fato de estar apenas envolta por uma toalha.

"Achei!"

Sasuke, definitivamente não estava preparado para o que aconteceu a seguir.

A morena agarrou a cabeceira da cama e desceu o corpo em um único movimento, de maneira que suas torneadas pernas ladeassem o pé do móvel, expondo as coxas grossas, e os cabelos negros deslizassem sobre os ombros nus.

Sasuke já não estava vendo as coisas como elas realmente eram, a fantasia em sua mente tornou-se demasiado real. Não percebeu que Hinata agachou-se para pegar uma muda de roupas do chão e que depois de segurá-las, levantou-se com sua elegância natural. Os olhos negros visualizaram uma mulher belíssima erguer-se sensualmente. Subiu o olhar percorrendo as pernas e as nádegas arredondadas. Assistiu em total fasíneo os longos fios molhados retornarem às costas apenas com um sutil movimento.

Respirar já não era algo tão fácil pra o jovem Uchiha.

"O que foi isso?" Perguntou-se ao ouvir um ruído dentro de seu quarto. "Oh Céus! E-eu esqueci que o Sa-sasuke-kun estava aqui." Deu uma discreta olhada atrás de si e reconheceu de imediado o vulto do amigo e corou furiosamente. "Que v-vergonha!" Fechou os olhos e apertou a roupa fortemente contra seu corpo. "O que eu faço agora? Ele está tão calado."

Abriu um olho e depois o outro. Arriscou-se a olhar para o moreno mais uma vez. "Ele está de olhos fechados. Que gracinha Sasuke-kun." Sorriu pequeno, acreditando que o amigo em momento algum estava a encarando. "Ficou calado só pra não me constranger. Assim que me viu sair deve ter fechado os olhos, também quem iria querer olhar pra ..."

Ou sangue em excesso nas bochechas causava alucinações ou o que os olhos perolados da Hyuuga estavam vendo era Sasuke morder os lábios para conter um gemido. Arregalou mais os orbes ao identificar o volume nas calças do moreno.

_ **Oh!** - tapou a boca com as duas mãos assim que o som escapou de sua boca, deixando as roupas caírem ao chão. Correu e trancou-se no banheiro de novo.

Hinata deixou as costas deslizarem sobre a madeira até sentar-se no chão frio.

"C-como? Sasuke-kun ficou da-daquele jeito p-por mim? Oh meu Kami!"

_ **Awn!** - "Nunca pensei que o Sasuke me via assim, como mulher." Um sorriso diferente enfeitou a face da Hyuuga. "Por que raios eu estou mordendo os lábios? Pára de pensar besteiras. Ele é homem, e eu estava praticamente nua... C-como deve ser o Sasuke-kun nu?"

**"Até hoje não entendo como o Sasuke ainda não fez de você minha nora."** As palavras de Mikoto invadiram seus pensamentos.

E para explicar o porquê disso não ter acontecido bastava apenas uma palavra: amizade.

_ **Hinata!** - esforçou-se para que sua voz saísse normal. - **Outra hora a gente conversa. Não se preocupe, eu estou bem.** - fez uma pausa esperando que a garota respondesse e quando nenhum som foi ouvido completou, lembrando-se do que Ino havia lhe dito. - **Você é linda, Hinata. Nunca pense o contrário. E sei que existe alguém especial pra você.**

::::::::::::

_ Não ia ficar parado deixando o som da voz de sua mãe ressoar na sua cabeça. "Você precisa de ajuda." Ridículo! Nunca precisou da ajuda para conquistar nada em sua vida. Era um homem extremamente competente em muitas áreas, e se eventualmente errasse em suas escolhas, suportava as consequências sozinho. Sempre foi forte e era por isso que estava vivo. Dependia apenas de si, 'confiar nos outros enfraquece-nos, nos torna tolos manipuláveis'. Lembrou-se de ter dito isso à Sasuke, uma vez._

_ Levantou-se devagar da cama e foi em direção ao guarda-roupa de onde separou uma camiseta e calça. Iria aproveitar a noite a sua maneira. __Satisfazer-se-ia com uma das milhares de damas de vermelho da cidade._

_ Deixou as torneadas pernas escorregaram-se, uma após a outra, no jeans escuro fazendo com que a peça de roupa ganhasse os contornos de suas coxas e quadril. Cobrindo o cós da boxer que teimava sobressair-se ao jeans, veio a regata caqui. O blazer marrom terminava a combinação das roupas e ocultava-lhe as marcas dos braços._

_ Em poucos minutos já estava na garagem destrancando o seu carro. Acomodou-se no banco defronte ao volante e permitiu-se recostar a cabeça no encosto. Fechando os olhos por instantes, concentrando apenas em seu respirar. Mas sem o menor esforço lá estava ela. Inundando os pensamentos do moreno. Abriu os olhos e o seu olhar transmitia sua determinação em afastá-la de si, da sua vida. Ligou o som, mas o volume alto não era para curtir a música, era apenas mais uma maneira de impedir que o branco pérola não o atingisse._

_ Afinal, Itachi Uchiha era apenas mais um frio destruidor de corações, e se tivesse a chance, partiria o daquela garota em dois._

_ _Vadia! - murmurou antes de sair acelerando seu carro._

::::::::::::

Não era uma tarefa difícil para os olhos negros tão treinados encontrar suas famosas presas. Mesmo com seu padrão seletivo quanto às suas transas, Itachi não tinha problemas em encontrar parceiras de uma noite. Mas hoje as coisas estavam ligeiramente diferentes. O moreno procurava por um tipo ainda _mais_ específico. A dama desta sexta-feira teria que ter cabelos negros, pele alva, olhos claros e um corpo escultural.

_ **Nossa, como estamos exigentes esta noite.** - Itachi apenas relanceou um olhar ao colega e voltou sua atenção às moças que frequentavam a badalada boate 'Anjos'. Kisame alargou o sorriso debochado, exibindo os dentes ligeiramente pontiagudos.

_ **O 'tubarão-men' tem razão, un.** - intrometeu-se outro rapaz. - **Já devem ter passado na sua frente uma dúzia daquelas vadias de vermelho que você tanto gosta e você nem demorou o olhar sobre elas, un.**

"Será que esses imbecis não acham nada mais interessante pra fazer do que ficar analisando a minha caça. Porra!" Baixou as pálpebras e tornou a abrí-las lentamente, queria manter-se calmo. Aquela noite Itachi tinha uma idéia fixa. "De alguma maneira eu vou ter você, senhorita H." Crispou os lábios em desgosto ao perceber o caminho de seus pesamentos. Não estava gostando da frequência com que pensava _nela_.

_ **Pirralho já avisei pra não me chamar assim.** - ralhou Kisame. Deidara, o rapaz loiro, apenas deu de ombros murmurando 'Un!'.

Itachi continuou analisando cada mulher daquele local, ficando alheio a discussão dos colegas. E foi levemente interessado que o Uchiha seguiu um grupo de amigas se levantar de uma das mesas e ir em direção a pista de dança. Deidara e Kisame, bem menos discretos que o moreno, também prestaram atenção naqueles três pares de pernas torneadas. Com poucos movimentos ao ritmo da batida eletrônica, as três morenas ganharam destaque entre os outros corpos que se sacudiam. Dançavam bem junto, lançando olhares sugestivos umas as outras e aos homens que as encaravam boquiabertos.

"Interessante."

_ **Hey, Itachi!** - Chamou o loiro. O Uchiha apenas moveu a cabeça demonstrando que estava ouvindo e então Deidara continuou.- **Você acha que elas, un, fazem aquilo juntas?**

"Estúpido! Não é capaz de reconhecer os truques dessas putas."

_ **Idiota!** - vociferou o grandão Kisame.- **Elas só fazem isso pra chamar atenção. O que dá muito certo. Cadelas! Já me deu um tesão da porra ver elas se esfregando umas nas outras desse jeito.**

O loiro ia abrir a boca pra falar mais alguma coisa mas o Hoshigaki foi mais rápido mandando o rapaz ficar calado e apreciar o show porque aquilo sim era arte. Deidara ainda resmungou mas não se opôs ao comentário sobre arte, afinal, considerava que a arte era um estouro e era bem provável ele próprio explodisse ali mesmo.

Os olhos negros continuavam à observar as mulheres. Duas delas vestiam vermelho, em tons diferentes, mas ainda assim vermelho. Mas estranhamente Itachi se deteve na vestida de branco. Não saberia dizer se era porque ela tinha o corpo mais bonito, ou a pele mais alva, ou os cabelos mais negros... Não era sua racionalidade agindo hoje, porque nada estava fazendo sentido na sua cabeça.

"Só preciso descobrir a cor dos olhos dela, o vestido vermelho eu dou um jeito."

_ **Agora assim parece o Itachi que eu conheço.** - declarou o Kisame ao ver o velho sorriso predador estampado no rosto do Uchiha. - **Qual das duas foi a eleita?** - perguntou excluindo, naturalmente, a moça do vestido claro.

_ **Nenhuma. **- respondeu simplemente e levantou-se indo na direção das moças, deixando dois marmanjos confusos. E a perplexidade de Deidara e Kisame só se fez aumentar ao ver que Itachi Uchiha agarrou a única das três que não usava vermelho.

As mãos másculas envolveram a cintura fina, deslizando e pousando sobre a barriga da mulher. Ouviu ela ronronar em satisfação. "Oh sim! Essa puta aqui está pronta pra me agradar." Ele mantinhas as costas dela coladas à seu tórax e a morena não se queixava, ao contrário dançava juntando-se mais e mais ao homem.

_ **Ah, amiga!** - uma das garotas falou manhosa. - **Divide esse deus com a gente.**

A outra mulher apenas soltou uma risada e piscou para as amigas.

"Oh baby! Você é uma vadia bem sexy, mas é melhor não pensar que esta no controle. Nesse jogo que jogamos vou te dar o que quer, mas nem pense em tira nada de mim." Apertou mais os braços entorno da morena e afundou o rosto na curva do pescoço feminino, arrancando mais gemidos estasiados. Logo e seguida sentiu seios macios se colidirem com suas costas. Mãos pequeninas escorregarem matreiras e apertarem com vontade suas nádegas. "Quem é você agora, H? Há muitas por aí mais divertidas que você."

_ **Filho da puta, un!** - o loiro disse em claro tom de inveja. - **Por quê eles não vão direto para um motel ou qualquer outro lugar para se foderem?** - fez uma careta de nojo.- **Eu não preciso ficar aqui vendo essa putaria toda, un.**

_ **Qual é pirralho?** - Kisame escarneceu. - **É só não olhar.** - completou dizendo o óbvio e se levantando do sofá. Bebeu o resto da vodka em um único gole e fitando o loiro acrescentou. - **Procure uma cadela pra você também e pare de choramingar, fedelho.**

Kisame se afastou antes que pudesse ouvir Deidara lhe endereçar um 'Vai se ferrar, tubarão-men'.

Aproveitando a caída no ritmo da batida eletrônica, Itachi virou a morena à sua frente fazendo seus corpos se chocarem com vontade, sentindo os contornos um do outro. O moreno gostou de sentir todas aquelas curvas femininas e ela mordeu os lábios e cerrou os olhos em pura satisfação. Só restava uma coisa para o Uchiha sair daquele lugar acompanhado. "Vamos mulher, deixe-me ver seus olhos."

"Mas que porra é essa?"

Os olhos dele finalmente conheceram os dela. E não era aquilo que ele esperava. No lugar das duas pérolas brilhantes, iguais daquela ninfeta, havia o vermelho. "Olhos vermelhos!" Sorriu maliciosamente. Quanta ironia. Na noite em que queria inconscientemente uma puta de vermelho com os olhos brancos, foi seduzido por uma de vestido branco com os olhos vermelhos.

"Vai me economizar um vestido."

::::::::::::

_ Sentia a melodia forte do rock tomar-lhe os ouvidos, ditando o ritmo e o rumo de seus pensamentos. Sua atenção sendo dividida entre o trafégo das ruas e as lembranças. Algumas recentes e outras nem tanto, mas todas incrivelmente fortes. Aperte o 'play', a noite iria começar para o belo Uchiha._

_ As luzes artificiais já iluminavam a metrópole, mas Itachi poderia fazer aquele trajeto em completo breu que não erraria seu destino. Tudo e nada o levava a ficar mais perto dela. __ Firmou as mãos sobre o volante e a__celerou quando o vermelho se apagou. Um sorriso indecifrável riscava-lhe a face. Um misto de amargura, raiva, revolta e luxúria cintilava nos olhos negros. Uchiha Itachi tinha o coração ferido e não se importava em machucar os dos outros._

_I'm a cold heartbreaker, fit ta burn and I'll __**rip your heart **__**in two**__._

[Eu sou um frio despedaçador de corações ajustado para queimar e vou partir seu coração ao meio]

_And I'll __**leave**__ you lyin' __**on the bed.**_

[E vou te deixar deitada na cama.]

_ "Não cruze o meu caminho, ninfeta. Eu não vou te deixar dessa vez, não sem marcá-la. Você vai implorar pra me ter esquentando sua cama e depois só vai lhe restar um vestido vermelho. É claro, se eu gostar do que você me der. Putas bonitas nem sempre são garantias de uma boa trepada."_

_I'll be __**out**__ the door __**before you wake**__, it's __**nothin'**__ new __**to you**__._

[Estarei fora antes de você acordar, não é novidade para você]

_'Cause I __**think**__ we've seen __**that movie too**__._

[Pois acho que já vimos este filme também.]

_ "Não importa o que eles dizem, você foi especial sim. Nosso relacionamento destorcido me fez ver o quão estúpido é essa história de amor. Então acho que te devo um 'obrigado' por me mostrar do que as mulheres são capazes. Ah! E também por ser o meu primeiro brinquedinho, mas não se sinta especial por isso. Já tive inúmeros encontros melhores que você."_

_ Um clarão branco cegou momentaneamente Itachi. "Ótimo! Nada como proteger uma garotinha assustada de uma forte tempestade."_

_ _ Hinata Hyuuga! - deixou o nome escapar pelos lábios ao retornar em sua mente a figura da garota o olhando atônita naquele bendito banheiro._

_'Cause __**you**__ could be __**mine**__._

[Porque você podia ser minha.]

_ "Ela estava tão surpressa em me ver, até me da vontade de sorrir com aquela carinha bonita me encarando. Tenho certeza que aquela hora foi a primeira vez que ela realmente me viu." Os lábios de Itachi se curvaram em um sorriso miúdo. Agradava-lhe, mais do que admitia, a visão das bochechas coradas da Hyuuga e saber que ele era o motivo dessa reação. "Seria tão agradável tê-la."_

_But you're way __**out of line**__._

[Mas você está um tanto fora da linha.]

_With your bitch slap rappin' and your cocaine tongue you get nothin' done._

[Com sua conversa fiada de cadela e sua língua de cocaína, você não termina nada]

_ A expressão do moreno tornou-se séria. Verde, amarelo e o inigualável vermelho. Os músculos enrijeceram e os nódulos dos dedos esbranquiçaram com a força usada para segurar a direção do carro. "Você poderia ter sido boazinha como todas as outras, então te levaria ao céu. Mas você tinha que se parecer com aquela vadia. Tinha que tentar entrar na minha vida. Você foi longe demais."_

_ _ Argh! - rugiu em raiva e frustração."Você não serve pra mim. Procure um idiota pra te satisfazer."_

_ "Devo dizer que assim como ela, você foi uma atriz explendida, talvez em outra época eu teria caído no seu jogo. Esse seu falso ar de menina tímida e bem comportada. O brilho de seus olhos brancos. Sua pele igualmente branca que deixa-se tingir de vermelho. Não sei que truques você usa para fazer isso. Você realmente deve ser uma bruxa. Mas me libertei do seu feitiço a tempo de ver sua máscara desmoronar. Não adianta derramar lágrimas por mim, eu não acredito que sejam verdadeiras. Se quiser chorar, façá-o por ter nascido uma cadela."_

_I said __**you**__** could be**__** mine**__._

[Eu disse que você podia ser minha]

__ Droga! Ainda sinto seu toque._

::::::::::::

Hinata teve vontade rir quando entrou na sala de estar do seu apartemento e viu Ino dançando e cantando animadamente. Dançar a Yamanaka sabia muito bem, mas cantar já era outra história. O som se assemalhava muito ao de um gato sendo atropelado por um cortador de grama. Nunca a Hyuuga diria a isso a amiga, por isso apenas deu um jeitinho de ser notada pela loira.

_ **Oh céus, Hina!**- exclamou ao ver a morena.- **Sabia que um bom banho ia te fazer bem.** - Ino aproximou-se e deu uma boa olhada na amiga, provocando um rubor inevitável no rosto desta.- **Que bom que você deixou aquela baranga que tinha se apossado do seu corpo descer ralo a baixo. **- sentenciou e abraçou a Hyuuga alegremente.

_ **O-obrigada Ino-chan.** - "Eu acho." Ainda tentava entender se aquilo foi um elogio.

_ **Hai hai hai!** - "Não estou gostando dessa cara da Ino-chan. Parece que ela está escondendo algo. Não. Esse sorriso é de que ela está arquitentando alguma coisa. Meu Kami-sama me ajude." - **Então, dona Hinta,** - a voz soando perigosamente calma, fazendo a Hyuuga engolir em seco. "Ai, vai doer!" - **você se lembra do que combinamos não é?**

Um som agudo preencheu o ambiente.

_ **A campahinha. Eu vou abrir a porta, deve ser a pizza.** - Hinata falou rapidamente e já se encaminhando para o hall de entrada com o dinheiro em mãos.

"Hanabi!"

_ **Obrigada maninha.** - disse tomando as notas das mãos de uma assustada Hinata. - **Não precisava. Você é sempre um amorzinho.** - guardou o dinheiro na bolsa, deu um beijo estalado na bochecha da irmã e entrou sem cerimônias no apartamento.

Hinata limitou-se a fechar a porta e voltar para a sala de estar, antes que aquelas duas se unissem contra ela.

_ **Hump! Tão educada quanto o Sasuke.** - comentou a Yamanaka. - **Pessoas educadas normalmente esperam ser convidadas para entrar, antes de invadirem a casa dos outros.** - ralhou a loira com a Hyuuga mais nova.

Hanabi apenas deu de ombros. Hinata começou a rir baixinho. "Será que a Ino-chan se esqueceu que foi ela a primeira a invadir o meu apartamento hoje? Provavelemente não."

_ **Que mudança hein, senhorita Hinata.** - a loira encarou a amiga. - **Esse bom humor todo é resultado do banho ou aquele Uchiha arrogante tem alguma participação?**

Hinata corou violentamente, o que provocou o soerguer de sobrancelha da Yamanaka. Até Hanabi começou a se interessar pela conversa. A curiosidade da mais nova das garotas não tinha limites. Será que a imã finalmente decidiu agarrar aquele 'mau caminho inteiro de homem' que anda com ela pra todo lado desde sempre? Sorriu esperançosa. Torcia pra Hinata se esbaldar na luxúria ao menos uma vez na vida.

_ **Sasuke-kun apenas foi um bom amigo como ele sempre é, Ino-chan.** - "Ai ai ai Até agora eu não acredito no que aconteceu." Forçou-se a acalmar-se. "Acho que te devo mais um 'obrigada', Sasuke-kun." Sorriu docemente e a loira não teve escolha a não ser conformar-se com a resposta.

_ **Bem, então você não tem muitas novidades para me contar, neechan.** - Hanabi disse fazendo biquinho. "Que gracinha! Ela tem essa pose de mulher fatal, mas ainda é minha irmanzinha."

_ **Você não poderia estar mais enganada, pentelha.** - Ino respondeu lançando um olhar pra Hinata e depois outro pra Hanabi. - **Nossa Hinatinha aqui tem passado por fortes emoções. E é hoje que ela conta tudinho pra gente.** - sorriu quase perversamente.

"É, vai doer." Pensou Hinata derrotada.

_ **Excelente!** - vibrou a mais nova. - **Também tenho novidades quentíssimas. Tirem todos com menos de dezoito anos da sala, porque eu conheci **_**o**_** cara. **- Hinata e Ino se entreolharam e depois encararam o sorriso 'total satisfação' no rosto da morena.

_ Então, acho melhor você começar contando a sua história Hinatinha. - a loira disse cutucando a amiga. - Ainda está muito cedo pra gente ouvir histórias desse calibre. - completou a Yamanaka com tom divertido.

** "Você é linda, Hinata. Nunca pense o contrário. E sei que existe alguém especial pra você."**

Hinata sentiu-se mais confiante ao lembrar das palavras de Sasuke e então resolveu dividir alguns de seus segredos com as amigas. "A Ino-chan já riu tudo que ela podia mesmo quando eu contei essa história. V-vamos lá então."

A Hyuuga mais velha contava quase aos sussuros o ocorrido na noite de domingo. O vermelho hora nenhuma lhe abandonava as bochechas e os indicadores batiam involuntariamente um no outro. Ino que já conhecia o desfecho da história segurava-se para não rir – uma tarefa muito difícil pra loira. E Hanabi absorvia com ávido interesse cada palavra que saltava da boca de sua irmã.

_ **Então n-nós e-estavamos nos beijando...**

_ **E se apalpando.** - intrometeu-se a Yamanaka. - **Você ao menos verificou o tamnho do Shikamaru-kuuun, que eu sei.** - completou maliciosamente fazendo Hinata corar ainda mais, o que provocou uma onda de risos.

_ **Não interrompa a neechan, Ino.** - Hanabi repreendeu. - **Senão ela desmaia e eu fico sem saber o que aconteceu.** - completou divertida. Hinata encarou o carpete azul marinho até que a voz de sua irmã pediu que ela continuasse.

Respirou fundo. Uma... duas... três...

_ **N****-nós e-estavamos nos beijando e caímos no chão.** - Hinata disse num só fôlego. - **Eu caí no sofá e ele sobre o carpete.** - Hanabi arregalou os olhos.

Seria possível que ela e a irmã tivessem passado por experiências tão parecidas? Agora mais que nunca estava curiosa com o desfecho daquela história. Mas uma coisa não estava certa. Por que raios a Yamanaka ria feito uma hiena? No mínimo o amasso devia estar muito, muito bom mesmo – experiência própria, pra se perder a noção de espaço daquela maneira.

Hinata esta prestes a continuar quando, mais uma vez a campanhia soou no apartamento da Hyuuga.

_ **Quem incomoda?** - berrou a caçula Hyuuga irritada pela interrupção.

_ **Acho bom dessa vez ser a pizza.** - Ino declarou enquanto se levantava para atender o chamado.

Não demorou muito e a loira voltava satisfeita com a caixa de papelão nas mãos. Colocou na mesinha de centro da sala após de acomodar de novo em seu lugar, fez sinal para que a Hyuuga continuasse a história. Hinata bem que tentou desviar a atenção de si enchendo a boca com a massa crocante da pizza, mas o olhar ansioso de sua irmãzinha a fez ver que ela precisava terminar aquilo logo.

_ **Q-quando me recuperei do susto e do tombo, bem...** - desviou os olhos para a comida. - **Ele estava dormindo.** - deu um pequeno sorriso tentando amenizar a frustração que foi a coisa toda.

_ **COMO ASSIM DORMINDO?** - gritou Hanabi. - **Aonde esse idiota mora, Hinata?** - a mais nova se levantou e pousou as mãos nos quadris olhando fixamente sua irmã. - **Eu preciso saber pra onde mandar o melhor assassino da Japão.** - silibou a pequena.

"Imaginei que ela fosse reagir assim." Hinata sorriu. "Melhor não contar que eu o ajudei a ir para cama."

_ **Águas passadas, querida.** - interferiu Ino. - **E pode acreditar que a Hinatinha aqui vai ter outras coisas para se lembrar.** "Oh não! Aquele sorriso de antes não." - **Você não se esqueceu que vamos farrear amanhã a noite, não é mesmo?**

Hinata não corou, pelo contrário, empalideceu. "Então era com isso que eu concordei? Burra! Burra! Burra!"

_ **Maninha, relaxe.** - sentou-se ao lado da irmã e passou um braço nos ombros dela.- **Eu e a loira ali vamos garantir que você tenha uma noite gloriosa.**- disse a Hyuuga mais nova determinada. A Yamanaka acenou concordando.

"Sabia que elas iam se unir. Como eu posso lutar contra as duas? Ah é! Não posso." Lamentou chorosa em pensamento.

_ **Então, acho que também posso ajudar. **- uma voz grave soou na entrada do apartamento. O moreno de longos cabelos castanhos e olhos perolados apareceu na sala. Hinata prendeu a respiração involuntariamente. - **Não aceito um não dessa vez, Hinata-sama.**

"Nii-san!"

::::::::::::

_ Virou o volante do carro manobrando o carro em uma das vagas do estacionamento. Os braços começavam a doer, mas Itachi já lidadva com aquilo há algum tempo. O que realmente estava começando a incomodar era não ter conseguido até agora arrancar a imagem dela de sua cabeça. Foi então que decidiu que se tivesse a chance, a teria por uma noite. Convenceu-se de que não seria difícil encontrá-la em meio as outras cadelas. Buscaria-a entre todas as mulheres e a teria até se enjoar. Igualaria de uma vez por todas o placar._

_**You**__** could be **__**mine**__._

_ Desligou o som e saiu do carro rumo a 'Anjos'. Só restaria a Hinata Hyuuga um vestido vermelho na manhã seguinte._

***continua***

.

.

N/A: Oi gentii! Mais um capítulo :D. Eu sei que demorei mais do que de costume e que parece que eu estou enrolando pra começar a entrosar o Itachi e Hinata. Acontece que: 1) Este capítulo é gêmeo siamês do cap. anterior, pois eu tbm tinha que explorar o emocional da Hina; 2) Eu estava devendo explicar, na fic, a relação entre o Sasuke e a Hinata; 3) O Itachi tinha que aprontar mais um pouquinho antes de entrar num período de abstinência rs. Então, vocês me desculpam */\* ?

Em questão de temporalidade, a cena SasuHina [que eu fiz especialmente pensando em vocês] é sequência da cena no apartamento da Hinata no capítulo III. Ok! A cena _narrada em itálico_ do Itachi se preparando para curtir a noite é depois que a Mikoto sai do apartamento dele (cap. III) e antes da cena da Boate 'Anjos' [hoho eu coloquei mais personagens]. Como sempre eu quebro as cenas _narradas em itálico _para pular da Hinata para o Itachi e vice-versa.

Sobre a cena SasuHina: Ah! Eu não sei se vocês vão gostar, então vou tratar logo de explicar. Desde o começo eu levantei a dúvida em relação ao que rolava entre esses dois [minha culpa, minha máxima culpa], daí eu desconversei falando que era só amizade. Então eu apareço com uma cena dessas e.e''. Resolvi fazer isso dessa forma pra mostrar que existe tesão entre eles sim. Eles não são cegos! Mas a amizade entre Sasuke e Hinata é maior, por isso os hormônios não vencem essa guerra. E sabe, eu tenho amigos que realmente me atraem, mas não me vejo construindo um relacionamento romântico com eles. Nem sempre afinidade e tesão é suficiente pra rolar um interesse verdadeiramente amoroso. Entendido? Espero que sim. Ah eu tbm queria levantar a moral da Hina um pouquinho, depois de duas rejeições seguidas fiquei com medo da mulher entrar em depressão. Talvez ainda coloque algumas ceninhas provocativas entre os dois se vocês quiserem, mas reforço que não haverá triângulo. Até porque, não seria justo o Sasuke disputar a Hinata com Itachi, quando esse vai lutar contra os seus vícios com a ajuda da Hina.

Neste capítulo eu usei alguns trechos da música _**You Could Be Mine**_ (Guns'n'Roses) compondo a cena do Itachi indo pra farra. Eu realcei alguns termos numa tentativa de mostrar que a música estava conduzindo os pensamentos do Uchiha. Faz mais sentido se ouvir enquanto lê esses trechos. Pensamentos são instáveis né genti, então ora ele lembra do passado doloroso dele, ora a Hina invade geral a cabeça do Itachi-kun.

Com esse capítulo eu fecho um circo de pulguinhas para começar outro com o próximo XP [apanha x.x]. Teremos finalmente o aguardado encontro Itachi/Hinata/Hanabi.

A propósito eu queria saber a opinião de vocês quanto ao andamento da história. Eu sinceramente não estou correndo pra juntar o Itachi e Hinata. Não que eu queira enrolar, é só que eu penso que no contexto geral da fic não dá simplesmente pra eles se unirem de imediato e viverem felizes para sempre. Mas eu queria saber se eu estou devagar demais. Tipo, eu posso tentar ser mais objetiva nas cenas. u_u

***propaganda***

.

"_**Welcome to the Hotel California**_

_**Such a lovely place**_

_**Such a lovely face"**_

_A primogênita de Hiashi Hyuuga afasta-se de sua rotina após receber uma notícia que destrói seus sonhos românticos. Seus passos a levam a um lugar totalmente novo, onde ela se permite esquecer seus temores e libertar os seus desejos mais lascivos compartilhando experiências intensas com um certo alguém. Mas algumas pessoas não aceitam a decisão de Hinata e mobilizam-se para trazê-la de volta. Entra em cena um experiente detetive, Kakashi Hatake, que vê no caso Hyuuga a chance de se libertar dos fantasmas de seu passado. Intensas emoções!_

Minha nova fic: **Hotel Califórnia**! Um Kakashi & Hinata, mas com outros rolos também. Trailer ON! Dêem uma passadinha lá n_n. No meu perfil tbm tem outros projetos que eu pretendo desenvolver, fiquem a vontade para opinar até mesmo qual eu devo começar primeiro. Vocês sabem que valorizo a opinião de todas vocês. Bjks.

.

***fim da propaganda***

[1] **Tortura chinesa da água **(nome popular) é um método de tortura no qual água é gotejada lentamente na testa de uma pessoa. A prática contínua dessa técnica leva a vítima a um estado de insanidade.

É isso aí! Ficarei feliz se vocês me deixarem reviews e terei o prazer de respondê-los, sempre!

.

.

Att.

Millah

.

.

.

Ah meninas! Vocês me fazem tão feliz com o review de vocês *-*.

**HWinchester-linda!** *-* Eu fico tão tão feliz que você esteja gostando. Entendo pq vc não pensou na Hanabi, a anta da autora aqui nem lembrou de por a idade dos personagens ne ¬¬'' (mas agora tbm ñ faz diferença). Sou desatenta quanto a esses detalhes, hehe foi maus. Um dia eu aprendo e faço direito =D. Mas então, o Itachi nem reparou nos olhos da Hanabi, ele só enxerga vermelho rs. Não escolhi a Hanabi por causa do H, foi por ser irmã da Hinata mesmo, mas o Itachi-kun ainda pode ser de todas nós, Itagirls ;D. A Hanabi já saiu da vida do Itachi, afinal ele curte uma garota só por uma noite, mas ela tá mais que disposta a voltar. Ai sim o Itachi vai perceber com quem ele mexeu XP. Mas a Hanabi não vai ser um obstáculo pra Hinata não, o papel da Hanabi é mesmo fazer o reencontro entre o Itachi e Hina. O lance da Ino foi aonde eu vi que podia revelar a vocês o que tanto atormentava a Hina nos capítulos I e II rs, que bom q gostou. Foi a idéia melhorzinha que me veio na cabeça, mas fiquei com receio de acharem estranho demais a Hinata com o Shikamaru [apesar de eu achar ambos fofus *-* – tenho uma vontadezinha de fazer um fic deles juntos, até coloquei no meu perfil a idéia]. Ah eu tbm descia o braço no inútil que me trocasse por uma soneca ò.ó9. A Mikoto é uma personagem especial pra mim nessa fic, ela é o meu Áz. Como não tem muito sobre ela no anime/manga eu a fiz de acordo com o que eu precisava. Amiga, estamos juntas contra a vaca destruidora do coração do Itachi-lindo-que-não-merece-sofrer-kun [muhahaha]. Realmente a Hinata já tá dominando a cabeça do Itachi, e ele tbm sofre por isso. Realmente foi doído fazer ele rejeitar a Hina, mas se desse certo logo de cara a fic já tinha acabado rs. Por causa da baixa auto-estima da Hina é que ela vai penar um pouco por causa do Itachi-kun, mas ela, como a droga, vai entrar nas veias dele aprendendo a ver o que esta por trás dessas obsessões dele. Não se preocupe, a língua suja do Itachi é automaticamente bloqueada perto da Hinatinha. Agora em pensamento, não tem jeito, é sem limites. No próximo cap. temos o reencontro ItaHina, com a Hanabi a tira colo, espero que goste! Ahh eu adorei o apelido 'Mi' *-* Obrigada por ler e comentar! Bjm!

**Fran-linda! **Você q é uma graça *-* Yuuupiii! Que bom que gostou do capítulo passado. Quanto ao esclarecedor, eu realmente senti que devia explicar algumas coisinhas rs, mas a minha idéia desde o início era confundir um tiquim d nada [sou fã de filmes q a gente só entende quando tudo acaba]. Verdade, o Sasuke só fez uma aparição relâmpago rs e bom, o Neji apareceu encerrando esse capítulo e vai continuar dando o ar da graça nos próximos =D. Me tranquiliza saber que gosta do jeito que descrevo o que se passa com o Itachi, tento criar cenas que ajudem a visualizar os sentimentos e a questão da droga sem ficar falando que 'ele injetou o líquido branco e viscoso nas veias do braço e etc...' Me dá nervoso só de imaginar *treme*. Créditos também as músicas que me inspiram! Palavrões são inevitáveis algumas vezes, apesar de eu ter uns genéricos rs. Tipo, substitua o PQP por PQC (ponte que caíu! - o efeito sonoro é bem satisfatório XP). Ah Mikoto é meu Áz rs, estou me divertindo fazendo ela assim. Também achei que ficar meio deprê é bem a cara da Hinata. Mas eu levantei a moral dela um poukim nesse capítulo rs. Cumpri com o que eu disse sobre o Sasuke ser um apoio pra Hina, mesmo que não tenha sido com uma boa conversa entre amigos, o Uchiha caçula levantou o astral da Hinatinha rs. Ele é realmente um fofo, mas não vai se declarar pra Hyuuga nem nada parecido. Não é só tesão, tem carinho também, mas como eu disse, nada de envolvimento romântico. Um tico de ciúmes tbm. Sempre imagino um Uchiha um tanto possessivo. Sim sim a Ino arrasa. Gosto de colocá-la junto com a Hina, as coisa fluem por elas serem diferentes. Fico contente q tenha gostado do HanabiItachi rsrs. Haha não posso dizer como vai rolar [tenho muitas idéias], mas vai ser uma confusão quando Itachi e as irmãs Hyuugas se encontrarem. E vem no próximo capítulo o grande encontro. Obrigada pelos elogios! Eu me esforço graças ao review de vocês. Obrigada por ler e comentar! Bjm!

**Kaede-chan!** _Senhorita H_ é a Hinata ou a droga heroína. 'H' é um dos nomes populares da droga. Há uma ambiguidade em alguns trechos em que senhorita H poder ser interpretado como a Hinata ou como a droga, vai depender claro da imaginação do leitor e do contexto. Meu objetivo é esse, deixar misturado os sentimentos do Itachi em relação à Hinata e sua dependência da heroína. Portanto a Hanabi não tem nada haver com essas alusões, ok? A Hanabi não significou muita coisa para o Itachi, ela foi mais uma na cama dele. Agora, ela vai fazer a diferença por ser irmã da Hinata. Daí é esperar pra ver o que acontece na história. Obrigada por ler e comentar, mas dúvidas é só mandar um review. Ah fique a vontade pra dizer se está gostando ou não. Bjks!

.

.

_OBRIGADAÇO PARA AQUELES QUE LERAM,_

_FAVORITARAM, COLOCARAM EM ALERTA,_

_OU QUE SIMPLESMENTE FIZERAM OS HITS AUMENTAREM._

_VALEU MESMO!_


	6. Mulheres

_**Fala**; "pensamento"; _flash back_ ou_ cenas simultâneas._

*Observação: a_ narração em itálico_ hj é o que aconteceu com o Neji antes de ele chegar no apê da Hinata no finalzinho do capítulo passado. Então é um flash back.

.

.

.

_**Naruto **_não me pertence. A música _**You're crazy**_ também não.

.

.

**Vestido Vermelho**

_Itachi U. & Hinata H._

.

.

_[By Millah-san]_

.

**Capítulo V**

_**Mulheres**_

.

.

.

_** "Não vou mentir. Eu não estava preparado pra ter você. Eu queria você longe, mas H você sempre estava por perto. Perto de mais. Eu queria simplesmente mandar você ir embora, sua puta barata. Mas você não é algo barato. H, o seu preço é alto demais. Mas ainda assim, eu penso que você poderia ser minha. Ainda penso em te tomar por inteiro. Tomar na veia. A tentação de te ter nunca me abandona. Eu quero que seus olhos só vejam a mim, pois os meus só enxergam você."**_

::::::::::::

.

.

Espelhos no teto não era de todo uma visão estranha para ele, mas aquilo definitivamente não fazia parte da decoração de seu quarto. Cerrou as pálpebras devagar e aguardou sua visão despertar por completo. E um a um os últimos acontecimentos de sua vida foram sendo reativados em sua memória. Mas pouca coisa fazia realmente sentido naquele momento, como o fato de ter uma colcha com estampa de oncinha cobrindo-lhe o quadril.

"Oh merda! Que vacilo. Porra! Olha só que inferno eu vim parar." Praguejou mentalmente frente a realização de que havia adormecido no quarto de motel e ainda ao lado da mesma mulher com quem saiu da boate. Nunca tinha se permitido cometer tamanho deslize. Nunca havia passado uma noite inteira com uma de suas conquistas. "Maldita!"

Sentiu a maciez da pele feminina sobre seu tórax desnudo e um desconforto atingiu-lhe o estômago, fazendo o moreno remexer-se sobre a cama. "Cadela! Eu não pertenço a você, idiota. Não adianta se prender a mim dessa maneira." Remexeu as torneadas pernas tentando livrar-se do enrosco das pernas femininas, mas os movimentos só fizeram com que um dos braços dela deslizasse do tórax para abdômen de Itachi, aumentando as náuseas do moreno. Respirou fundo para recobrar o controle sobre si mesmo.

Viu sua própria imagem acima de sua cabeça, perfeitamente refletida pelo espelho. Os fios negros desalinhados sobre o forro carmim do colchão, o rosto bonito que hormoniza-se com o corpo másculo e bem torneado, os lábios cerrados e sem muita cor e até mesmo o brilho fosco das esferas ônix podiam ser vistos através daquele objeto. Mas isso era somente o lado que Itachi mostrava ao mundo. Nem mesmo a superfície prateada era capaz de refletir a inquietação dentro do rapaz.

Um mar revoltoso era talvez a descrição que mais se aproximasse do estado atual da psique do Uchiha. Ondas que ora o arrastavam mar a dentro, afogando-o em águas profundas e escuras, ou outras vezes o levava para uma linda praia luminosa e calma. E ainda tinha horas em que permanecia a deriva, no mesmo lugar, que não era aterrorizador quanto as regiões abissais marítimas mas com certeza não era a acolhedora praia de areias brancas.

"Branco... um vestido branco e olhos vermelhos. Itachi, essa foi a pior das suas escolhas." Fitou pelo espelho as roupas espalhadas pelo quarto, demorando seu olhar sobre as peças femininas. Expirou o ar pesadamente. "Você poderia ter facilitado as coisas para nós, Hyuuga. Não iria se arrepender, porque eu seria bonzinho com você... Ao menos por uma noite, _Hinata_." Fechou os olhos para desfrutar da imagem que se repetia sem esforço em sua mente durante essa última semana.

"Tocaria sua pela alva com a suavidade que você merece, te vestiria de beijos ninfeta, mostraria a você tudo o que eu posso ser e fazer pra botar um sorriso nos seus tentadores lábios e depois os roubaria pra mim, porque o sabor deles é surpreendentemente bom." As pontas dos dedos correram pela boca, deixando as lembranças ainda mais fortes. Naqueles instantes, havia alcançado a luminosa praia.

Um leve movimento da mulher adormecida à seu lado arrastou Itachi de volta à realidade. Aquela em ele estava nu com uma puta em um ordinário quarto de motel. E com o reconhecimento veio novamente a raiva fervilhar pelo seu sangue. Parecia que nunca mais a mente e o corpo de Itachi poderiam trabalhar harmoniosamente, não a menos que _ela, _a_ senhorita H,_ fosse embora de vez.

O coração batia acelerado bombeando adrenalina para cada um de seus músculos enquanto que seu subconsciente lutava desesperadamente para acalmar-lhe. Queria imprimir a Itachi a sensação de paz que minutos atrás o moreno sentiu. Infelizmente, não era algo tão simples para a mente do Uchiha sobrepujar as vontades da carne. A respiração acelerou-se e o moreno forçou-se a abrir os olhos mais uma vez.

Encarou novamente sua imagem refletida acima de si e embora contraísse a maior parte de seus músculos faciais formando assim uma carranca de descontentamento, o Uchiha via nitidamente seu reflexo sorrir-lhe em escárnio, como se aquela imagem soubesse exatamente o que lhe aguardava.

Segundos depois veio a comum dor de cabeça.

Levantou-se abruptamente da enorme cama redonda empurrando sem qualquer delicadeza o corpo nu da mulher que dormia agarrada a ele, abrindo passagem. Andou a passos largos para o banheiro e bateu com força desnecessária a porta antes que a voz rouca da morena lhe chegasse aos ouvidos.

_ **Imbecil! **- Foi a palavra que ressoou no ambiente.

A mão girou o trinco e só então Itachi começou a se acalmar. A quanto tempo estava sem ela? Não muito, mas mesmo assim parecia tempo demais. Gradualmente cada parte de si chamava por _ela_, implorava por companhia. Interessante como as coisas tinham chegado a esse ponto. O Uchina nunca pensou que uma única dose o fizesse ficar tão ansioso por outra. Friccinou uma das mãos sobre o antebraço, queria com os movimentos arrancar aquela dor dali, mas sabia ser inútil. Frustrado interrompeu a ação e deixou suas mãos firmarem-se sobre a pia do banheiro e os dedos longos tamborilarem sobre o mármore.

Levantou a cabeça encarando seus negros olhos no espelho. A pupila quase cobria toda a íris e as olhando de perto a senção era de ser engolido por enormes ondas, arrastando-o para as maiores profundidades do oceano. Era um sentimento sufocante. "Não posso mais ficar aqui." Desviou a atenção do espelho e abriu a torneira apanhando um pouco da água fria com a mão para umidecer a nuca. Aquilo não resolveria seus problemas, mas ajudaria a recobrar o controle de seu corpo arrecefeando a ansiedade que corria por suas veias. "Não posso perder mais o meu tempo."

"Mas que inferno de mulher!"

_ **Eu conheço o seu tipo. Esbarro com caras como você mais vezes que eu gostaria.** - Parada na porta, com as mãos posando sobre os quadris e encarando Itachi com seus exóticos olhos vermelhos, estava a morena. **Mas se enganou quanto ao tipo de mulher que eu sou. **- Sua voz não era alta ou manhosa. O timbre que ela usava era baixo, controlado e firme, denotando total convicção em cada palavra declarada e dos olhos escapavam a mesma força das palavras ditas.

**_****Hey! Então a putinha pensa que tem um cérebro? **- Abriu seu melhor sorriso arrogante. - **Lamento desapontar mas você só tem um corpo dos infernos.** - Completou deixando seu olhar percorrer analiticamente a figura feminina vestida em um fino roupão, se deleitando com cada curva ressaltada pelo tecido semi-transparente. Esperava silenciar a mulher com isso. Não estava nem um pouco interessado em dialogar.

Mas para contrariá-lo, a morena parecia bem disposta a trocar mais que gemidos com o homem.

Era por isso que Itachi saía antes das suas parceiras de sexo acordarem. Sua inseparável dor de cabeça aumentava significativamente com discussões desnecessárias. Afinal, não cometia o erro de usar uma mulher duas vezes. Mas estando ali, agora, já tinha errado. O certo a fazer era aguentar as consequências que viessem, claro, a maneira Uchiha Itachi.

"Hun. Postura intimidadora o cacete. Só respeito uma mulher nessa vida e, meu bem, ela não é você. Abaixe seus braços porque eu não sou alguém que rebaixa a cabeça para uma vadia feito você. Isso mesmo, vadia. Pode negar o quanto quiser, mas não vai me enganar. Eu vi você se mexer e eu conheço a linguagem do corpo, e o seu só sabe dizer: me foda."

_ **Qual a graça? Pensa que só você conhece a natureza do sexo oposto?** - ela avançou um passo na direção do moreno. "Se você insiste em jogar, role os dados. Quando chegar a minha vez você vai implorar pra não ter começado." - **Eu vou arrancar esse seu sorriso debochado quando eu terminar com você.**

Itachi permaneceu imóvel, pouco centímetros da porta do banheiro da suíte. Apenas seus lábios finos se curvavam no seu tão característico sorriso cínico. Não estava levando a sério nem um pouco as frases oriundas da boca daquela mulher. Mas admitia estar levemente interessado em provar pra morena que ela era exatamente o que parecia ser: uma vadia.

_ **Em vez de querer arrancar-me o sorriso, devia se conformar com o quê você é e ser uma boa menina.** - Disse encarando o vermelho. A morena sorriu em resposta ao tom rouco e sujestivo usado pelo Uchiha. - **Venha fazer o que você nasceu pra fazer, cadela.** - Completou arrancando a toalha verde amarrada a sua cintura.

"Eu vejo seus olhos transborndando desejo. Não compre uma briga que sabe que vai perder. Aproveite essa chance, ainda que você não mereça. Eu já perdi muito tempo dormindo ao seu lado então faça esse favor pra nós dois."

O olhar feminino o vestiu dos pés a cabeça lentamente. Ela seria louca se rejeitasse aquilo que Itachi oferecia a ela, mas havia mais que o imenso desejo movendo e incitando os próximos movimentos da mulher. O Uchiha estava prestes a descobrir que encontrou uma adversária a altura e munida de poderosas armas.

_ **Bem, fique pronto então para o que eu vou te mostrar.** - A voz suave chegou aos ouvidos do homem soando nitidamente como um desafio. Os olhos de Itachi brilharam de luxúria ao ver as mãos femininas desfazerem o laço do roupão e agarrarem as bordas da roupa, abrindo-a e revelando o corpo sinuoso e tentador.

O moreno apenas sinalizou com uma das mãos para que a mulher se aproximasse e começasse logo com a diversão. Ela prontamente atendeu ao pedido, fazendo Itachi sentir a maciez e suavidade de seus fartos seios. Sem perder tempo, deslizou as mãos pelos músculos do homem arranhando com gosto aquela pele e depois agarrou-lhe o membro, massagendo-o até que ficasse ríjido completamente.

Itachi não tocava nela, queria ver até onde aquela mulher o levaria, queria ver quanto gastaria com o vestido vermelho daquela morena. Até agora ela estava indo bem, tinha que reconhecer. Mordia os lábios para que os gemidos não escapassem tão deliberadamente. E se controlar ficou ainda mais difícil quando ela substituiu uma das mãos por sua sua boca delicada e quente.

"Vai fundo, garota, não pare, continue pois eu quero derreter na sua boca." Fechou os olhos e transportou o prazer que sentia para a sua praia de areias brancas...

_ **Hinata...** - O grito rouco saltou da garganta dele, sem que ele tivesse conhecimento, no momento em que atingira o auge do prazer.

Recostou-se numa das paredes do quarto aguardando sua respiração se normalizar e a força das pernas voltarem. Permanecia de olhos fechados e a imagem que estava vivida na sua mente era ela, a sua senhorita H. Sorriu bobamente ao lembrar-se da face corada da Hyuuga. "Quero eu, agora te tocar."

Uma risada alta chamou-lhe a atenção. Ao abrir as pálpebras as eferas negras focalizaram-se na imagem da mulher, agora já totalmente vestida com suas próprias roupas, que o encarava com clara diversão estampada no rosto. Mas antes que ele inquirisse alguma coisa ela se adiantou, interrompendo o próprio riso e declarando com uma voz desdenhosa de quem vence uma disputa.

_ **Como eu disse antes, querido, e****u conheço o seu tipo.** - Ergueu o braço e balançou o indicador negativamente impedindo uma interrupção por parte dele. Ela não queria perder o prazer de mandar para as profundezas da terra toda aquela arrogância machista. Sim, ela percebeu a maneira equivocada e generalizada com a qual Itachi trata as mulheres. E esta era a chance dela de ferí-lo, como a muito ele vinha ferindo outras garotas. - **E o seu tipo é o do homem que levou um chute no traseiro de uma mulher e até agora não sabe se levantar. Pois não se engane, você não esta de pé, você está rasteijando na lama agindo assim.**

_ **CALA A BOCA SUA PUTA IMUNDA!** - Vociferou Itachi, mas a mulher não retrocedeu um milimetro que fosse, mesmo frente à tamanha raiva que emanava do homem.

_ **Ainda não terminei.** - declarou convicta. - **A melhor parte é a que eu acabei de confirmar com a nossa brincadeirinha de minutos atrás.** - Sorriu maliciosa. - **Mas primeiro se acalme, não quero correr o risco da sua fúria impedir que entenda cada uma de minhas palavras.** - Acrescentou no tom de quem não admite ser contestada enquanto indicava a cama para o moreno sentar-se.

"Certo! Essa mulher é mais esperta do que imaginei, mas não tem porquê perder a calma e entrar nesse jogo rídiculo que ela faz. Você errou em desperdiçar tanto tempo aqui, errou em aceitar as provocações dela e errou em perder o controle. Maldita! E pensar que eu comparei você a _ela_... Merda! A culpa é das duas, cadelas."

_ **Ao que parece você já se acalmou ou pelo menos recuperou o controle sobre si, então eu posso continuar.**

_ **Apenas diga, não busque rodeios, já estou farto de você.** - disse ríspido mas em tom baixo. Naquela altura sua cabeça só faltava explodir de tamanha dor que sentia e as náuses no estômago aumentavam junto com as horas que se passavam.

_ **Você sabe o meu nome?**- "Não faz a mínima importância para mim, desculpe desapontar." - **Claro que não. Você não quis saber não é mesmo.** - Fez uma breve pausa para ver o sorriso despontar nos lábios finos do moreno. - **Ótimo! Essa é a deixa para sumir com esse sorrisinho presunçoso. **- Pontuou. - **Eu não me chamo Hinata. **- cuspiu as palavras.

Mais que nunca Itachi precisou usar de seu auto-controle pra não deixar sua face externar o seu espanto, mas sem muito êxito. Em que momento aquela mulher teria descoberto sobre Hinata? A mulher sorriu abertamente ao ver o sorriso desaparecer da face masculina e Itachi lutar para controlar a acelerada respiração.

_ **Acho que essa **_**vadia**_** te pegou de jeito. Não é mesmo? **- provocou.

_ **Não fale dela, sua cadela imunda.** - disse entredendes. Nos olhos negros luziram um brilho protetor e feroz que até aquele momento mulher nenhuma tinha visto no Uchiha. A ameaça implícita nas palavras e no olhar denotavam a relevância de Hinata na vida daquele homem. A intensidade desse sentimento assustou a mulher fazendo-a a recuar um ou dois passos.

Houve silêncio entre eles por alguns minutos. Itachi preso em seus próprios pensamentos que o levavam ao encontro de Hinata. A cada minuto de sua vida ela se tornava mais constante. "Como aquela menina se faz tão presente em mim? O que inferno está acontecendo?" Passou as mãos nervosamente sobre o rosto terminando por afundar os dedos no emaranhado de fios negros. De repende encarou com fúria o par de olhos vermelhos. Quem era aquela mulher afinal?

_ **Se você gosta dela, rapaz, não a trate como lixo. Porque é assim que você me tratou e mulher nenhuma no mundo aguenta e nem merce ser tratada assim.** - A voz feminina em tom amigável fizeram as palavras soarem sinceras. Algo próximo ao remorso atingiu-o unindo-se ao incômodo aperto no peito.

"Hinata! O meu maior erro começa com você."

_**A propósito, me chamo Kurenai.** - Pegou a bolsa e seguiu em direção à porta de saída do quarto. De costas mesmo completou - **Não se esqueça pois vamos nos ver de novo.** - E saíu, deixando pela primeira vez Itachi para trás, da maneira que ele fazia com as outras garotas.

Minutos depois, Itachi saiu com a idéia fixa de procurar por mais um pouco _dela_.

:::::::::::

_**I've been lookin' for a trace, **_[Tenho procurado uma pista]_**  
**__**Lookin' for a heart, **_[Procurando por um coração]_**  
**__**Lookin' for a lover **_[Procurando por um amor]

_**in a world that's much too dark. **_[Em um mundo que é muito escuro]

...

_**Because you don't want my love, oh no **_[Porque você não quer o meu amor, não]_**  
**__**You wanna satisfaction! Oh yeah! **_[Você quer satisfação Oh yeah!]_**  
**__**You don't need my love **_[Você não precisa do meu amor]_**  
**__**You got to find yourself another, **_[ Você tem de achar para você]_**  
Another p**__**iece, anoter piece of the action. **_[Mais um pouco, mais um pouco de ação]

:::::::::::

_ Pela ampla janela podia-se vislumbrar os topos dos arranha-céus da cidade sendo tocados pelas luzes alaranjadas do fim de tarde. Mas Neji não estava a apreciar essa paisagem. __Afrouxou um pouco mais a incômoda gravata e deixou o corpo apoiar-se sobre a escrivaninha. Não era apenas o cansaço da estressante rotina de um escritório de Engenharia Civil imperando sobre o Hyuuga, havia mais que desgaste muscular gravado no corpo de Neji._

_ Passou a língua sobre os lábios secos, a quase uma semana via-se desenterrando alguns sentimentos que acretidava terem sido exterminados anos atrás. Pensamentos e idéias, das mais canalhas até as mais nobres assombravam sua mente sem que tivessem o seu conscentimento. Como isso foi acontecer com o sempre centrado gênio dos Hyuuga? Somente uma palavra poderia explicar sem contudo realmente explicitar o que tirou o chão de Neji Hyuuga. Seis letras, duas sílabas e um mistério que homens morrem tentando desvendar..._

_ ... Mulher._

_ Talvez o mais correto fosse empregar o vocábulo no plural. Sim, a interferencia de mais de uma delas estava sendo significativa para o rapaz. __Sentindo-se inapto a continuar o seu trabalho, o Hyuuga levantou-se de sua confortável cadeira de couro, agarrou seu paletó jogando-o displiscentemente sobre o ombro largo e terminou de arrancar a porcaria da gravata lançando-a na primeira lata de lixo que viu. Alcançou rapidamente o hall do edifício arrancando suspiros nada discretos das moças que trabalhavam na recepção com seu caminhar vigoroso e elegante. Os longos fios castanhos balançavam-se com o movimento mecânico do corpo atlético hipnotizando os olhos femininos._

__ Que cabelo lindo do sr. Hyuuga! - Emendou a frase com um longo suspiro, olhando sonhadoramente na direção em que Neji seguiu._

_ _ Ah mulher! A quem você quer enganar elogiando o cabelo do patrão. - a outra recepcionista ralhou a amiga. - Você estava era comendo com os olhos aquela bunda empinada do Hyuuga-delícia-san! - declarou com um sorriso maroto._

_ Ignorou os comentários e continuou sua caminhada em direção ao subsolo do edifício onde se encontrava o estacionamento. Antes que pudesse desligar o alarme do carro seu telefone toca chamando sua atenção. Rapidamente retira o aparelho do bolso levando-o ao alcance de sua mira. Piscando no visor estava o nome daquela que era responsável pela irritante dor de cabeça que ele adquiria neste mesmo instante._

_ Mas não podia ignorá-la. Nem saberia dizer se queria ou podia ignorar tal mulher. Soltou o ar pesadamente e atendeu o telefonema._

_ _ Estou indo te encontrar. - Foi o que Neji respondeu após breves minutos escutando atentamente a chamada feminina._

:::::::::::

_**Say where ya goin? **_[Diz onde você está indo?]

_**What you gonna do? **_[O que você vai fazer?]_**  
**__**I been lookin' everywhere, **_[Eu tenho procurado por todo lugar]_**  
**__**I been lookin' for you.**_ [Eu irei procurar você]

...

_**Because you don't want my love, oh no **_[Porque você não quer o meu amor, não]_**  
**__**You wanna satisfaction! Oh yeah! **_[Você quer satisfação Oh yeah!]_**  
**__**You don't need my love **_[Você não precisa do meu amor]_**  
**__**You got to find yourself another, **_[ Você tem de achar para você]_**  
Another p**__**iece, anoter piece of the action. **_[Mais um pouco, mais um pouco de ação]

:::::::::::

Sentou-se confortável no sofá azul-marinho da sala de estar do apartamento de Hinata descansando o braço direito que segurava um copo de conhaque no apoio do móvel. Embora tivesse chegado no horário combinado na noite passada, sabia ter aparecido cedo demais. O quê mais poderia Neji esperar de três mulheres se arrumando para sair senão um significativo atraso? Pois bem, não sabia a reposta, pois o atraso das garotas estava mais que consumado.

Vez ou outra tomava um gole da bebida e logo em seguida recostava sua cabeça na parede atrás de si, fazendo com que os fios castanhos fossem jogados ligeiramente para tráz e seus olhos perolados fitassem o teto. Mas não reclamava, estava ali porque de certa forma queria isso. Havia nele uma satisfação em estar perto de Hinata e participar da vida dela; essa idéia massageava o seu ego. Em contrapartida pensar que iria acompanhar Hanabi e Ino o fazia ter lapejos de uma pequena dor de cabeça.

"Por quê todas as mulheres não podem ser como a Hinata?" Pensou e franziu o cenho ao escutar os gritinhos agudos que imediatamente reconheceu serem da sua prima mais nova e da Yamanaka.

_ **Hina! **- Exclamou eufórica. - **Você está incrível!** - A loira dava pulinhos de alegria ao ver a tímida Hinata sair já toda arrumada do banheiro.

_ **Eu sabia que ia ficar perfeito em você, neechan.** - Hanabi falou com convicção e lançando um olhar encorajador à irmã que lhe retribuiu com um sorriso miúdo.

Parou de frente ao grande espelho que decorava uma das paredes de seu quarto e começou a exarminar-se. A medida que percorria o olhar pela própria imagem, Hinata corava mais e mais. Minha nossa! Como ela ia sair vestida assim? Suas pernas estavam quase que inteiramente de fora e o pano estava tão colado em seu corpo que se o vestido fosse branco e não preto, certamente achariam que ela estava nua.

_ **Sem nóia Hinata.** - Ino adiantou-se, antes que a Hyuuga pudesse reclamar. - **O vestido é perfeito! Não tem nenhum decote na frente já que você insiste em não apresentar ao mundo os seus peitões.** - Voltou-se para Hanabi e comentou em tom de sussurro. - **Apesar-se que uma comissão de frente dessa até cego veria.** - A mais nova deu um aceno em concordância e Hinata ficou escarlate com o comentário. - **Como eu dizia, só metade das suas costas e pernas estão livres, leves e soltas.** - completou estampando no rosto um sorriso.

A noção de matemática da Ino era horrível, Hinata pensou, porque metade não significa um todo. Suas pernas e costas estavam expostas por completo. Suspirou derrotada, sabia não ter chances contra aquelas duas. Limitou-se a puxar a barra do vestido na tentativa falha de cobrir um pouco mais da carne pálida de suas coxas.

_ **A-acho que já podemos ir.** - Declarou sem muita convicção. Não estava interessada em sair de casa, mas quanto antes saisse, mas cedo poderia voltar para o seu amado colchão. - **Neji-niisan está nos esperando faz muito tempo.**

O som inconfundivél dos saltos se chocando com o chão despertaram o Hyuuga. Sim, o moreno havia cochilado nesses – olhou o relógio de pulso – cinquenta e sete minutos de espera. "Hun, elas podem se orgulhar, não ultrapassaram uma hora de atraso." Pensou sarcástico. Levantou-se do sofá largando o copo na mesa de centro e ao pôr-se de pé, ergueu os braços para esticar os músculos. As mangas dobradas da camisa social caqui que Neji usava delizaram um pouco, amontoando-se próximo aos ombros com o movimento realizado e a barra também subiu.

Sentiu duas mãos pousarem em suas nádegas e um volume macio encostar em suas costas. Imediatamente virou-se e deparou com as pérolas de Hanabi o fitando em total divertimento assim como o sorriso provocativo que a menor lhe endereçava. Aproveitando os segundos de choque do Hyuuga, a garota pousou uma das mãos sobre o tórax do primo sentindo os músculos escondidos pela camisa.

Voltando a realidade, Neji segurou o pulso da garota afastando-o o de si enquanto ouvia **'Estraga prazeres'** ou algo do tipo, não se preocupou em dar ouvidos. Mas nem bem livrou-se da pequena Hyuuga sentiu outras mãos agarrarem seus braços, apalpando seus bíceps e tríceps.

_ **Não é que o Hyuuga aqui tem malhado.** - a Yamanaka disse ao sentir sob os dedos a rígidez dos músculos de Neji. - **E a bunda é tão firme quanto parece.** - Completou ao mudar a posição de suas mãos. Mas antes que fosse repelida afastou-se satisfeita com os resultados de sua aula de anatômia. - **Hina aprveite sem moderação!**

O semblante de Neji mantinha-se sério, embora um pequeno rubur tivesse corrido por sua face enquanto era deliberadamente apalpado por aquelas duas malucas. Sentia seu ego ser deliciosamente massageado, mas isso era informação confidencial, as mulheres não tinham necessidade nenhuma de saber o que eram capazes de fazer com ele.

"Taradas! Todas querem um pedaço de mim." Os cantos dos lábios se arquearam para cima formando um discreto sorriso convencido na face bonita e deixou o olhar vaguear a procura de Hinata. "Hinata-sama, pra você eu guardo o maior pedaço meu."

Os olhos masculinos recaíram-se na figuram envergonhada e encolhida da Hyuuga. Ela estava completamente vermelha e olhava para todas as direções, esforçando-se para ignorar os comentários maliciosos de Hanabi e Ino a respeito do seu primo e a aberta insinuação da loira. Mas tudo que tentava parecia inútil e as palavras de mais cedo ecoavam na sua cabeça. _"Sabe, Hina, acho que vai ser bom o Neji ir com a gente."_ Ino tinha dito e inocentemente Hinata perguntou o porquê. _"Ora! Você pode se aproveitar daquele corpo maravilhoso, garanto que ele não vai se importar se for você a fazer isso."_

Sentindo-se observada, Hinata levantou os olhos e se viu encarando o primo. As pérolas dele percorriam o corpo dela como se fossem mãos aveludadas. Instintivamente, a Hyuuga quebrou o contato visual. Inevitável também, foi sentir-se rejeitado com o comportamento da prima, a única que não o olhava com luxúria. Manteve o foco sobre ela, apreciando a bela visão que era Hinata vestida naquele micro vestido preto. "Talvez eu não me contente apenas com um pedaço seu, Hinata-sama. Acho que só sossegaria se a tivesse por inteiro."

_ **Vamos.** - Convocou o Hyuuga dirigindo-se a saída do apartamento, sendo seguido pelas três mulheres.

...

_**You're crazy, hey, hey **_[Você é louca, hey hey]_**  
**__**You're fuckin' crazy, oh my! **_[Você é muito louca, oh my!]_**  
**__**You know you're crazy, oh child! **_[Você sabe que é louca, criança]_**  
**__**I said you're crazy **_[Eu digo você é louca]_**  
**__**Ay,aaaaaaaaaayyy! Yeah! **_[Ay, aaaaaaaaaayyy! yeah!]_**  
**__**Woooh, yeah! **_[Woooh, yeah!]

...

Desceram do carro em frente à boate. Neji saiu e rapidamente foi para o outro lado do carro ajudar as três carotas saltarem do veículo e também mostrar que ele é que estava as acompanhando, numa típica atitude de macho alfa. Abriu a porta da frente e ofereceu a mão para a Yamanaka que sorria abertamente, adorando toda aquela atenção sobre si. Em seguida abriu a porta traseira e repetiu o gesto recebendo a mão de Hanabi.

_ **Olha Neji, se eu fosse você não fazia toda essa pose não.** - Avisou a Hyuuga aproximando-se da orelha do primo. - **Das suas uma: ou vão pensar que você é nosso motorista ou o nosso cafetão.** - O Hyuuga apenas revirou os olhos em total descrença às idéias distorcidas de Hanabi e voltou sua atenção a última das garotas.

"Nossa! Tem tantas pessoas só aqui no la-lado de fora. Ai! I-imagina lá dentro. E eu com esse vestido curto. Que vergonha." Respirou fundo. "Calma. Ninguém vai olhar pra você e você não vai olhar pra ninguém, então sem problemas."

Uma longa perna bem torneada e alva despontou do sedan estacionado em frente ao hall da boate. O scarpin preto tocou o chão com elegância. Timidamente Hinata aceitou a ajuda de Neji segurando na mão máscula do primo. Os olhares não podiam estar voltados em outra direção a não ser a linda morena de olhos perolados. Neji sustentava um sorriso ao passar pelo manobristas e pelo aglomerado de pessoas que esperavam sua chance de entrar no local, certo de todos os homens ali o invejavam por ter entre os braços a mulher mais linda da noite.

_ **Que lugar incrível!** - Ino estava animadissíma. Olhava a luxuosa boate com os olhos brilhando, se maravilhando com a descoberta de cada novo ambiente. Pista de dança, bar temático, lofts, bar convencional, as mesas e sofás. Escaneava cada por menor e aprovava com satisfação a escolha do local. - **Como um cara careta feito você descobriu uma maravilha dessas, Neji?**

O Hyuuga ignorou a loira, estava mais preocupado em mostrar, sutilmente, aos machos daquele lugar que sua Hinata-sama não era presa pra nenhum deleas. A mulher ao seu lado já tinha alguém, mesmo que ela própria ainda não soubesse disso. Colocou a mão direita sobre as costas nuas da Hyuuga, que tremeu e corou com o contato inesperado, guiando-a para um dos ambientes da boate.

_ **Niisan, Ino-chan e Hanabi n-não estão nos a-acompanhando.** - Levou a mão até o peito protetoramente enquanto olhava freneticamente para os lados procurando a amiga e a irmã. Neji sorriu consternado com a preocupação da prima, mas não havia perigo, não para aquelas duas.

_ **Hinata-sama.** - "Quando foi que o niisan se aproximou tanto assim?" A morena se perguntou ao sentir o hálito quente do Hyuuga bater em seu pescoço e a voz grave e rouca soar perto de seu ouvido, fazendo com que ela perdesse os sentidos por alguns segundos. "P-perto! Mu-muito p-perto." Sua mente sinalizava.

Neji acompanhou a reação dela com diversão. Anos podiam se passar que Hinata ainda seria Hinata. Corada e gaguejante quando sentia-se nervosa e envergonhada. Fez uma leve pressão nas costas da prima conduzindo-a por entre as pessoas para chegarem à um dos ambientes mais tranquilos da boate. Deduziu que teria que começar devagar com ela e não se importava com isso.

Tinha a leve impressão de que Neji havia lhe dito pra não se preocupar com o sumisso das garotas, mas também não podia afirmar com certeza. Tudo que sabia naquele instante é que estava sentada – esforçando para esconder as pernas o máximo possível – ao lado de Neji em um ambiente mais calmo da boate, no segundo andar. Como exatamente ela chegou lá, também não saberia dizer, mas até que estava gostando.

Não tanto quanto Ino e Hanabi se divertindo no Classic Bar.

_ **Que lugar tão bem frequentado, Hanabi.** - Ino comentou sem tirar os olhos de uma turma de homens sentados não muito distantes das duas garotas acomadados nos banquinhos do bar. - Foi aqui que você se encontrou com o deus do sexo tarado por vermelho? - Hanabi gargalhou alto.

_ **A resposta é um grande sim, loira.** - Respondeu sem olhar para a Yamanaka. Sorveu mais um gole de sua bebida e ainda olhando para a mesma direção que a loira mantinha sua atenção, acrescentou. - **E se eu quero ver esse homem denovo, também tem meu sim.**

_ **Certo. E quem não gostaria.** - Relanceou um olhar para a Hyuuga e viu o sorriso da morena se alargar. - **Diga, Hanabi, se ele gosta tanto de vermelho, por que raios você esta usando este vestido da Hina?**

_ **Ino, Ino, Ino. Será que andar tanto tempo com minha irmãzinha te fez ficar inocente também? **- Zombou a mais nova das mulheres, rindo baixo da careta de falso ultraje que a loira fez. - **Oh! Tudo bem, eu explico.** - esperou a terminar o drink e voltar-se para encará-la. - **Ele é o tipo do cara que não repete suas saídas, mas isso não significa que não haja excessões. Como contei ontem, na noite em que fiquei com eu estava usando um conjunto vermelho vinho. Bem, mas se eu usasse essa roupa de novo, ainda que ela estivesse inteira, ele me reconheceria na hora e minhas chances reduziriam drasticamente.**

_ **Ok! Até ai muito coerente. E adivinho que este seja o mesmo motivo de não usar o vestido que ele te deu.** - Interpelou a Yamanaka.

_ **Exato, loira.** - Pontuou firme. - **Então, no caminho de casa lembrei desse vestido da Hinata. Não é meu estilo oficial, mas devo reconhecer que é muito bonito e, o mais importante** - fez uma pausa - **tem essa poderosa faixa ver-me-lha.**

_ **Eh! Eu reconheço que seja uma boa alternativa.** - Ponderou a loira.- **Mas e se ainda assim ele te dispensar?** - insistiu Ino.

_ **Mando ele pro inferno! Com aquele corpo maravilhoso e tudo.**- disse tranquilamente. - **Pode ser bonito, gostoso e bom de cama o que for, mas se não me quiser, azar o dele. Eu sou uma Hyuuga, mais precisamente, Hanabi Hyuuga.** - Deslizou a mão pelo próprio corpo se valorizando.

Antes que os olhos azuis rolassem nas orbitas diante tamanho ego da Hyuuga, o barulho de algo se quebrando atrás delas roubaram sua atenção. Ambas riram alto do desajeitado atendente juntar os cacos da garrafa de Scott jazida no chão do outro lado do balcão.

_ **O prejuízo vai ser grande essa noite se vocês continuarem tão perto desse imbecil, un.** - A voz macia fez Ino e Hanabi desviarem os olhos da pequena bagunça detrás do bar para o homem que se aproximou delas.

:::::::::::

_**Say, boy, where ya comin' from? **_[Diz, garoto, de onde você veio?]_**  
**__**Where'd ya get that point of view? **_[Onde conseguiu este ponto de vista?]_**  
**__**When I was younger **_[Quando eu era mais novo]_**  
**__**Said I knew someone like you, **_[Eu conheci um desgraçado como você]_**  
**__**and then said, **_[e ele disse]_**  
**__**'You don't need my love, **_[Você não precisa de meu amor]_**  
**__**You wanna satisfaction, Yeah **_[Você quer satisfação]_**  
**__**You don't need my love, **_[Você não precisa de meu amor]_**  
**__**You've got to find yourself another **_[Você tem de achar para você]_**  
**__**Another p**__**iece, anoter piece of the action.**_[Mais um pouco, mais um pouco de ação]

:::::::::::

_Sabia aonde tinha que ir e quem encontrar, mas Neji não tinha conhecimento se as coisas ocorreriam da maneira que ele queria ou ainda da forma como ela gostaria. Mas o que de fato preocupava o jovem Hyuuga era o temor de não ser capaz de controlar seus impulsos estando tão próximo de Hinata. A prima era a única que detinha, sem saber, total influência sobre seus atos. Era, indireta e diretamente por ela que estava ali._

_ Olhou para o imponente prédio que constituia o condomínio onde a Hyuuga morava, deixando seu olhar se perder entre as dezenas de janelas espalhadas pela fachada. "É por você." Pensou e rapidamente voltou a postura altiva e séria que combinava tão bem com a beleza máscula dele._

_ Saindo do estacionamento e entrando no saguão Neji cruzou o olhar com Uchiha Sasuke. Os dois homens se encararam em silêncio durante uns poucos instantes. Um queria descifrar nos olhos do outro o motivo de irem visitar Hinata, pois era óbvio para os dois machos que eles só estariam ali atrás da primogênita de Hiashi. Mas tanto Sasuke quanto Neji tinham um invejável controle sobre seus sentimentos e sabiam ocultar o que de fato lhe passavam pela mente. Cumprimentaram-se caladamente com um aceno breve de cabeça._

_ O Hyuuga já estava endereçando-se aos elevadores quando a voz grave de Sasuke o chamou, fazendo com que virá-se dando atenção ao Uchiha. Os olhos ônix moveram-se para esquerda convidando Neji para acompanhá-lo até o pátio. Nenhuma palavra foi trocada entre eles no curto caminho até o local escolhido. Não era segredo que esses dois homens, desde os tempos de escola quando ainda era dois moleques bagunceiros, disputavam tudo, eram extremamente competitivos. E mesmo Sasuke sendo extremamente habilidoso e inteligente, Neji por várias vezes o superava. Entretando, somente em um ponto o Uchiha superou com larga vantagem o garoto dos olhos perolados. A amizade de Hinata._

_ _ Por que está aqui, Hyuuga? - fazer rodeios não era o estilo de nenhum dos rapazes, por isso Sasuke foi direto em sua pergunta. Não gastaria sua boa educação atoa._

_ _Você sabe que vim ver Hinata-sama. - respondeu mordaz. - Assim também como eu sei que você veio fazer o mesmo._

_ _ Sim, mas eu estou aqui porque me importo com ela, ao contrário de você que sempre vem com segundas intenções. - devolveu no mesmo tom arrogante que Neji usara. - Intenções essas que só o beneficiariam, é claro. - Acrescentou sem acusando o Hyuuga sem vacilar._

_ _ Hump- Sorriu malicioso. - Ora Uchiha, não se faça de santo, pois não tem ninguém aqui que acredite na sua atuação. - Disse voltando a expressão séria. - Pensa que eu não percebo que a muito tempo você devora Hinata-sama com os olhos. - Sasuke cerrou os punhos e Neji continuou a provocar.- Só que você fracassou todos esses anos. Ela nunca te quis como homem._

_ _ E ela não quer você nem perto dela. - Respondeu raivoso._

_ Neji sabia que isso em partes era verdade, mas não pelo o motivo destorcido que o infeliz do Uchiha pensava. Quando adolescentes, sim, sabia ter feito muita besteira que o afastou do convívio da prima, mas agora, ela o evitava por motivos, bem nem ele sabia ao certo. Só tinha certeza que a culpa não era toda dela, boa parte estava também na tímidez excessiva de Hinata. Aquilo sim era uma barreira difícil de transpassar._

_ Sasuke pois um sorriso vitorioso na face ao assistir o Hyuuga se calar diante dessa meia-verdade._

_ _ Não vim aqui provocar as lágrimas de Hinata-sama como a sua família tão bem sabe fazer. - Ao declarar isso os lábios do Uchiha se comprimiram, desmanchando o sorriso. - Estou aqui para ajudá-la. - Finalizou e deu as costas ao outro homem, afastando-se cada vez mais._

_ No pátio, Sasuke ainda digeria a informação deixada indiretamente pelo Hyuuga. Como Neji saberia do jantar que sua mãe realizou segunda-feira passada e mais, como ele soube que Hinata saiu chorando da sua casa? Mas o que realmente lhe afligia o peito era a acusação implicita que um Uchiha fez sua amiga derramar as cristalinas lágrimas._

_ _ Itachi, o que você fez?_

:::::::::::

_**You're crazy, hey, hey **_[Você é louca, hey hey]_**  
**__**You're fuckin' crazy, oh my! **_[Você é muito louca, oh my!]_**  
**__**You know you're crazy, oh child!**_[Você sabe que é louca, criança]_**  
**__**I sad you're crazy, **_[Eu digo você é louca]_**  
**__**You know you're crazy, Hey, hey, hey, hey!**_ [Você sabe que é louca, Hey, hey, hey, hey!]_**  
**__**You know you're crazy! **_[Você sabe que é louca]_**  
**__**You know you're crazy **_[Você sabe que é louca]_**  
**__**You know you're crazy, Yeah! **_[Você sabe que é louca, Yeah!]_**  
**__**You know you are! **_[Você sabe que é!]_**  
**_:::::::::::

No centro da principal pista de dança estava o DJ fazendo centenas de corpos moverem-se no ritmo das batidas eletrônicas, alternadas em enérgicas e românticas. Dependia do calor que a multidão exigia. Ele não estava dançando, não ainda, só o fazia quando escolhia sua presa. Debruçava sobre as garotas que se sacudiam seus olhos predadores.

Já não sentia toda aquela ansiedade primitiva e seu sangue não corria a toda velocidade, tão rápido que lhe doía os ossos. As dores tinham o deixado em paz e assim permaneceria até que o momento de _expulsá-la_ de suas veias chegasse. Mas não iria preocupar-se com isso, esta noite tinha que estar focado, como antes. As loucuras de vinte quatro horas atrás lhe renderam um acumulos de erros suficientes par uma vida. Uchiha Itachi não podia errar mais.

O moreno estava sentado em uma mesa junto com Kisame. Os dois homens mal conversavam, estavam ocupados demais observando o movimento das mulheres. O lugar onde estavam podia se dizer que era estratégico pois dava uma visão privilégiada da pista de dança e também estava próximo ao 'Evolution', um dos bares temáticos da boate. Foi daquela mesma mesa que Itachi encontrou a sua parceira mais interessante.

_ **Pensando em encontrá-la denovo?** - o homem abriu seu largo sorriso mostrando os dentes ligeiramente pontiagudos.

"Você não tem nem idéia de como eu quero." Automaticamente pensou. "Mas não vou procurá-la. Se eu a tiver, ela vai ter que se humilhar pedindo um pedaço meu." Os lábios finos se curvaram no velho sorriso malicioso de Itachi. "Até aonde você iria pra me alcançar, ninfeta?"

_**A putinha de domingo passado, ela parecia ser bem quente.** - completou e observou intrigado a o sorriso do Uchiha sumir. - **Não vai me dizer que ela era propaganda enganosa?** - Perguntou e como recebeu somente o silêncio em resposta concluíu que a garota não tinha agradado. - **Ah cara! Como as aparências enganam.**

Itachi nem se lembrava mais daquela garota. Depois que pôs os olhos sobre Hinata nenhuma outra mulher lhe ocupava tanto a mente. Não queria admitir, mas sabia que o único jeito de tirá-la de sua cabeça era tê-la por uma noite. Então acabaria o fascíneo e o desejo. Contraditóriamente, não tinha mais urgência em possuí-la. Em algumas situações, vislumbrar a Hyuuga em seus sonhos não estava sendo tão ruim...

Mas a vontade crescente de vê-la o deixava profundamente irritado e o frustrava constantemente, pois não raro seus olhos o enganavam e seu estúpido coração acelerava o ritmo diante da expectativa de ter realizado seu desejo. Nessas horas, voltava a ser aquele adolescente tolo que permitiu uma vadia tomar-lhe o juízo.

_ **Você sabe que não repito as garotas e nem os vestidos.** - Itachi disse encerrando aquele assunto.

Kisame, que já não esperava que o outro fosse dizer alguma coisa, deu-se por satisfeito e voltou a observar o público feminino dançando. Mal voltou sua atenção a pista de dança e os olhos do corpulento homem se alargaram com a visão que captaram. Cemicerrou as pálbebras para focar a mirada sobre as três pessoas que chamaram sua atenção, queria ter certeza de que o alcóol ingerido ainda tivesse ludibriado seu cérebro.

_ **Inferno!** - Praguejou alto batendo na mesa. Itachi o olhou de soslaio sem dar muita confiança ao rompante do homem. - **Como diabos aquela lombriga loira faturou duas gostosas daquelas?** - Indignação pingava de cada palavra dita por Kisame. - **Olhe Itachi!**

O homem apontava para Deidara e mais duas moças sem a menor discrição. Se a música no ambiente não fosse tão alta, certamente essa seria uma daquelas situações onde todos se calam e te olham como se você fosse idiota. Azar ou sorte, somente o Uchiha ouviu o escandâlo feito pelo grandão. Uma pequena veia ameaçou saltar na testa de Itachi, mas com um tragada de ar mais funda conseguiu se controlar e olhar calmamente para a direção que Kisame apontava desesperadamente.

_ **Hun! Para o Deidara estar com duas assim ele deve ter as comprado.** - disse sem prestar a mínima atenção nas mulheres dançando com o loiro.

_ **Cara, elas não se parecem putas de aluguél não.** - Kisame falou convicto. - **São elegantes demais e ademais esse lugar é bem seletivo.**

_ **Elas nunca parecem ser o que na verdade são.** - a resposta veio com um pingo de ressentimento na voz. Algo sútil que o Kisame não percebeu. Itachi voltou seu olhar mais uma vez para o trio.

"Loira bonita! Essas pernas ficariam muito bem sobre o meu quadril." Pensou divertido enquando desnudava-a mentalente. "Sorte sua Deidara, ela não estar de vermelho." Kisame tinha razão, aquela garota não parecia uma prostituta. Dançava sensulamente mas sem ser vulgar, mas não iria tão longe diendo que era uma boa moça. "Vamos a próxima."

**_ Desgraçado!**

:::::::::::

_**Bring it down! **_[Humilhe!]_**  
**__**You're fuckin' crazy! **_[Você é muito louca!]

:::::::::::

_ Não era mais noite de sexta-feira quando Neji chegou em sua casa vindo do apartamento de sua prima, mas também não havia amanhecido, muito embora o Sol não tardasse a surgir no leste. Mas também que diferença fazia que horas eram se para o Hyuuga sua diversão só começaria mais tarde, muito mais tarde. __Passou a língua sobre os lábios como se quisesse antecipar o gosto que teria na boca. Um sorriso de canto, daqueles feitos sobre medida para derreter corações, brincou fácil em seus lábios. Sentia-se com sorte, pois finalmente havia conseguido uma brecha na defesa absoluta de Hinata e poderia ver de muito perto, aaquelas adoráveis bochechas vermelhas._

***continua***

.

.

N/A: Oi gentiii! Desculpa por não poder atualizar mais rapidamente, mas é que eu estou enrolada com os preparativos da minha formatura. Me colocaram de oradora e tive que escrever o discurso. Tô tremendo nas bases ttebayo! E não só isso tem uma listinha bem grande das coisas q me atrapalharam incluindo o Neji – sim! Esse Hyuuga me rendeu uma dor de cabeça do além e esse além não é o céu. Mas enfim, aqui esta mais um capítulo com novidades. Tivemos um pov's do Neji \o/. Pq? Pq? Porque a Mikoto é meu Áz e o Neji e a Kurenai são meus Coringas XD. Espero q tenham gostado. Desculpa por parar o capítulo assim e sem os três de fato se encontrarem, mas bem vocês sabem que eles estão todos no mesmo lugar e q o Itachi já viu a Hanabi. Se eu continuasse esse capitulo ia ficar imenso e eu acabaria demorando ainda mais pra postar, então preferi parar por aqui e dar a vocês mais um pouco da história. E desculpa os erros, meu corretor deu piti e eu não revisei.

Ah genti eu cansei e acho que vocês tbm cansaram do Itachi negando a Hinata ne, XP. Por isso eu mostrei o início da mudança de comportamento do Itachi. Notem que ainda teremos picos de negação, mas o plano da Mikoto esta caminhando bem – sabe aquela história de por lenha no Itachi pra ele mesmo descobrir que a Hinata é a garota especial pra ele. Foi por isso q eu disse anteriormente, que este capítulo abre um novo circulo na fic, acaba a fase revoltosa de negação do Itachi-kun, abrindo espaço para ele e a Hinata se conhecerem. Depois vem o lance com os vícios dele e já falei mais do que devia *ziper na boca* . A Kurenai veio pra ficar, para o bem ou para o mal, como eu dei a entender na cena dela com o Itachi.

SasuHina fãns (e eu me incluo nessa), não fiquem tristes. O Sasuke vem no próximo capítulo para se juntar a essa bagunça ;P Aweeeeeeee!

Também fiz a cena _flashback_ com o Neji-delícia-quente-ou-fria-kun. Acredito que não revelei nada sobre as intenções dele com a Hinatinha, então pra ajudar/atrapalhar vou soltar algumas pulginhas a respeito do papel dele na história [vocês devem querem me matar qnd eu faço isso, ne?]. Lá vai:

*Teria o Neji, recebido a missão de conquistar a Hinata? Em caso afirmativo, com que motivos e a mando de quem?

*Teria o Neji apenas agido de livre e espontânea vontade da autora ao dar em cima da Hinata? Em caso afirmativo, o motivo seria amor ou apenas tesão?

*Teria o Neji, alguma participação no plano maluco da Mikoto? Em caso afirmativo, teria ele segundas intenções?

Já tá bom né! Todas essas pulgas tem fundamento pq eu sinceramente ainda não me decidi como proceder com o Hyuuga, então dêem a opinião de vocês. ;)

A primeira cena do Itachi, bem o que ele estava sentindo são os efeitos do período de abstinência entre uma dose e outra da heroína. Segundo a minha pesquisa a intensidade dos efeitos variam de usuário e nível de dependência. Bom, não vou relatar mais que isso por hora pois já tenho a idéia de um capítulo mais informativo sobre o assunto mas garanto que vou apresentar isso bem a minha maneira [Estrela-linda, é nesse ponto q eu pretendo encaixar o Gaara]. Estou longe de ser qualificada para tratar detalhadamente de drogas e tbm não quero. O ponto que eu quero chegar é o seguinte: essas reações levaram o Itachi à um estado de hiperatividade e ansiedade (ainda efeitos da abstinência), logo ele buscou uma nova dose. Agora é esperar pra ver o estrago no reencontro.

A música de hoje foi _**You're crazy**_ [Guns'n Roses – oh novidade, mas agora q comecei vou até o fim u.u com eles. Ainda tem _**Rocket Queen, Estranged, Patience, Sweet Child oh Mine**_ entre outras]. Hum, vocês podem ler o capítulo e depois ouvir a música rs. Eu usei ela pq a letra encaixa com a história de procurar alguém especial e ao mesmo tempo relacionar isso apenas com o prazer, algo bem comum e no estilo da fic.

É isso aí! Ficarei feliz se vocês me deixarem reviews e terei o prazer de respondê-los, sempre!

.

.

Att.

Millah

*Dá estrelinha* [vc não sabe fazer isso, pôia ¬¬] Oh eu ganhei mais duas leitoras! [Espero que não as perca com esse capítulo mega atrasado] Vocês amoras estão acompanhando a minha fic ainda. Ah! É alegria demais!

**Estrela-linda!** *-* Ah seja super bem-vinda. Que bom que gostou dessa minha fic, me faz muito feliz. Pois é né, ItaHina não é um do mais favoritos da maioria mais eu simplesmente amo rs. Mas que bom que vc se interessou pela fic assim mesmo n_n. Bem, eu baguncei um pouco a caracterização dos personagens, mas foi necessário, só espero que não tenha ficado anormal demais. Fiz essa quebra de sequência pensando exatamente no contexto da história, algo pra jogar com a noção de temporalidade e até mesmo com a interpretação de alguns fatos – tipo o hentai Itachi&Hanabi q eu fiz todo mundo pensar q fosse ItaHina rs. Queria algo diferente que combinasse com o tema das drogas, o resultado foi essas cenas quebradas q tbm fazem eu passar da visão do Itachi pra da Hinata e vice-versa. No início ficou difícil pra entender, mas depois acho que vocês foram se acostumando com essa minha loucura. Que alívio saber que vc gostou e ain q bom q tenha se envolvido com a trama desse jeito. Éh o caso SasuHina fic pra outra fic, tbm amo eles juntos. Mas algumas seninhas ainda podem surgir. O papel assediador do Neji é brincadeira, é só q eu ainda não posso revelar o papel efetivo dele na história rs. Sobre o Gaara, desde do inicio, qndo a idéia da fic estava na minha cabeça, eu penso em usar o ruivinho sim, mas confesso que não seria como um par pra a Ino. Ele tem uma participação q eu acho importante na história. Mas eu vou ver se consigo atender da melhor maneira possível o seu pedido, ok! Adianto q vai demorar pro Gaara aparecer, mas seu desejo está anotado e caso não dê pra por uma cena GaaIno na história normal, eu prometi (lá pra trás) um capítulo final com 'cenas excluídas' onde vou atender todas os pedidos, claro contextualizando com esta história. =) Obrigada pelos elogios, espero continuar merecendo os parabéns! Obrigada por ler e comentar! ;*

**Ches-linda! (****HWinchester)** *-* Ain inflei igual balão qnd li sua review. Menina, vai me deixar mal acostumada elogiando minha fic assim rsrs. Fico tão contente em ver q vc continua gostando da história. Eita que alívio que você tenha gostado do tempero SasuHina que eu usei, tava muito insegura mesmo. Eu tbm tenho a minha queda por eles juntos e vou fazer o que puder para ter algumas cenas bacanas com eles, provocando ciúme no Itachi. Rsrs Haha Huhu o Itachi é nosso! Pois é, como mostrei nesse capítulo a Hinata esta enraizada na cabeça do Itachi e ele esta começando a aceitar isso, nesse capítulo ele quase não chingou ela ;P. É como a Mikoto disse no cap 3, o Itachi não vai sossegar até encerrar um assunto, então ele tá percebendo que precisa da Hinata. Só que ele só admite ela como uma transa, mas devagar as coisas vão progredindo. Pretendo fazer intenso o próximo capítulo, com o encontro adiado por motivos técnicos. Desculpa. A Hanabi rs. Tem hora que me dá uns estalos e eu penso numas besteiras assim e escrevo rs. Embora eu não seja uma caçula assim, abusada, uma prima minha é então eu baseei a Hanabi nela rs. Hehe para felicidade geral da nação eu digo que o Neji-delícia fica rs. Acho q ficou confusa essa aparição dele [eu sou um caso perdido], mas já aviso que é isso mesmo. Basicamente não decidi se ele é vilão ou mocinho rs. Ah q bom que gostou da música do guns, a trilha sonora, por assim dizer vai ser toda deles. Quanto encerrar um dos meus projetos em andamento, Vestido Vermelho e Hotel Califórnia, penso em trabalhar no ShikaHina e SasuHina, mas penso q vai demorar. De qualquer forma obrigada pelo apoio :D. Você é demais, menina! Obrigada por ler e comentar! ;*

**Sazy-linda! **Oin seja bem-vindíssima! Jura que minha fic está assim? Minha nossa eu fico mega feliz! Hehe que bom q gostou do Sasuke animadinho rs. Eu sou meio tarada mesmo [acho que ninguém percebeu isso, né]. Efetivamente não vai rolar, mas quem disse que o Itachi esta enxergando as coisas como realmente elas são? Digo, alucinações e ciúme podem ser uma combinação beeeem interessante. Espero não te desapontar e não vai ser preciso muito para o Itachi ficar fulo da vida rs. Ah eu amo o Deidara também *-*. Obrigada por achar a fic interessante, tenho me esforçado bastante pra a lentidão do entrosamento entre o Itachi e a Hinata não deixarem os capítulo muito chatos. Obrigada por ler e comentar! ;*

**Ka-linda-chan!** Eu sorrio feito boba quando diz que ama minha fic. Fico realmente muito feliz em saber que gosta da história. Obrigada pelos elogios. Meio a contra gosto a Hinata saiu pra curtir sim rs. Ela não vai radicalizar, mas ela, a sua maneira vai aproveitar a noite sim – o Neji vai dar um empurrãozinho ;). Eh Sasuke e Hinata sentem atração um pelo outro sim – mais forte da parte dele, mas não teve pegação de fato, só desejo. Eu tbm gosto muito de SasuHina. Olha, que eles vão ter um caso, eu não vou prometer, mas mais cenas com esse clima vai ter. Contudo o que quero focar é a amizade entre eles. Ok? Espero que goste da participação do Neji neste capítulo. Ele vai continuar dando as caras na história. Obrigada por ler e comentar! ;*


	7. Provocações

_**Fala**; "pensamento"; _flash back_ ou _cenas simultâneas_.

*Observação: a _narração em_ _itálico_ hoje é o rolo do Itachi com a Hanabi (continuação do cap anterior – flash back recente).

* * *

.

_**Naruto**_ não me pertence. A música _**It's so easy**_ também não.

.

.

**Vestido Vermelho**

_Itachi U. & Hinata H._

.

.

_[By Millah-san]_

.

**Capítulo VI**

_**Provocações**_

.

.

.

_**"As pessoas costumam dizer que você age aos poucos, dose a dose nos condena a querer mais, a lutar por mais. Mas agora estou lúcido o suficiente para saber que você H, me prendeu na primeira vez em que eu ousei por meus olhos sobre você. Meu sangue ferveu de imediato e tudo que fiz foi agarrar você. Não me arrependo. Você tem um gosto incrivelmente bom. Ainda nem preciso me esforçar para sentí-la. Perdi muito tempo brincando com você, senhorita H. Ando sem paciência ultimamente. Vou ser direto: eu quero você!"**_

::::::::::::

.

.

Hinata foi atraída pela batida dançante da música eletrônica. Os olhos perolados reluziam um brilho quase infantil ao mirar aquelas pessoas bonitas deixando o corpo mover-se conforme o ritmo. Sempre foi uma menina tímida, mas a arte cênica do movimento a fascinava e, quando estavam a sós, ela e seu aparelho de som, as paredes e móveis do apartamento da Hyuuga a viam se libertar.

Neji já havia ficado para trás. Sem que tivesse controle de seus movimentos a morena tinha se afastado do primo. Não foi intencional e ele pareceu não se incomodar. Bem, até agora não tinha ido atrás dela. Hinata estava debruçada sobre as grades de um mezanino, olhando sonhadoramente para a pista de dança. Queria ir lá e se divertir, mas a timidez a deixava receosa e com um dilema shakespeariano desnecessário em sua mente.

"Ah meninas! Aonde vocês estão? Eu quero dançar." Fez biquinho. "Hump aposto que aquelas duas estão se divertindo sem mim." Apertou as mãos no gurda-corpo e inclinou-se para frente mais um pouco.

O Hyuuga mantinha uma certa distância, mas estava atento aos movimentos de Hinata. Todos eles. Riu, discretamente, da carinha meiga e dengosa que ela fazia pra logo em seguida ranger os dentes com força ao ver o bumbum dela empinar-se e a barra do vestido subir. Droga! Por que mesmo tinha aceitado participar dessa história? Bufou e deu mais um gole em sua bebida.

"Certo! Tem tantas pessoas aqui. Ninguém vai notar se eu me juntar à elas."

O brilho determinado nos olhos perolados chamaram a atenção de Neji. Então finalmente Hinata tinha se decidido. Interessante. Terminou seu drinque e quando levantou-se indo na direção da prima, já tinha um charmoso sorriso no canto dos lábios.

Soltou as mãos da grade e virou o corpo buscando o rumo das escadas. Parou de súbito ao sentir um hálito quente varrer-lhe as costas nuas arrepiando-lhe os pelos e fazendo-a fremir. "Kami-sama me ajude!" Suplicou em pensamento. Um breve riso seguiu e Hinata teve a leve impressão de que conhecia aquele som. Não era algo que escutasse com frequência mas ainda assim soava familiar. Endireitou as costas e olhou por cima dos ombros só pra descobrir o pequeno sorriso divertido na face bonita de Sasuke. "Q-que alívio!". Levou as mãos ao peito e respirou mais fundo recompondo-se do susto.

Quando as batidas de seu coração normalizaram, Hinata lembrou-se de sentir raiva do moreno por assustá-la, ainda mais abordando-a por trás. Justamente pelas costas, seu ponto mais sensível. Todos seus amigos sabiam disso. E sabiam também que essa era uma das poucas coisas que enraiveciam a Hyuuga.

E tão raro quanto o riso de Sasuke era a visão de Hinata Hyuuga zangada.

Girou nos calcanhares parando frente a frente com o Uchiha. Pousou as mãos sobre a cintura e lançou ao moreno o olhar mais feroz que tinha. Abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes tentando dizer algo bem mal criado, mas falhando miseravelmente na missão. Hinata ainda era Hinata.

**_ Hinata.** - O timbre saiu mais rouco que o esperado fazendo a Hyuuga corar. - **Embora muito bonita sua cara de brava,** - o vermelho das bochechas se intensificou - **sabe que não tem qualquer efeito intimidador. **- Somente um som esganiçado de indignação escapou da garganta dela arrancando outro breve riso de Sasuke.

Desde pequeno sempre gostou de provocar a Hyuuga um pouco. Ver as sobrancelhas finas e escuras se franzindo, os olhos acirrados o olhando com uma raiva passageira e as bochechas avermelhadas pelo pulsar ligeiro do sangue nas veias. Gostava de vê-la assim pois o fazia perceber que ela, embora muito delicada e amável, não era totalmente passiva. Sabia que a amiga, se fosse preciso, iria se defender. É claro, que como amigo, Sasuke se encarregaria para que isso jamais fosse necessário. Mas alguns fatos recentes o fizerem sentir essa necessidade de testar as defesas de Hinata. Não era intuição ou algo do gênero, porque não era uma mulher, mas sim a constatação que dois abutres – Urubu Rei e Albino – estavam a se aproximar rapidamente da Hyuuga.

Como esperado, Hinata já havia esquecido a raiva e seus olhos perolados já enchiam-se com o brilho do entusiasmo. O Uchiha não perdeu esta mudança e logo soergueu uma das escuras sobrancelhas em notório questionamento ao comportamento da morena. Esta nada disse. Um rubor acentuado acometia seu rosto quando olhou determinada as esferas negras para em seguida desviar a atenção para o movimento de suas próprias mãos a agarrar o braço esquerdo de Sasuke. Olhou novamente nos olhos do moreno e depois indicou com um leve movimento a pista de dança.

Nada realmente precisou ser dito. O rapaz já havia entendido o pedido mudo dela. Seus lábios finos e bem desenhados curvaram-se no seu típico sorriso. Retirou com delicadeza as mãos pequenas de Hinata de seu braço fazendo esta se encolher de vergonha remoendo a ousadia que tinha cometido. Mas a Hyuuga não teve muito tempo para se culpar mentalmente, pois logo em seguida sentiu a mão masculina percorrer-lhe as costa e repousar em sua cintura, abraçando seu corpo pela lateral.

**_ Oh!** - Foi tudo que uma Hinata extremamente corada conseguiu pronunciar.

Parado à alguns metros de distância estava Neji. O sorriso já havia abandonado seu belo rosto no momento em que presenciou a aproximação sorrateira de Sasuke. Sabia que o mais jovem dos irmãos Uchiha seria um obstáculo para seus planos, mas não contava em vê-lo ali esta noite. Justo quando tudo parecia estar sobre seu controle. Cerrou os dentes com força assistindo a prima andar ladeada por aquele Uchiha.

Chegaram a tão almejada pista de dança e Hinata naturalmente travou.

**_ Não quer mais dançar?** - Sasuke inquiriu embora já soubesse que não era a falta de vontade que fizera a morena dos olhos de pérola estagnar em meio aquele mar de gente. - **Estou aqui contigo.** - Declarou abraçando a menor com ternura e carinho.

"Own! Não sei porque as meninas vêem o Sasuke-kun como frio. Ele é tão carinhoso. Um bom amigo." Sorriu contra o peito forte do Uchiha. Pensou ter ouvido o coração do moreno bater acelerado, mas talvez fosse apenas a batida da música eletrônica. Afastou-se um pouco e olhando receosa para o moreno, confidenciou.

_ **E-eu quero.** - Fez uma pausa como se para ganhar coragem. - **Muito.** - Desviou o olhar envergonhada.

_** Mas não era comigo que queria estar.** - Interveio com seu timbre seco, desconcertando por completo a garota.

_ **N-não é i-isso, Sasuke-kun.** - Disse rapidamente tentando não magoar o amigo. Mas era verdade. Sentir-se-ia menos desconfortável se aquelas duas destrambelhadas estivessem com ela. Já sentia uma imensa vergonha em dançar em público que só se fez aumentar com a perspectiva de fazê-lo sobre o olhar de Uchiha Sasuke. - **É q-que... D-desculpe-me. **- Terminou por desculpar-se sem saber mais o que dizer.

O moreno segurou o queixo de Hinata fazendo-a encará-lo e para a surpresa e confusão da moça, Sasuke estava a... sorrir-lhe? A cabeça pendeu para o lado involuntariamente. Piscou as pestanas algumas vezes para aclarar sua visão. E não é que o sorriso permanecia na face alva do Uchiha.

_ **Não peça desculpas.** - Disse ainda sorrindo, mas com seu tom de voz sério. Levou uma das mãos aos cabelos sedosos de Hinata, afastando uma mecha que lhe caía pelo rosto. - **Estava só a provocar-te uma vez mais.** - Pausou para ver a indignação relampejar nas feições da morena. - **Sei bem que sentirias melhor na companhia da Yamanaka e da tua irmã.** - Completou já recompondo a postura neutra.

E só, não pediria desculpas a Hinata. Porque, primeiramente Uchihas não era dados a desculpar-se com os outros. Eram por demais orgulhosos para admitirem que estavam errados. Segundo, a provocara para o próprio bem dela. A Hyuuga teria que ser forte se as suspeitas do moreno se confirmassem. E por fim, precisava distrair-se. A visão de Hinata naquele micro-vestido preto estava a enlouquecê-lo. Puta merda! Não bastasse a cena do dia anterior, ela tinha que estar tão sexy naquele pedaço de pano.

Sem dar tempo de Hinata reagir, segurou-a firmemente pela cintura e aproximou seus corpos. Esborrachada contra o peitoril de Sasuke, a morena não teve melhor escolha senão envolver o pescoço masculino com seus braços. Quem quer que os visse de longe, pensaria de certo que ali estava mais um casal. E bem, essa era a visão que Hyuuga Neji tinha ao olhá-los do mezanino da boate.

Timidamente, Hinata foi se soltando e ficando mais relaxada nos braços de Sasuke. Tinha que admitir pra si mesma que ele sem dúvidas era um companhia muito mais interessante que Ino e Hanabi. Pelo menos, pelo pouco que pode perceber, não estava a atrair muitos olhares. Certamente isso não seria possível ao lado daquelas duas, que onde quer que fossem reclamavam os holofotes para si próprias. Ainda sentia uma ponta de nervosismo por estar dançando com o Uchiha. Mas não havia problemas. Não é verdade? Eram amigos e ambos estavam satisfeitos com o fato.

Sasuke de todo não estava surpreso em descobrir que Hinata dançava incrivelmente bem. Só era um tanto complicado descobrir esse detalhe estando tão colado a garota, sentindo todas as curvas sensuais do corpo feminino chocarem-se com seu corpo. Que aliás, se não tomasse cuidado, animar-se-ia rapidinho.

Ergueu a cabeça, lançando-a um pouco para trás em busca de ar. Deixou seu olhar vagar por entre a multidão ao redor e percebeu um par de olhos muito conhecidos mirando-o com animosidade.

::::::::::::::::::

_"Loira bonita! Essas pernas ficariam muito bem sobre o meu quadril." Pensou divertido enquanto desnudava-a mentalmente. "Sorte sua Deidara, ela não estar de vermelho." Kisame tinha razão, aquela garota não parecia uma prostituta. Dançava sensualmente mas sem ser vulgar, mas não iria tão longe dizendo que era uma boa moça. "Vamos a próxima."_

_ _ Desgraçado! - Vociferou olhando para a morena dançando com Deidara. Kisame apenas olhou confuso para Itachi que se mostrava realmente irritado com o que via. Sentiu vontade de perguntar, mas conhecia o Uchiha a muito tempo para saber que não receberia resposta alguma._

_ "Aquele vestido... Branco e vermelho, como o dela. Melhor, como ela."_

_ Instantes atrás estava calmo, apenas aproveitando as mãos aveludadas de sua doce H. Oh sim! A pele macia e pálida deslizando suave e timidamente por sobre a sua. Estavam a sós, na sua iluminada praia. Ela não usava vermelho. Ela era o vermelho, mas ingênuo e provocante. Tentador... Viciante. Seu corpo inteiro estava entorpe por aquela sensação de acolhimento._

_ Segundos depois, a escuridão ubíqua atormentava-lhe a mente. Já não sentia a presença amena dela, de sua H. Um mar de fúria correu por suas veias, enrijecendo-lhes os músculos. A mão fechou-se por sobre o copo que com a demasiada pressão ruiu em pequenos pedaços. As pessoas ao redor assustaram-se, mas Itachi permaneceu impassível._

_ _ Cara, 'ce 'tá legal? - O grandalhão perguntou preocupado com o amigo._

_ Itachi nem se quer ouvia o que lhe diziam. Seus olhos negros continham um brilho avermelhado e estavam a mirar fixamente o corpo feminino coberto por aquele tecido branco e vermelho. Nem mesmo dor sentia, mesmo sabendo que os afiados cacos de vidro afundavam-se em sua carne. Ela era seu analgésico._

_ Desviou seu olhar da morena por alguns minutos apenas para da atenção a sua mão. Retirou os cacos e estancou o sangue com um lenço e sem mais importar-se com aquilo, seguiu a passos firmes na direção dela. Kisame o acompanhou calado, apenas observando o comportamento estranho de Itachi._

::::::::::::::::::

Abriu a porta do banheiro com um chute fazendo toda a madeira vibrar violentamente e um cara que usava o mictório assustar-se rezando um rosário de palavrões logo em seguida. Itachi o ignorou e caminhou até a pia. A água misturada ao sangue escorria ralo a baixo e o lenço sujo descansava agora na lata de lixo. Movimentou os dedos da mão direita devagar, abrindo e fechando-os sobre a palma da mão ferida. Não sentia muita dor, nem mesmo com a contração dos músculos.

Ela era maravilhosa. Perfeita como sempre esteve desde que entrou em sua vida.

Tomava-lhe o corpo de uma só vez, mas depois abrandava-se e aos poucos fazia o corpo forte e viril ir relaxando. Batimentos calmos ritmavam a velocidade com a qual seu sangue pulsava em suas artérias e veias. Itachi tornava-se frio por fora e por dentro na companhia se sua H. E havia um certo prazer naquela relação. Um que só estando com ela, o Uchiha sentia.

Perdeu alguns minutos deixando que a água caíssem em abundância sobre a mão. Introspectivo. Os cacos já tinham ido, mas as feridas ficaram, indo além do que o físico anestesiado de Itachi podia suportar. Não havia droga no mundo que o impedisse de pensar nela. Estava carregado¹, sua mente rodando o mundo na velocidade de um avião a procura de sua luminosa praia de areias brancas.

_ **Você está mais fodido do que eu pensei. **- A voz num tom ácido e debochado chamou a atenção do moreno. Sorriu maliciosamente. Com calma calculada voltou-se para encarar os olhos brancos que o fitavam do batente da porta. - **Mas sabe, eu estou muito curiosa pra saber quem foi que te deixou assim.** - Os negros apenas se estreitaram. - **Quero dar os parabéns pra essa mulher.** - Concluiu a Hyuuga com um falso sorriso doce.

Itachi ainda permaneceu em silêncio por algum tempo. Hanabi não demostrava, mas estava impacientando-se com a face sem expressão daquele homem. Por mais que esforçasse aquela criatura não reagia, quer dizer, não à ela. Porque, pelo incidente de minutos atrás, ficou claro que existia outra pessoa, não sabia se no passado ou no presente dele. E isso estava à matá-la de curiosidade misturado a uma pontada de despeito. O máximo que conseguia era aquele sorrizinho canalha.

_ **Vocês, mulheres, tem uma mania de valorizarem muito a si mesmas.** - Começou desdenhando. O timbre de descaso não passou desapercebido pela Hyuuga. - **Sempre pensando que sabem de tudo, que conhecem os homens. Dizem até que somos todos iguais.** - Avançou na direção da morena fitando-a intensamente. As mãos femininas raivosas cerraram-se em punhos.

"Criança, este jogo já acabou pra você." Parou a poucos centímetros da garota. As esferas negras logo se detiveram nos olhos brancos de Hanabi. "Estes olhos... Diferentes do que eu me lembrava."

A caçula Hyuuga aprumou o corpo não deixando se intimidar pela presença opressora de Itachi. Sustentou a mirada de igual pra igual. Naquele momento já não era movida pelo desejo de ter aquele homem e sim pela curiosidade natural de sua personalidade. Desde o primeiro momento que encarou aquelas esferas negras percebeu que haviam segredos muito bem guardados ali, o que de certo modo o deixava ainda mais atraente.

Mordeu o lábio inferior. Lá estava. Não era algo fácil de se perceber, mas no abismo dos olhos de Itachi estavam suas emoções, quase indecifráveis. Entretanto, não teve tempo suficiente para tentar entendê-las, o próximo movimento de Itachi a paralisou.

A mão máscula moldou-se ao rosto pequeno, deixando o polegar escorregar pela pele alva das bochechas femininas. Os olhos brancos se alargaram em surpresa, perdendo o foco da visão. O carinho continuou e então ela cerrou as pálpebras concentrando-se apenas no toque. Nunca imaginou que aquele homem arrogante pudesse ser tão carinhoso, não daquele jeito tão amável.

Ela parecia estar lá, bem a sua frente. Aqueles eram os olhos que buscava, mas onde estava o vermelho? Queria tocá-lo. Era para ele estar ali, sob seus dedos, mas não aparecia de forma alguma. O que havia de errado? Seria sua culpa ou dela? As pontas dos dedos de Itachi acariciavam a face de Hanabi em busca do tom avermelhado que pele clara assumia ao estar perto dele, como naquela noite.

E o puro vermelho não aparecia.

A pressão sobre sua face aumentou e Hanabi abriu os olhos. Itachi agarrou-lhe o rosto com rudeza segurando firmemente o maxilar e as bochechas. "Por que não se mostra pra mim como naquela noite do jantar, Hinata? Está com medo?" Apertou um pouco mais os dedos sobre o rosto da garota.

_**Está me machucando. Imbecil!** - Vociferou a Hyuuga ao mesmo tempo em que desvencilhou-se da mão do moreno e o afastou com um forte empurrão.

Fitou a cerâmica amarelada do chão até recuperar o equilíbrio. Aquela garota era forte, tinha que reconhecer. Sorriu pra si mesmo. "As coisas entre nós podem ficar ainda mais interessantes, ninfeta." Ergueu os olhos e a encarou. Hanabi tremeu involuntariamente sob a mirada de Itachi. Não soube dizer se de medo ou excitação. Aquele homem era perigoso, deliciosamente perigoso.

_**Você não precisa ter medo de mim. **- Disse em seu timbre sério e controlado. - **Garanto que vai gostar. **- Os lábios finos arquearam-se em um sorriso malicioso. - **Basta ser boazinha.**

A distância entre os dois se anulou. O corpo forte de Itachi prensou Hanabi contra a porta de um dos reservados do banheiro masculino. Ele fitava com intensidade a face bonita da Hyuuga louco pela hora em que ela se tornaria vermelha. Pressionou seu quadril com o dela, fazendo-a gemer excitada.

_ **Ah que saco! **- Uma voz arrastada praguejou de dentro do reservado. - **Sair daqui agora vai ser tão problemático.** - O moreno disse a si mesmo. Com os ruídos que estava ouvindo, tinha certeza de que não notaram sua presença. Abaixou o tampo da privada e se acomodou novamente. Não podia fazer mais nada, a não ser voltar a dormir e sonhar com aqueles olhos de nuvem. - **Garotas como aquelas não são para caras como eu.** - Murmurou antes de se entregar ao sono ignorando o vibrar da porta que o separava do casal aos amassos.

**_Awn... Itachi. **- Sussurrou na orelha masculina.

Não estava sendo como ele pensou que seria. Não se sentia nem perto de seu lugar ensolarado. E não sentia também, estar perto dela. Mas lá estavam os olhos brancos... e só.

"No final, você é apenas mais uma como todas as outras. Ninfeta."

_**Desculpa, mas eu não sou do tipo boazinha.** - Disse com falsa inocência e deslizou as mãos pelo corpo do Uchiha até que uma apertou-lhe o bumbum e a outra foi acariciar-lhe por dentro da calça.

...

_**It's so easy, easy [**__É tão fácil, fácil__**]**__**  
**__**When everybody's tryin' to please me, baby [**__Quanto todo mundo tenta me agradar, baby__**]**__**  
**__**It's so easy, easy [**__É tão fácil, fácil__**]**__**  
**__**When everybody's tryin' to please me [**__Quanto todo mundo tenta me agradar__**]**_

...

Aquele Uchiha era um idiota. Simples assim. Meteu-se com a garota errada. E Neji tinha ganas de socá-lo por isso. Rangeu os dentes, respirou mais fundo e conseguiu conter seu ímpeto assassino. Fez isso por ela. Jamais seria perdoado se desfigurasse o rosto daquele infeliz. Suspirou frustrado. Lançou mais um olhar para Hinata e saiu a passos largos, transitando entre as pessoas que dançavam. Tinha que agir, e agir rápido.

**_Ei! Neji!** - Chamou Ino pondo-se a frente do moreno fazendo-o a parar, a contragosto.

**_Ino. **- Disse seco e esperou a loira se manifestar.

A Yamanaka não perdeu a oportunidade de brincar um pouco mais com o rapaz. Enlaçou pelo pescoço e jogou o corpo sobre o dele, roçando seus seios no peitoral malhado do Hyuuga. Os lábios pintados de num tom acobreado sorriram vitoriosos. Acabara de arrancar um suspiro do sério Hyuuga Neji.

**_Vai dançar uma música comigo não é lindinho? **- Mais afirmou que perguntou, usando sua voz manhosa e já movimentando-se no ritmo da música.

O Hyuuga fez uma careta sem que Ino percebesse, por essa estar com a cabeça apoiada entre seu pescoço e ombro. Abominava ser tratado no diminutivo. "Lindinho." Repetiu em pensamento com desprezo. Nada nele era _inho_. Retomou a expressão costumeira e afastou a loira com delicadeza, afinal era um Hyuuga, um cavalheiro.

**_Outra hora, Yamanaka.** - Respondeu tranquilo recebendo um grunhido insatisfeito da garota. - **Tenho que ir resolver um assunto importante.** - Complementou.

Ino pousou as mãos sobre a cintura fina e olhou inquisidora para o moreno. As sobrancelhas masculinas se arquearam levemente diante da pose da Yamanaka. "Mais o que é isso agora? Isso seria pra me intimidar?" Pensou cético. Deslizou o olhar por toda a figura da loira, que não se incomodou minimamente em ser analisada.

**_Assuntos importantes... **- Falou mansa ao pé do ouvido dele. - **Numa boate? **- Neji conheceu toda descrença e malicia nos olhos azuis de Ino. Seus lábios se curvaram charmosamente. "A Yamanaka é inteligente." Admitiu pra si mesmo. "Talvez ela possa ser útil. Mas não tenho tempo agora."

**_Outra hora, Ino.** - Novamente a frase feita, mas dessa vez retribuindo com a voz mais grave e rouca, num timbre sensual que fez a loira morder o lábio inferior.

Os olhos femininos fitaram por um tempo as costas largas do Hyuuga se afastarem e misturarem-se às outras pessoas. Sem mais vê-lo voltou a dançar despreocupadamente. Estava ali para se divertir, nada de problemas, por isso mesmo afastou-se de Hanabi. Esta sim, devia estar em uma confusão. Depois da cena estranhíssima ela ainda foi atrás do homem. Aquela Hyuuga não tinha juízo.

Mas espera! Falando em Hyuuga, onde e com quem estava a Hinata? Não acreditava que Neji havia deixado a prima sozinha. Droga! Tinha que procurar a amiga. Coitada, devia estar esquecida em um canto qualquer da boate. Maldito Hyuuga sem coração! Mataria-o com requintes de crueldade.

::::::::::::::::::

_Mão sobre tecido e pele acariciando e provocando músculos, eriçando pêlos, lançando na corrente sanguínea uma torrente de hormônios. Deidara estava em êxtase. Os outros homens o olhavam com inveja. Estar na companhia daquelas lindas garotas estava fazendo maravilhas para seu ego. A loira dos olhos azuis mexia-se com uma sensual classe. A morena era ousada nos carinhos e céus, que olhos brancos eram aqueles? Pareciam devorá-lo e ele dar-se-ia de boa vontade. Oh sim!_

_ Segurou uma das mãos de Ino e depois de girá-la, trouxe-a para mais perto de si enquanto Hanabi deslizava até o chão usando suas costas de apoio. Sentiu as mãos pequenas contornarem cada entalhe de seu corpo. As pálpebras cobriram os olhos azuis-cinzentos do rapaz para que aproveitasse os toques. Buscou com a outra mão a morena, mas o contato não veio. Instantes depois a loira também afastou-se._

_ _ Não brinquem assim comigo, garotas, un. - Disse sorrindo travesso antes de abrir os olhos e ver Ino olhando com interesse algo a suas costas. Ainda tentou ignorar e tentar roubar a atenção da mulher a sua frente, mas parou ao ouvir a conhecida voz._

_ _ Isso vai dar merda. - Advertiu Kisame e o tom sério, muito diferente daquele trocista que normalmente utilizava, fez o loiro voltar-se imediatamente à origem da conversa._

_ Ali estava ele, bem como Hanabi tinha certeza de que aconteceria. Seu vestido o trouxe direto pra ela, e Ino ainda duvidando da eficiência de seu plano. Sorrindo vitoriosa vislumbrou a face do moreno que a dias dominava seus sonhos mais lascivos. Um arrepio nada inocente percorreu sua espinha. Desceu o olhar sobre o tórax encoberto pela malha da camisa cinza. O tórax que subia e descia lentamente, o simples movimento que chamava por suas mãos._

_ "Então é aqui que você se revela, vadia. Olhe só pra você, está tão nítido que me quer que chega a feder. O mesmo jogo do vestido branco como esses seus estúpidos olhos. Patético. Quando eu acabar, você não terá mais nada, Hyuuga. Será só mais uma puta sem cor."_

_ Deu um passo para aproximar-se da morena. Seus olhos fixos sobre a figura feminina ignoravam tudo mais ao redor. Os ouvidos estavam fechados tanto para a música alta quanto para as advertências de Kisame ou os insultos e queixas de Deidara. Via somente ela e não havia nada além de silêncio em seu peito. Sentiu as mãos subirem por seu tórax. Mais travessas e provocadoras. Menos carinhosas e amáveis. Incrivelmente frias._

_ Afastou-se repentinamente, deixando Hanabi confusa. Olhou minunciosamente uma vez, outra até voltar a mirar-lhe o rosto._

_ _Você é só mais uma. - Disse calmo, não incomodando-se com o laivo de fúria que começava brilhar nas pérolas de Hanabi. "Deixei-me acreditar que pudesse ser diferente das outras. Até que seu teatro no começo foi bom, mas hoje você está fora da linha." Aproximou a bonita face do ouvido feminino, movimento que a fez suspender a respiração. Sorriu sarcástico antes de continuar falando. - Esqueceu o vermelho. - Mordeu a carne alva do pescoço da Hyuuga e depois passou a língua em seguida. - Insossa. Não seria divertido nem se estivesse na roupa certa._

_ Demorou alguns instantes para a morena processar o que Itachi havia dito e feito com ela. Quando sua visão retomou o foco, o Uchiha já se afastava em direção aos banheiros. Levou a mão ao pescoço por sobre o local mordido. Quem aquele desgraçado pensava que era? Um filho da puta muito gostoso e bom de cama, mas não era o último homem do universo. Os traços delicados da morena se contorceram pela raiva que agitava-lhe o sangue._

_ Ino, Deidara e Kisame a observavam em silêncio. O brilho feroz nos olhos brancos misturado ao jogo de luzes artificiais da boate deram a Hanabi um aspecto deveras assustador. "Cretino!" Xingava-o mentalmente. "Insossa, depois do sexo que tivemos? É muita canalhice menosprezar-me desse jeito." Involuntariamente, seu corpo inteiro tremia de raiva. "E que história era essa de esqueceu o vermelho?"_

_ O trio deu um passo para trás quando Hanabi arrancou, usando excessiva força, a faixa vermelha que demarcava sua silhueta. Azuis, amarelos e azuis-cinzentos arregalaram-se ao ver o tecido ser envolto em um dos punhos da garota para logo em seguida se chocar com a palma da outra mão feminina, uma, duas, três vezes. A morena tinha ganas de fazê-lo engolir aquela faixa. Sentia-se ligeiramente satisfeita enquanto socava o rosto fictício de Itachi._

_ Por dois segundos pensou na figura chorosa da irmã olhando tristonha para a pontinha vermelha do pano saindo pela boca do infeliz. Não seria uma boa idéia. Hinata chorando rasgava-lhe o coração. "Sorte sua, filho da mãe, que uma mulher como minha irmã existe." Deixou que os braços caíssem ladeando seu corpo. Bufou visivelmente irritada e levou os olhos na direção do grupo que a acompanhava. Não conteve uma gargalhada sem humor._

_ _ Ela me dá medo, un. - Sussurrou Deidara para o amigo. Kisame só pode menear a cabeça em concordância. - Maldito Itachi! Podia ter muito bem ficado só com as benditas putas de vermelho como sempre. - Queixou-se já se esquecendo da discrição. Hanabi não estava perto o suficiente para ouvir, mas seus instintos indicavam que o assunto a interessava. Fixou o olhar nos lábios finos de Deidara. Ia lê-los com certeza. - O que diabos deu nele pra agir assim? O cara está saindo dos seus padrões, un. Ontem foi a mulher de branco com olhos vermelhos e hoje ele avança nessa aí que ele já tinha pegado._

_ "Fugindo dos padrões, Itachi? Interessante."_

_ _ Cala a boca, inútil. - Disse entredentes. O homem robusto olhou de soslaio para a morena. Ela parecia enxergar através deles._

::::::::::::::::::

**_ Garota errada, Uchiha.** - Disse calmamente.

A voz grave invadiu os ouvidos de Itachi, mas não foi o fato de ter mais alguém ali que o fez afastar-se abruptamente de Hanabi. Foram as simples palavras. "Garota errada." Este pensamento não abandova-lhe a cabeça desde que aproximou-se dela, mas não pode resistir. A vontade de tê-la o venceu. Quantas vezes mais _ela _o faria errar?

A expressão no rosto do Uchiha tornou-se dura. Sua respiração normalizou-se e então vagarosamente seus olhos negros dirigiram-se para a entrada do banheiro masculino, local da onde sabia ter vindo a voz. Neji mantinha-se de olhos fechados, braços cruzados na frente do corpo e costas perfeitamente eretas. Percebeu imediatamente que tinha capturado a atenção do outro homem, sorriu discretamente.

**_ Melhor seria dizer, Hyuuga errada, não é verdade?** - Com calma calculada, Neji abriu as palpébras revelando ao Uchiha os seus olhos brancos.

"Hyuuga!" A realização o atingiu como um soco na garganta – doloroso e axficiante. A cor sumiu de seu rosto e os lábios, minutos antes avermelhados pelos beijos, empalideceram. O ar parecia não mais entrar em seus pulmões. Itachi precisava de oxigênio. Precisava desesperadamente que outra coisa que não fosse _ela_, entrasse em sua corrente sanguínea.

"Esse jogo só vai acabar quando eu dominá-la, não é mesmo? E você sabe que no final eu que vou vencer. Então, ninfeta, pare de se esconder com seus truques e revele-se para mim. Vamos brincar, _senhorita H_."

O velho sorriso arrogante ressurgiu no rosto de Itachi. Estava surpreso pelo tanto de contratempos impostos pela Hyuuga, mas isso o deixou ainda com mais vontade de encontrá-la para acertar o placar entre eles. Sabia estar perdendo, mas estava convicto de que uma noite bastaria para a situação se reverter. Mirou o Hyuuga a sua frente com superioridade. "Você tem peões interessantes, Hinata." Olhou discretamente a garota em pé perto de si. "Mas peões não passam disso. São meros peões." E ele queria ir logo na 'rainha'.

Uma gargalhada alta ecou nos azulejos frios do banheiro masculino.

Hyuuga e Uchiha olharam para Hanabi que começara a rir deliberadamente. E não era um riso forçado, como se fosse para chamar a atenção. Era límpido e nitidamente divertido, o que fez Neji arquear o sombrolho não escondendo a curiosidade. As costas da moça chocou-se com a madeira da porta do reservado aonde buscava apoio. Ciênte dos olhares que os homens lançavam a ela, a morena foi controlando o gargalhar.

**_ Oh céus!** - Disse com um largo sorriso e voz um pouco falha devido ao ofegar. - **Quer dizer que minha irmã que lhe tira o juízo?** - Continuou matreira e estranhamente feliz. Os negros olhos se estreitaram na direção de Hanabi que não se intimidou . - **Ah e faz isso sem sequer tocar-te. Minha onechan A-R-R-A-Z-A!** - Neji teve que se segurar para não sorrir orgulhoso. As duas irmãs tinham personalidades admiráveis. Para disfarçar apenas curvou os cantos dos lábios. - **Tem os dois Uchihas nas mãos.** - As pérolas cintilaram admiradas.

_**"Vou levar uma amiga minha, não a ataque."**_Lembrou-se das palavras de Sasuke."Lamento irmãozinho, mas vou tê-la antes de você. Se quizer, deixo-te o que sobrar dela."

**_ Está na desvantagem, Uchiha.** - Neji chamou a atenção do outro homem. "Seja direto Hyuuga. Não gosto de meias palavras." - **Minha ****outra**** prima está dançando nesse mesmo momento com o seu irmão. **

O ciúme avermelhou as esferas ônix do Uchiha.

Deixou para trás os Hyuugas. A cada passo que dava sentia o ritmo de seu coração aumentar gradativamente. _Ela _estava indo, sua visão ia aclareando-se e os músculos retomando a força. Hinata em pouco tempo tornou-se uma idéia fixa em sua mente, como aquela garota de anos atrás, mas desta vez seria diferente pois tinha sob a manga a companhia de sua H. Os olhos negros esquadrinhavam os rostos entre a multidão. Parou ao ver aqueles dois conhecidos.

...

_**So easy [**Tão fácil**]****  
****But nothin' seems to please me [**Mas nada parece me satisfazer**]****  
****It all fits so right [**Tudo se encaixa tão bem**]****  
****When I fade into the night [**Quando caio na noite**]****  
****So come with me [**Então venha comigo**]****  
****Don't ask me where cause I don't know [**Não pergunte para onde, pois eu não sei**]****  
****I'll try to please you [**Eu tentarei te satisfazer**]****  
**_...

O corpo masculino ficou tenso, cessando os movimentos de repente. Hinata olhou confusa para Sasuke. "Ai céus! S-será que eu pisei no pé dele?" Na velocidade de seus pensamentos suas bochechas avermelharam-se. Olhou nervosa para baixo. "Não. Meus pés até que estão afastados dos dele." Acalmou-se, só até a curiosidade morde-lhe a orelha. Para onde o moreno olhava tão fixamente?

Sem aperceber-se o que fazia apoiou as mãos nos ombros do amigo e pôs-se nas pontas dos pés, visto que nem mesmo o salto da sandália estava dando-lhe altura suficiente para enxergar por sobre as pessoas ao entorno. Às vezes ser baixinha a incomodava um pouco. Balançou a cabeça de lado para o outro na busca de um ângulo melhor de visão, mas foi um insucesso. Não viu nada além de rostos desconhecidos em volta deles.

"Talvez Sasuke-kun só esteja cansado ou não goste dessa música." A idéia passou-lhe pela cabeça e parecia razoável. Então começou dançar novamente. Estava realmente se divertindo muito.

As pérolas de Hinata podem não terem o visto, mas Itachi estava com os olhos migrando dela para Sasuke, num oscilar incessante. Sentiu vontade de sorrir quando pela primeira vez naquela contubarda noite pode ver o avermelhar da pele alva que tanto lhe atormentava. Estava decido. Teria uma dose maior daquele vermelho. Então deu o primeiro passo.

O mais novo dos irmãos Uchiha viu a aproximação do mais velho. Se Itachi pensa que ia conseguir chegar perto de Hinata, ele não tinha como estar mais errado. Isto era o que Sasuke tinha em mente enquanto deixava a Hyuuga entretida com a música e caminhava na direção de seu aniki. Sua cara era de poucos amigos. O outro homem, ao contrário, exibia seu melhor sorriso canalha, afim de provocar o irmãozinho.

Itachi olhou malicioso para Sasuke e depois desviou o olhar para alguém atrás do moreno mais novo. Institivamente, este voltou-se para ver Hinata que ainda dançava animada. De longe os movimentos dela eram ainda mais charmosos. Quando mirou a sua frente não viu mais o irmão.

**_ Merda!** - Praguejou. - **Melhor não deixar Hinata sozinha.** - Disse a si mesmo girando nos calcanhares para voltar para o lado da morena. Mas tudo que viu foi estranhos no lugar em que a Hyuuga deveria estar.

A mão tremula de Hinata estava envolvida pela mascula mão de Itachi que a levava a reboque pelos ambientes da boate. Estavam se distânciando depressa da pista de dança. Muito rápido. A garota não teve nem mesmo tempo de assimilar o que estava se passando ali. Num momento Sasuke havia se afastado e no segundo seguite a imagem hipnotizante de Itachi põe-se a sua frente e começa a levar a um lugar que ela não tinha idéia onde seria.

"Es-estamos saindo da b-boate? Não. NÃO!" A respiração acelerou e no pânico começou a fazer força no sentido contrário ao que o moreno lhe guiava. A pressão no pulso feminino aumentou e Hinata se viu incapaz de soltar-se dele. Itachi a puxou com mais força promovendo o encontro dos corpos. O vermelho novamente vei à tona. Desta vez o Uchiha não escondeu o sorriso. Roçou levemente os lábios na bochecha carmesim e depois os direcionou à orelha da morena. O hálito quente causou arrepios por todo o corpo da pequena.

**_ Hoje você é ****minha****.** - Os olhos brancos se alargaram com a intensidade despejada pelas palavras. O rosto todo parecia pegar fogo. "Para onde Itachi está me levando?"

O moreno se afastou e viu a face assustada e confusa da Hyuuga. Parabenizou-a mentalmente. Ela realmente era uma excelente atriz. Mas ele não se deixaria enganar, não mais.

Alguns metros a mais e Itachi e Hinata já estavam no estacionamento ao lado do carro do Uchiha. Cavalheiramente abriu a porta para a mulher entrar, mas na verdade o ato não tinha nada haver com educação, e sim com o medo de ver a garota fungindo. Hinata entrou no veículo, mas não sem relutância. Em poucos momentos que teve coragem para encarar o moreno, ela pensou sentir que Itachi sofria por algo ou alguém. Quiz ajudá-lo, mas também pensou em quem a ajudaria se ela estivesse a se meter numa enrascada. No fim, ele resolveu o dilema por ela ao impor sua força, não de maneira violenta, e sim com uma presença esmagadora e uma confiança inabalável.

Uchihas. Por que todos tinham que ser tão confiantes assim?

**_ Não vai fugir de mim. **- Declarou consciso em sua voz grave e levemente rouca. Deu a partida no carro. O destino era o seu luxuoso apartamento.

...

"Há um mistério no brilho dos olhos negros dele. Mesmo se escondendo por trás dessa aparência de força eu sinto que há dor, uma mais forte do que ele pode suportar, sozinho. Queria poder tirar a tristeza de seus olhos, Itachi. Eles são bonitos demais para carregarem sentimentos tão ruins."

::::::::::::::::::

_ "As coisas estão ficando fora de controle. Parabéns, senhorita H, é sem dúvida mais esperta que as outras. Mas lembre-se, eu estou a mais tempo nesse mundo que você, e enquanto eu **a** tiver do meu lado, truques baratos não me iludirão. Não como **ela** fez a mim."_

_ Caminhava sem pressa, avançando passo a passo, ignorando os gracejos das moças que mexiam com ele ou mesmo o toque por sobre seu corpo. Cada vez mais era esse o efeito dela em Itachi. Isolamento. Nada parecia ter força o suficiente para ultrapassar a barreira auto imposta em seu espírito. Sofrimento é algo opcional e o Uchiha escolheu uma falsa paz._

_ Deu atenção à sua mão ferida, precisava dar um jeito naquilo. Sua mãe surtaria se o visse sangrando assim. **"****Você precisa de ajuda." **Lembrou-se das palavras de Mikoto. Não admitiria, mas... Talvez fosse verdade. Talvez pudesse deixá-la agir mais um pouco em seu lugar. Ela já o tinha ajudado antes. Por que não deixar-se levar pela doce H?_

_ Ela estava ali, implorando para agradá-lo. Não negaria mais, estava louco pra experimentar mais a fundo aquele vermelho._

***continua***

.

* * *

N/A: Oi genti! *engoli seco* E-eu sei q-que demorei imenso (+ de dois meses *descabela*) e é sempre uma droga esperar tanto tempo assim, eu sei. Desculpas não adiantam mas é um começo. Então, desculpem-me. Infelizmente eu não posso escrever com muita frequência e este foi um dos meus avisos lá no trailer: "Não prometo atualizações rápidas." Além disso, estou a trabalhar também nas minhas outras idéias pois não posso deixá-las de lado. Cada dia acordo mais familiarizada com uma história que com outra. Então um dia escrevo umas linhas no meu ShikaHina, outro ponho a rascunhar-me o meu projeto NejiHina e assim caminho. Mas tento priorizar Vestido Vermelho. Particularmente, este capítulo foi muito difícil pra mim, pq minhas idéias ficaram na retranca, estavam tímidas demais para saltarem dos meus miolos e se dititalizarem na tela do meu PC. Para piorar, reescrevi essa jossa um tanto de vezes e ainda penso que não ficou bom, mas como eu tenho respeito por vocês, decidi que o colocaria on, assim, vocês mesmas podem dizer-me aonde foi que eu errei rs. A começar que a história está pendendo para o dramático e esquecendo-se totalmente do humor. Se estiver ficando aborrecido, por favor me avisem. Gosto de dramas, mas não era essa a proposta inicial da fic. Embora o tema realmente seja dramático.

Mais uma vez, OTZ, desculpem-me.

Pequena nota sobre a heroína (droga): ela tem efeito anestésico, por isso o Itachi não estava sentindo muita dor embora tenha se cortado com os cacos de vidro. Ok? Querem saber de algo curioso? A heroína foi desenvolvida pela Bayer (o laboratório alemão dono da patente da Aspirina) como um medicamento para substituir a morfina que era um anestésico bom mas com muitos efeitos colaterais. Ironicamente, a heroína tornou-se muito eficaz no tratamento das dores, mas revelou efeitos colaterais ainda piores que a morfina, daí seu uso foi proibido. Ah nem esperei vocês responderem se queriam ou não saber :D

_**It's so easy**_, não é nem de longe minha música preferida dos Guns, mas por ela ter essa letra e melodia agressivas, pensei que combinasse com as cenas ItachiXHanabi – venhamos e convenhamos a Hyuuga tava facinha facinha rs. E bem, ela começa falando de um vestido ne, XD, rs. Não peço que ninguém ouça se não quiser, uso as letras pq acho que dá um pouco de ritmo à leitura e imaginação das cenas. É uma outra forma de interagir com a história. É um acessório dispensável, mas gosto de usar. Além de que as uso pra fazer umas passagens rápidas entre uma coisa e outra. Declinem se quiserem. n.n

O Itachi não se refere à Hanabi como senhorita H. Ele não tem nem idéia do nome dela. Só sabe agora que é uma Hyuuga. O capítulo inteiro ele está a confundindo com a Hinata. Notem, _no trecho em itálico_, que ele rejeitou a Hanabi pq não sentiu as mesmas sensações que sentiu com a Hinata lá no breve amasso deles no jantar em família (cap. 2). Mas depois ele se convenceu que deveria ir com tudo até o final e 'provar' pra si mesmo que ela (Hinata) não era especial coisa nenhuma. Foi então, que na narração normal, a Hanabi apareceu no banheiro e ele deixou-se levar pelas emoções e ILUSÕES, mesmo não vendo as adoráveis bochechas coradas da Hyuuga XD. Estou explicando, porque sei que fica meio confuso a forma como estou escrevendo as coisas, isso porque quero deixar esse efeito de droga quando as cenas envolvem o Itachi. Então recapitulando, o Itachi viajou legal na maionese nesse capítulo – ainda pensou que a Hanabi e o Neji faziam parte de um esquema armado pela Hina rs. Inacreditável ne? As cenas da Hinata são mais tranquilas de entender. Neh? Já sabem, qualquer dúvida perguntem. Sugestões são bem vindas e seus review serão idolatrados rs.

E sim! Finalmente cenas com os dois juntos se tornarão mais e mais frequentes! *solta foguete* Sinto cheiro de ItaHina no ar! =D

Oh, avisando, ainda falta muito chão pra tudo virar só love entre os dois. Então não me batam. Mas um hentai ItaHina se aproxima.

Oxe! Já ia esquecendo! Ignorem a aparição _no sense_ do Shikamaru. Deu-me na cabeça e eu coloquei. XP

[1] Carregado: usei o termo com o sentido de que Itachi estava drogado.

Obrigada às minhas revisoras. Ler seus reviews sempre faz eu espantar a preguiça e desempacar a mulinha que é meu cérebro. Vocês arrasam *pose nice guy*. Obrigada também a quem lê e aos que só passa fazendo os hits aumentarem, mesmo com esse tempo todo na letargia. Caraca, eu não sei se são brasileiros morando em outros países ou nativos, mas fico feliz quando vejo um visitante de fora – Angola, Chile, França, Itália, Japão, México, Paraguai, Portugal, USA. Fiquem a vontade para mandar-me um review!

_Beijos! Besos! Kisses! Kisu! Bacio! Bisou! =* _

**Ches-linda! (HWinchester)**: *-* Ai céus! Eu fico mega contente quando recebo suas reviews. Mesmo antes de lê-las, pq já é muito bom saber que continua acompanhando a história =D. Daí minha alegria dobra em saber que está gostando rs. Pois é né, menina, a Kurenai rasgou o verbo com o Itachilicius, disse aquilo que queria e ainda usou e abusou daquele corpito maravilhoso. Confesso que adorei escrever essa cena, toda ela *¬* [Itachi arrancando a toalha, uiiii] Assim como, apesar da dor de cabeça, gostei de fazer o Neji ser assediado XP. Haha Não sei se distribuir pedaços do Neji-delícia-kun seria bom, acho que o melhor é fazer um rodízio mesmo rs. Foi um capítulo onde as mulheres eram o destaque – daí o título. Foi ponto pra Kurenai, pra Hinata, pra Ino e pra Hanabi e ponto pra mulher misteriosa que anda a atormentar a vida do Neji. Mais ticos de SasuHina nesse capítulo, espero que goste. Hum o plano da Hanabi foi um fiasco, como já esperado. Mas isso nem arranhou a auto estima da pentelha Hyuuga e ainda de quebra levou o Itachi-perfeição-kun direto para os braços da Hina *aleluia aleluia ale-luia*. E ela está toda orgulhosa da Hinatinha XP. Ah! Você acertou! O Neji se enquadra no plano milaborante da Mikoto rsrsrs. Resta saber agora quais as intenções reais do Hyuuga. *zíper na boca*. Valeu pelo aviso dos erros =), vou ficar de olho para que eles sejam mínimos. Muitíssimo obrigada por ler e deixar seu precioso review. Bjks e tudo de bom!

**Sazy-linda!** Ah que isso! Não existe essa história de review pobrinho rs. São todos valiosíssimos. =D. Sério, amo cada palavra. Eh não é tesão mesmo, você está certa em não ter levado muita fé nisso rs. Mas uma pimenta eu tinha que jogar pra não ficar muito na cara, né? Oh taí o Sasuke, prometeu e veio! Espero que tenha gostado. Menina, estamos caminhando para cenas mais ItaHina meeesmooo. Acredite, eu também quero esses dois beeem juntos ;P. Hum, penso que o talvez não saia algo muito romântico que arranquem suspiros ou coisas do tipo ahwn, ou ownt rs. Não ao menos agora n_n. Fiquei muito feliz em saber que gosta da minha fic *-*, obrigada. Obrigada também por recomendá-la no seu perfil. Desculpa não agradecer antes, sou uma lerda e só vi agora rs. Muitíssimo obrigada por ler e deixar seu precioso review. Bjks e tudo de bom!

**Nath-linda!** *-* Oh me deixa muito feliz ao dizer que a fic está boa. =) Ai obrigada por favoritá-la. Valeu mesmo! Rs A Kurenai mandou bem mesmo! Eu acho né rs. O Itachi realmente precisava de um sacode, são várias questões que ele tem rever na vida dele. Deixar tudo nas mãos da Hinata não dá. E bem, com isso começamos uma nova etapa na história. Oin que bom que gostou da entrada do Neji-lindo-kun nessa bagunça toda rs. Não prometo presença em todos os capítulos, mas sim, ele vai até o final da história. Fico na torcida para que goste do que reservei pra ele rs. Não me decidi ainda quanto a pares secundários, aos poucos vou vendo o que fica melhor. O Neji eu já tenho reservado, difícil a Ino tirar ele de quem eu guardei rs. Ino e Deidara, pode ser, os dois estariam se vendo por intermédio da relação ItaHina. Mas também tem o Gaara e o papel importante que ele vai representar na história pode mexer com a loirássa. Penso que não te ajudei muito né? Bem, muitíssimo obrigada por ler e deixar seu precioso review. Bjks e tudo de bom!

**Lyanna-linda!** Que bom que está achando legal a fic. Demorou mas tá ai a continuação. Muitíssimo obrigada por ler e deixar seu precioso review. Bjks e tudo de bom!

**xItachi-linda!** Ahh nova leitora *abraça*. Obrigada! Que bom que gostou da fic e do hentai do primeiro capítulo, quase não tive coragem de postá-lo rs. Vergonha pouca é bobagem XP. Doeu em mim não fazer o ItaHina esquentar logo de cara, mas se fizesse a fic já teria acabado. O Itachi-lindo-kun tem certos traumas com relacionamentos antigos, daí ele fugiu da Hinata. Mas o destino (EU) tramo contra eles hahaha. É eu fiz todo mundo pensar que era ItaHina, hehe e.e'', a intenção era realmente essa. Fico bem feliz que tenha achado interessante que tenha sido a Hanabi e não a Hinata =). Ainda é segredo o passado do Itachi, somente ele e os pais dele sabem. Acredito que deva demorar mais um pouco para revelar isso, pq está ligado ao vício dele tanto das drogas como a obsessão por vestidos vermelhos. Uii eu tbm acho o Itachi lindo *¬* e amo o jeito misterioso dele. Estou adorando fazer a Mikoto assim rs, alguém tem que ajudar a Hinata ne. kk' No começo eu bem que tava com a intenção de fazer o Sasuke gay mesmo, até tinha jogado a pulguinha. Mas aí não daria pra fazer ceninhas de ciúme além de que a Hinatinha não teria todo o apoio que ela vai precisar pra lidar com o Itachi. Mas muito boa vc ter pensado em NaruSasu kk', adorei. Adianto, é uma vaca! Mas a mulher não é todo o problema, quem a acompanhava também é importantíssimo. Oin, eu malvada! É, talvez. Parei numa hora crucial né? Mas já tá aqui a continuação. Espero que goste! Muitíssimo obrigada por ler e deixar seus preciosos reviews. Bjks e tudo de bom!

.

_Obrigada, **Poderosas**!_

_*Vocês me deixam feliz!*_

_Bjos_

_Millah_


End file.
